What Lies Beneath
by Forbidden Lily
Summary: Three different students take the chances of being friends. It's leading to a different level after the fall of Lord Voldemort. It's now against light and dark and everything around it. COMPLETE
1. My Interdiction

**A/N/ For all my reviewers! I love them. Here's my second story I'm working on. I hope you like it and don't be afraid to review, I won't bit. So please review! Love you all you people!**

Chapter 1 My Interdiction

_Sometimes I think the world is falling apart. But really it is. I have always wondered what my life would be like if I saved my friend. She was a sweet girl, but of course things happen for a reason. _

_My life can't get any complicated. I live in a wizardry world in Great Britain. I go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have long red hair and brown eyes. I am rather short, but that works for me. In every story or life there's always an enemy. Our world would be Lord Voldemort or some would refer He-Must-Not-Be-Named or the Dark Lord. His followers are called the Death Eaters. Those wizards are the wizard world enemy. My enemy and everyone else from my school, his name is known as Draco Malfoy. _

_Malfoy is a tall skinny and very build up boy. A lot of girls think it's from Quidditch. I think not. He has white-blonde hair that reaches to his grey cold eyes. His hair covers it mostly. He's an awful person. He says rude comments about people as his walking to class or going to the Great Hall. No matter what he says to the girls, they really don't mind, they start to giggle and walk away. He derives a slap in the face. Poor Ferret boy he doesn't have any friends. I wouldn't include Crabbe and Goyle as friends. It wouldn't mind me anyway._

_Out of the entire school, three are left out, without any friends to hold onto. I'm included. Another would be Malfoy. And a boy named Blaise Zabini. _

_Zabini used to be friends with my friend, but she's long gone. I'm not aloud to talk to the Slytherin's, my brother thinks that's rude for a girl like me. Zabini is a tall and also build. He has shaggy brown hair, his a little dark and he has pierced blue eyes. If you wanted to know the two hottest guys at Hogwarts, the girls would say Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini._

_It was a very snowy day at Hogwarts. I had just got back from Hogsmeade, which is down the road from Hogwarts. I tightened my jacket and fixed my scarf and walked up the steps of Hogwarts. _

_When the door shut behind me, I continued to walk down the warm corridor. School wasn't the greatest thing ever and I plan to keep it that way, I don't think anyone likes school, wait actually I lied, Hermione does. _

Draco sat on the black comfortable chair in the Slytherin common room. He was absolutely bored and everyone around him knew that. He slouched a little on the couch and thought hard, but nothing came out, all he could think about is the Dark Mark, he had seen when his father and he went to Diagon Alley. And he wasn't proud of it either. Draco looked around. Groups of Slytherins were talking loudly with their friends. Some girl squealed and others jumped from the shock. Then he came across a dark boy.

He was Draco's age and had all the classes Draco was in. Draco never cared to notice the boy, until now. The boy was reading a book and Draco didn't seem to care what he was reading. He stared at the boy's expression. It wasn't a happy glare. He wasn't smiling or who would smile at a book. But Draco knew something was wrong with this boy, for some reason he knew that boy was hurting also, just as much as Draco was hurting.

Draco got up slowly, walked slowly to the boy and sat down. The boy slowly turned his head and looked up at Draco. The boy was shocked. No one had ever sat next to him, maybe in classes, but they weren't in class. And the boy wasn't stupid, he knew this boy that was sitting by him.

"Why are you reading a book for? Why aren't you with your friends, you know making the Gryffindor's life miserable?" Draco said. The boy stared at him for a few seconds and then began to talk.

"I'm bored that's why I'm reading. There's nothing else to do at this bloody school. And I don't have any friends." The boy said. He dropped his head in sadness.

"Oh, so your one of those people." Draco said slowly. He shouldn't be talking like that. He was also one of those peoples. People may think Draco has friends, but he thinks he doesn't and he wasn't going to think Crabbe and Goyle were his friends. Draco didn't realize that the boy looked at him as if he was mad.

"Look who's talking!" the boy shouted. Draco gave him a pissed of look. He rather not argue back, which he would have done if he wasn't in this situation by not having any friends, but since he was the one to talk to the boy first, he should at least give the boy a chance. So he did his most common thing, ignored him.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco smirked. The boy stared at him for a few seconds and then finally gave in. This was his chance by making a new friend _again_.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Nice too meet you Blaise." Draco smirked again.

"And nice too meet you Draco." Blaise smirked too.

Up in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was hunched over at a stack of parchments. Ginny looked up from one of the parchments to glance at a book and then continued to take notes. Hermione walked down the steps and walked over to Ginny. She remained standing.

"Hey Gin." Hermione said brightly.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said without looking up from her notes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said. She leaned forward to take a closer look at one of the parchments.

"I'm finishing up my homework and its due tomorrow, stupid Snape!" Ginny shouted. "Done!" She threw her quill with a happy smile. Hermione looked up from the parchment.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be taking notes on Lily Lines instead of a sort of plant." Hermione said. Ginny slowly looked down at her long notes. It took her several hours to take all those notes and Ginny wondered why Hermione took thirty minutes of taking notes today. Ginny looked up at her title, she groaned.

"Man! I swear if I ever have a chance to kill Snape I'll take that chance!"

"Here, take this. It talks about all types of Lilies and how it's formed and what it does to potions. It would probably take you about fifteen to thirty minutes." Hermione handed Ginny a smaller type of book into Ginny's hand. She stared at it for awhile and then shrugged it off. About thirty minutes later Ginny was done with her note taking for Snape's class. She packed up all of her things and headed upstairs to take a long nap and hopefully she has a good night sleep.


	2. Sixty to One

**A/N like the reviews...don't be afraid to review, you know you like it. j/k!**

Chapter 2 Sixty to One

In the Great Hall was crowded. Thousands of students laughed along with their follow friends. Ginny looked over at where Hermione, Harry and Ron were at. They sat right in front of her laughing at Ron. Ginny's stomach ached. She had wished she had friends she can laugh with or at. She wished she can share secrets with them and they won't go telling each other. Ginny was pointing all the fingers to Hermione.

Ginny sighed miserably. She knew it wasn't going to happen and she was going to die along without friends being by her side.

"What about that one." Crabbe said after he swallowed a big chunk of his food. He pointed his fat finger at a blonde girl.

"Ew gross, are you trying to get me killed!" Draco shouted. Crabbe looked depressed, Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Towards the middle of the afternoon the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had potions. Draco groaned. He hated being in the same room with those Gryffindors. But he might admit some of them were pretty hot, not really his type, but he would love to mess with their minds. Draco sat near the back of the classroom; he didn't felt like being in the front today. Few of the people that were already there were talking to their friends, which made Draco uncomfortable.

"Can I sit here?" Draco looked up at the boy that talked. It was Blaise.

"Sure I guess." Draco moved his book onto his table.

"Thanks." Said Blaise, he sat down and started to stare at the students that were heading inside.

"You know I never come this early. I'm usually in the dorm staring at the fire, waiting for everyone else to leave." Blaise said. He turned to look at Draco who stared at him back.

"I never come early either, I guess I'm not myself today." That caused both boys to laugh.

Ginny had walked in, feeling nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous she had this class before, maybe she wasn't use to the 7th year students, since she was only a 6th year. Ginny moved her shoulder bag more on her shoulder and continued to walk down the aisles, looking for a place to sit down, but all of the seats were taken, except for two that were in the back. Ginny made a noise, today she would have to sit by Draco and a boy she didn't know.

She slowly walked over there and sat quietly. Harry turned his head and gave Ginny a warm smile, she smiled nervously. Draco rolled his eyes. A minute later Professor Snape walked through the door, causally but he rushed to his desk. He swamped around, some of the students looked rather nervous. Lately Snape has gone madder than before, maybe he failed to be the teacher of the Defense Against the Dark Arts again.

"Today you'll be making a potion. It's a difficult kind of potion and you'll be working out of class with your partners I assign you too. I don't except you to get a 100 percent, so don't try any of those useless tricks." Snape glared at Hermione, who looked rather embarrassment. "Lets see. You two pair up!" He then started going by row assigning students to who they were sitting by. When he came across Draco's table, he gave Draco 'the nod' which Draco looked upset. "Weasley!" Snape looked behind Draco, who sat Ginny.

"Yes." She said nervously.

"Move up a seat, you're pairing up with those two." Snape turned around with his cloak flying up behind him. Draco and Blaise turned their heads and looked at Ginny evilly. She swallowed and it hurt like heck. She quietly grabbed her bag and moved up a seat. She sat nervously by Draco.

The rest of the hour the three of them were quiet. When that hour past by and it was time to leave, Blaise spoke.

"The potion is due in a month and we can't keep doing this in class. Someone would have to take it and we'll have to work on it."

"What about my room." Draco said while getting up. Blaise did as well, Ginny got up behind Draco. "It's a quiet place, it's private, and I think it'll work."

"Alright that sounds good." Blaise said. Before the two of them left, Ginny cleared her throat. She thought it wasn't loud enough, but Draco and Blaise turned around and looked at her as if she was mad.

"What about me?" Ginny felt oddly stupid asking this question, but she was part of this potion making. And she wanted to get credit for it too.

"Ok why don't you look up what we need, hand us the ingredients and Blaise and I can work on making the potion." Draco loved making people feel left out, maybe that's why he doesn't have any friends. Draco tried not to worry about that, he was glad he was making the Weasley feel unwanted, which he was absolutely correct.

"No I meant the three of us doing the potion together. Work as a team." Ginny said softly.

"We are working on it together, but the only part you're not going to do is going into Draco's private dorm." Blaise smirked.

"Why not!" Ginny said it like she really wanted to go into Draco's room, which she doesn't.

"No." Draco said firmly. He walked away when the bell rung.

"Please I want to help you guys." Ginny pleaded. She was catching up with Draco and Blaise.

"You are. All you have to do is get the ingredients. Don't be so selfish Weasley." Blaise said brightly. Both Draco and Blaise laughed outloud, while a few students stared at them. Ginny stopped walking and stared at the two boys laughing at her.

"Stupid Slytherin boys. What was I thinking! There not going to change, were all partners that's it! Nothing more!" Ginny's hands turned into fits and then stormed away and walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

"You want to know what's odd." Harry said. He pointed his fork up in the air.

"Wha?" Ron said with food in his mouth.

"When I was walking over here for lunch I saw Malfoy talking to a boy." Harry said curiously. Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice before setting it down.

"Blaise Zabini." She said causally.

"Who?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry. Ron swallowed his food and stared at Hermione dumbful.

"That's his name. Currently Malfoy met a friend."

"Great we have to deal with Malfoy's insults, now we have to deal with Zabini's." Ron complained. Ginny sat there listening to the three of them fighting. She wasn't so proud of herself, since she tried making Malfoy and Zabini let her be part of the potion they were making. She sighed again, but it was more miserable.

After lunch Ginny walked inside the library. If she wanted to be part of the team, she would have to do as she was told and she hated that for one. Ginny walked towards the back of the library where the restricted books were at. She grabbed a ladder that came out of no where and started to climb up the small steps.

Draco walked inside the library after he was done talking to Crabbe and Goyle about him looking for something in class. Which he wasn't, he was looking for the red head Weasley girl, and he wanted to see if she had actually listened to them. He knew she would. He walked causally down the aisles to find that Weasley. He then spotted her. She was up on the ladder with her finger on her lip thinking hard. Draco cleared his throat.

"Are you done what you're looking for Weasley?" Draco smirked when she gave a jump. Ginny turned sideways to look at Malfoy.

"I guess so." She said sweetly and then she turned to look for the book she needed. Draco looked upset.

"Did you get upset because you couldn't join me and Blaise to my private dorm? What's the point I wouldn't let a Weasley into that special room."

"What's so special about it? It's just a room." Ginny said. This time she didn't look at him, she kept her eyes on the book shelf. She knew he would get upset this time.

"Shut up Weasley! At least I have a room! You have a closet!" Draco seemed mad at first then he started to laugh.

"Are you done Malfoy?" Ginny asked causally. Draco stopped laughing. Ginny stood in front of him with her book on her chest holding it lightly.

"What's up with you Weasley?" Draco asked disgustedly.

"I have to take notes for you and Zabini, so if you don't mind I'm going." Ginny turned around and walked away. Ginny didn't know what happened but all she knew, she didn't want that to happen. Draco caught up with her in the corridors.

"Give me the parchment at 8:15 by the Slytherin tower, don't be late. If you are, you will regret it." He walked off to the other direction with a smirk on his face. Ginny felt nervous now.

When Ginny was done taking all the notes and some of the ingredients Malfoy and Zabini would need. She walked out of the common room without telling Hermione where she was going. She didn't mind anyway, if Ginny would have told Hermione where she was actually going Hermione would tell Harry and Ron and the three of them would have a fit. It was 7:55, Ginny did have time, but the only problem was she didn't know where the Slytherin tower was at.

Ginny's mind screamed. She hoped Malfoy was on Perfect duty today and hopefully she'll run into him, hand it to him and then run away. But of course that didn't happen. She didn't see him on duty and there were two problems. It was 8:00 and she was lost.

The corridor she was at was sort of getting cold. She once heard Lavender say some of the corridors were cold and you would found out at that moment it was the dungeons. It was 8:10, she had five minutes left. Four minutes past and Ginny finally turned a corner, she'll now regret it. She walked a little faster since she had a minute left.

A second later she saw Malfoy leaning against a wall. When she reached to him, he looked down at his watch.

"Your one minute late." He looked up at her.

"Well it was your fault for not telling me where the stupid tower was at!" Ginny shouted.

"It was your fault for not asking." Draco smirked.

"Here! Have the stupid notes and some of the ingredients! I only found three, I'll find the rest later, but for now be happy what you got!" Ginny handed Draco the parchment that had some of the directions and some of the ingredients they needed for only part of the potion. She then stormed off the same direction she came from. Draco stared after her with a smirk across his face.

'_This is going to be fun' _He thought to himself.

--

**A/N chapter two is now done! I hoping you guys are liking the story...keep reviewing!**


	3. The Making of the Potion

**A/N Chap3 is up! I like this chapter a lot, because showing how Ginny wants to be with Draco and Blaise and their not noticing it. Keep reviewing! **

Chapter 3 The Making of the Potion

"Hey make sure you put the snake's blood in there." Blaise leaned over to where Draco was slowly pouring a purple gooey thing inside the beaker, before they put it inside the actually cup.

Draco got so annoyed of Blaise talking, that if he said another word he would sure enough pour the snake's blood inside his drink tomorrow. They were in Draco's private room without a certain red being there. She was probably crying her eyes out. She really wasn't but that's what Draco thought, since she left so quickly.

"Poor it slowly," Blaise said quietly.

"Blaise shut up! Stop distracting me!" Once Draco poured the gooey stuff, he grabbed a near by wooden spoon and started to stir the ingredients. After about five minutes, Draco stopped stirring and stared at the bowl. Blaise leaned over more to see what it looked like.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Blaise asked disgustedly.

"I think so." Draco said. They both made a disgusted faces.

The next morning, which was now Potion class, Ginny hurried over to Draco and Blaise.

"Are you guys done putting the ingredients in?" Ginny asked.

"Yup, all we need is-" Blaise stopped and looked at Draco.

"We just need the love forming thing." Draco said. He rather not care what the thing was called. Ginny did, since she corrected him.

"You mean the Endless Love?" Draco stared down at Ginny. "Well that's what it's called. Don't ask me why." She had seen the look Draco gave her.

"What the hell is the Endless Love?" They break apart 'staring' and looked at Blaise when he started to talk.

"It's something you'll never have Zabini." Ginny said brightly. Blaise gave her a pissed off look. He was about to say something to her, but she interrupted him.

"You need a girl to be there. She's the one to know all the answers. But you probably don't know who that girl is, unless your very smart, like Hermione, you'll find that some girl and she'll have all the answers." Ginny was caught up in her thoughts that she jumped a little when Blaise shouted.

"You're lying!"

"I am not!"

"You just want to go to Draco's dorm!"

"Now why would I do that?" Ginny said "His gross. You're gross. All guys are gross." Ginny is it like it was obvious. Blaise and Draco thought about that for a few seconds.

"Not Potter." Draco suggested.

"No he isn't!" Ginny shouted in anger. "Wait, yes he is!" She then realized what she said and corrected herself. Draco and Blaise started to laugh at her. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the corridor.

Draco sat next to Ginny and Blaise sat the other side of her.

"Blaise and I thought about it. And we think it's fair for you to be part of this stupid useless potion. If we have an extra person, we can get done faster and we won't have to worry about it later on. And you should feel wanted when I saw that kind of crap." Draco spoke casually. Ginny turned her head slowly and stared at Draco. It was unbelievable. He had offered her something. Well, it was something she thought would never come out of Draco's mouth, but it did.

"You're joking right?" Ginny asked.

"No! Don't make me take it back!" Draco shouted.

"Sorry. It was unexpected."

"Meet us after dinner outside the Great Hall." Blaise said.

Class started and it was another busy lesson. They had to take notes half the period. Once they were done, they would have to get some of the ingredients to continue the making of the potion. Blaise had made Ginny get the ingredients and she did as she was told. But she wasn't proud of it though. When class ended Ginny walked out of class, she was followed by Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I'm fine, why?" Ginny asked without looking at her.

"Well...you sort of seem upset lately. Has Malfoy and Zabini been giving you a hard time. I heard what Zabini said to you in class, 'to get the damn ingredients.' You know Gin, you shouldn't let them boss you around, just because they are in Slytherin doesn't mean they have to-"

"It's not like I have people caring about me! And I'm not including you into my miserable life! So leave me alone! I can take care of myself and I don't need you or Harry or Ron to tell me what to do!" Ginny shouted. She wasn't going to care if people were staring at her. It was a habit and Hermione had to take the one thing that might be worth something later on. She turned the corner, feeling unwanted again.

"I'm telling you she has gone mental!" Ron said at the dinner table. He shoved a piece of chicken inside his mouth and started to enjoy it. Hermione glared at him.

"Ron she hasn't gone mental! She just feels left out! I wouldn't blame her!" Hermione wasn't taking this whole conversation the way she wanted it to be and Ron or Harry didn't get it. Harry looked up from his plate and stared at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Harry asked curiously. Ron nodded his head.

"Remember how Ron didn't accept me at first. He thought I was a Miss-Know-It-All." Hermione said calmly.

"And it's still true." Ron said. Hermione stomped on his feet. She was pleased with herself as Ron yelled in pain and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Good luck Gin!" Neville shouted from behind her. Ginny turned and waved her hand. She turned back and giggled. She walked past her brother and his two best friends they stared at her before she disappeared from behind the doors. Ginny looked around to find Draco and Blaise, but she had only seen Blaise leaning against the wall, looking bored.

"Let's go." He said and walked off.

"What about Malfoy?" She said after she caught up with Blaise.

"He had to do something."

The rest of the way was quiet. Once in awhile Ginny would huff and Blaise would glare at her. She didn't mind as long as he knew she was still there, she was fine. When they walked past the Slytherin tower, which Ginny remembered, they turned another corridor by the kitchens and found a portrait full of flying fruits falling down from the sky. Ginny looked at Blaise. He stared at it for a second and then turned to her.

"Don't ask me why. It sometimes does that." Ginny silently giggled. Blaise said the password and the portrait swung open. They walked down a long dark corridor. They turned a few times until they stopped at a door. The door looked exactly like the other dorms the houses had. Blaise pushed the door open and walked inside and fall on the comfortable chair that was sitting warmly by the burning fire.

Ginny took the chance to look around, but she decided to stay where she was at. Around her was Draco's bed at the far corner. The comforter was pure black and the sheets were a dark green, like the colors for Slytherin house. The pillows were mixed color, some black and some green. It looked so inviting. On the left side of his bed was a dark wooden desk. There was parchments everywhere and shattered books lying there looking helpless. On Ginny's right was the bathroom and on the other side of the bathroom was a bookshelf and by the bookshelf was a fireplace and three comfortable chairs that were also pure black.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me figure out what to do with the potion?" Blaise asked. Ginny walked over to Blaise feeling a little embarrassed. She had no idea how long she was standing there and she wasn't going to ask. A few minutes past and her and Blaise were sort of getting along, at least they stopped fighting at who's turn to stir the bowl.

Draco walked in a minute later when Ginny and Blaise stopped fighting. Blaise looked up from the book they needed and Ginny looked up from the bowl. Draco's cloak was half way falling off of his shoulders. His hair was messy and he looked rather lazy and more tired. Blaise smirked.

"Where have you been?" Blaise asked with a few laughs in between. Draco walked inside the bathroom and started to fix his hair.

"I was with Pansy. I swear that's the last she'll get from me." Draco said. Ginny didn't know what that meant, but Blaise did. He started to laugh.

"So is it over between you to then?"

"Yup," Draco said. He fixed his cloak and walked over to where Blaise and Ginny were at.

"How far are we done?" Draco asked.

"We're not nearly done." Blaise said miserable.

"Ok let's try putting in that thing." Draco pointed to a beaker that was a color of a dark red.

"It's called the Stone of Ruby." Ginny said.

"Yeah whatever," Draco said not caring.

The rest of the night went by strangely. Ginny tried to hold back her giggling every time Blaise would say something stupid, Draco would always have a stupid comeback. The two boys didn't mind her giggling but she rather keep it to herself, just to be on the safe side. But what was she scared of? Nothing really she had a great time with them, so have Blaise and Draco. The three of them felt weird about it, but they held that feeling secretively.

**A/N Chap4 is coming _really_ soon!**


	4. The Motion

**A/N I did this when I stayed home yesterday. So I'm hoping you're liking it. It might not make sense, I'm not sure, but I have read it twice today, so maybe it doesn't. But whatever you do make sure you review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 The Motion

"I'm soo bloody tired." Blaise groaned.

"We've got four more to go." Ginny said. Draco started to lean forward because he was about to fall asleep until he heard Ginny's voice.

The lovely three students that very much hated a certain red head were absolutely tired. It was around 2 am and they weren't done making half of the potion. Ginny became frustrated when the potion didn't want to stir. She thought it was odd for a potion to disagree like that. Ginny had screamed and Draco shouted back at her, telling her to be quiet, because he was trying to sleep. Blaise knocked over two liquid bottles and the three of them had to start over again. Draco tried to sleep, but all he heard was Blaise and Ginny fighting whose turn to stir the bowl. So he tried helping but Ginny began to have her temper. _Draco and Blaise had noted: Never get a Weasley girl on her bad side. It's not pretty_.

"Urgh this is so stupid!" Ginny shouted.

"Hey why don't we try the stone again?" Blaise suggested.

"We could have used it fifteen minutes ago, but _you _had to mix it with the black rose!" Draco shouted.

"Oh sorry about that," Blaise said quietly.

"Well you should be! We could all be in bed if it wasn't for you!" Draco gave Blaise a dark look. Blaise did as well. Ginny thought it was the tiredness that was messing with their minds, that's why they won't stop shouting at each other. Ginny still forced on mixing the red and green liquid so she can put a spell that would turn the colour **A/N British word.** into a turquoise.

"Well sorry if _we _started to late!" Blaise yelled.

"It was you that said after dinner! Everything's your fault!" Draco shouted.

"You know-" Blaise said "just-just shut up!"

"No!"

Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Would you boys shut the bloody hell up? I'm trying to concentrate and I can't if you two are shouting at something that's both your fault!" Draco and Blaise looked at Ginny. She wasn't looking at them. Once she poured the two liquids together she said. "Done, happy?"

"Not really." Blaise said as he gave a dark look at Draco, which he gave one back. Ginny rolled her eyes and started to get up.

"We have a week until the potion stops bubbling and we can start working on it more." She said. She walked over to the door. She turned back and she had Draco and Blaise staring at her.

"Uh sorry," Blaise stated.

"For what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well for shouting and then trying blaming it on each other." Draco said. In Ginny's head she started to laugh. This was something she wouldn't have thought.

"Wow two Slytherin boys are apologizing to me. That's a shocker!" She giggled to herself.

"Don't get use to it!" Blaise said after he grabbed his book bag. Ginny nodded in agreement, she turned the knob from the door and walked out. The door shut behind her and it gave her a jump. She looked around and it was pitched black.

Ginny wasn't all that scared, but she knew if something popped out she was sure she would die. She was at the Slytherin tower! Of course something was going to happen. She had thought of Ron, it was around 2 and she wasn't in her lonely bed. She wasn't worrying about Ron's recreation, she was thinking about her long hours with Draco and Blaise. Ginny walked slowly, she looked alert and ready to attack, but she was still scared. She spent six hours with Draco and Blaise. They talked about some of their stories as Ginny giggled. She felt so right being with them and that scared her. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. It was like a sin for her to think Draco and Blaise would be friends with her.

Ginny sighed at the thought of that.

'_I'm going to die alone.' _Ginny thought miserably. Speaking of dying, Ginny shook her thoughts and looked around at where she was at. She couldn't see where she was going and she thought of grabbing her wand, but someone would have their wand ready, ready to kill the smallest Weasley. Ginny started to panic. She turned back but there was no use to that, since she couldn't see a thing in the dark gloomily corridor. Then she heard something drop and it started to roll down an unknown corridor. Ginny screamed and ran for her life.

To make something much unknown, Ginny pushed the door open and found Draco and Blaise talking. They heard Ginny push the door and they looked up. They both gave her a confused look.

"It was so scary." Ginny said nervously.

"What was?" Blaise sounded concerned.

"Where I was, I heard something dropping and then it started to roll, I got so scared that I ran for my life and then I guess I ran back here without me knowing it." Ginny still sound nervous but now it started to sound scared. Actually Ginny didn't know why she ended back in Draco's dorm, but she was glad she did.

"Well Blaise was about to leave. Let's go take you back then." Draco said as he grabbed his cloak off of his bed.

"Thanks." Ginny said quietly. She now felt stupid. They walked down the same corridor Ginny was at. This time she felt not alone. They walked in silence until the three of them stepped out of the dark corridor.

"Take the lead Weasley." Draco stared down at the confused Weasley girl.

"What?" Ginny looked back at Draco, who gave her a look of craziness.

"Your tower," Blaise looked annoyed. Ginny blushed. She felt so stupid.

"Oh." She said quietly. She started to walk ahead of them as they followed behind her. She wondered why they were following her; she thought they wanted her to be safe, since they were responsible to take her back safe and sound. _'Aww how nice of them, but they are still these stupid prats I know. Oh crap I passed the portrait.' _Ginny walked backwards where the fat lady was sleeping. Ginny turned her head to see where these prats were. They were talking and they didn't see Ginny pass her tower, Ginny was relieved on that. She cleared her throat to get their attention. Once she did she said.

"Thanks for walking with me." Ginny said sweetly. The fat lady opened her eyes slowly.

"Yeah just don't let that happen again." Blaise looked annoyed.

"I'll make sure of that." She smiled. Draco and Blaise turned around and walked back to their tower. Ginny said the password and walked inside the common room and headed for her lonely bed and fall asleep. Not knowing that Hermione was up, waiting for her.

The next morning Ginny walked inside in Potions. She spotted Hermione and sat next to her.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said brightly.

"Hi Gin." Hermione stared at her curiously. Ginny didn't notice her staring, she looked around the classroom. She wanted this class to be over with so she can go to Charms and practice her memory charm. She didn't know why she wanted to practice that for, but today she felt like learning it. A minute later Ron and Harry sat down at the same table they were at.

"Did Hermione have a bad dream last night?" Ron teased. Hermione glared at him.

"No. What makes you think that?" Hermione gave Ron a dark look.

"Well maybe it was because Viktor sent you a letter, telling you he wants you back, and blah, blah, blah all that mushy stuff." Harry laughed. Hermione gave a fake laugh.

"Like, I would take him back!" Hermione shouted. That made Ron and Harry laugh even more. Ginny looked at Hermione surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Because it's not true, they saw me writing a letter and it was talking about Viktor." Ginny gave a nod, knowing she understood. Hermione leaned to the side and started to whisper to Ginny.

"What happened to you last late? You didn't come until 3. What happened?" Hermione asked in concern. Ginny had widened her eyes.

"She'd what!" Hermione and Ginny looked over at Ron.

"What time did you get back, and why were you up that late!" Ron's face turned red. Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione stood out of the way, this was currently between the two siblings, who hated to be told what to do.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Ginny shouted back.

"Shh!" Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked to their right to see who shushed them.

"Class hasn't started! And the both of you are already fighting!" Seamus looked annoyed.

"Stay out of this Seamus!" Ron shouted back.

"How about no!"

"Shut up the both of you!" Hermione shouted. Ron and Seamus fall silent but stared at each other darkly.

"God Granger I wish you would shut up! You're giving us Slytherins a major headache!" The five Gryffindors that were arguing moments ago stared over at where Blaise was at. Some of the Slytherins and himself weren't that far away, they saw Blaise smirking.

"Why don't you! And this has nothing to do with you!" Ron shouted again.

"Oh it will when a certain Weasley comes crying to us." Blaise smirked again. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus and few of the Slytherins that were listening didn't get what Blaise said. But Draco and Ginny did.

'_Oh why did he have to say that? And I wasn't crying!' _

"Hey don't get me involved in this is! And I wasn't crying!" Ginny looked offended. The trio looked at Ginny surprised. Draco and Blaise smirked at her.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted. Ginny still stared at Blaise and Draco and they stared back, feeling pleased with themselves, they had gotton interrupted when Snape walked inside the classroom looking around the room disgustedly. Some students thought he was trying to smirk, but couldn't.

"Sit where your partners are at! Now move!" Snape yelled. Students gathered all their stuff and walked over and sat down at their partners table. Ginny groaned. She grabbed her stuff and walked over to Blaise and Draco. They still stared at her with their smirks. Ginny slammed her bag and her book on the table and plopped in her seat and crossed her arms. She started to pout.

Blaise leaned over to her and whispered. "I know you weren't, but it's so good to lie." Blaise started to laugh. Ginny glared at him darkly. She then made up her mind and said.

"I don't have to lie to get what I want. But I can _act_ and get _exactly_ what I want." Ginny smiled at that. Blaise stared at her crazily. For the next few minutes Blaise, Draco and Ginny were taking notes. There was a lot to be done on their potion and Ginny had no idea why it had to take this long. After about five minutes Blaise stood up and walked over to Snape and started to talk to him about something. Draco looked at Ginny.

She was happily writing. Even though she wasn't really taking notes from the book. She started to smile down at her parchment, with a nod she grabbed her bag and opened it and put that parchment inside her bag. She took out another blank paper and started to enjoy herself again. She giggled a few times and kept smiling brightly. Draco got annoyed and became rather disgusted.

"What are you smiling about Weasley?" Draco said disgustedly. Without looking up Ginny said.

"It's nothing. Don't mind me." She looked up from her parchment and looked over at Draco.

"What are you writing?" Draco leaned to her side and tried looking at her paper. She pulled it out of his way.

"It's nothing." Ginny said.

"It's blank, I can't see it if it's blank." Draco looked into Ginny's eyes. Ginny felt so strange staring in Draco's grey eyes, but she had to admit, it was wonderful to look at them. Draco looked down on the floor and started to laugh silently to himself.

"What's so funny Malfoy?" Ginny stared at him curiously.

"Nothing," Draco continued to laugh silently.

"Come on tell me." Ginny pleaded. "If you tell me I'll show you my parchment." Draco looked up from the floor and stared at her once again. Ginny felt strange again.

"I was only joking. Like I would actually see what you're writing. It probably has Mrs. Pothead all over the paper. It probably has all your sad little children's names." Draco tried to sound disgusted but he couldn't help to laugh at it. Ginny gasped.

"Is that what you think? You think I'm writing Harry's and mine name all over the paper. Well for your information I'm not. And I don't do that childish writing, that's for first years. And I don't like Harry to clear it up." Ginny looked down at the parchment and then back at Draco, who was still staring at her.

"Tell that to Pansy, she does that all the time." Draco said bitterly.

"I would if she would stop staring at me like she wants to kill me. But one day I'll fight her and get that whole madness I have inside of me." Ginny smiled brightly. For the first time Draco saw Ginny smile. I mean yes he has seen her smile, but this smile was like happy. Nothing around her cared and all she cared was herself, but only she didn't know that. Draco shook out his thought as he was thinking he was going mad. Ginny turned around nervously and continued to write.

Blaise came and sat down with a happy smile.

"What's with you?" Draco looked annoyed.

"I asked Snape if we can put in the lotus in a bit early and he said it was alright." Blaise smiled again.

"Good job Blaise." Draco smiled. Ginny looked at them shocking.

"You can't do that." She said surprised. Draco and Blaise turned to look at her. "It's called cheating. You got to wait until we put in the green ivy and the warmwood and then put in the lotus." Blaise smiled.

"Weasley you'll have to get use to the fact that we're Slytherins and they don't care if we cheat or lie or kill...we don't care." Blaise said simply. Ginny crossed her arms and started to pout. She then figured she shouldn't pout.

'_But see the thing is if they put in the lotus the potion will turn into clear and it's really suppose to be light pink. Well actually it depends what color you get for the lotus...but I still think its wrong, just because their in Slytherin doesn't give them a right to do that. What the heck am I saying! I'm partners with those two prats! If we get done faster, I won't have to be with them anymore! Yes! I'm glad there in Slytherin!'_

But really what Ginny was trying to ignore that the fact she wants to be with Blaise and Draco. She did want to be their friends. She wanted _them _to protect her in anyway. She wanted them to care for her and not care if she was in Gryffindor. They'll be the bestiest friends and that's what Ginny wanted, but the things that were now, had to stay the way it was.

Draco looked at Ginny, she was smiling down at her parchment again. He still had that image of her smiling, he couldn't help but to enjoy himself again with that same expression she had when she gave it to him. Draco pursed his lips as he tried to not smile at Ginny. His face turned even paler as he tried his hardest to not smile. He finally convinced himself he was mad and let it out. He laughed nervously, Blaise looked at him curiously. Draco laughed again still silently and nervously.

When the bell rung the three of them walked out of the classroom. Ginny tried to stay as close as she could with them. So far she was doing pretty good, until her brother grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Ron! Couldn't you see I was talking to them!" Ginny shouted angrily.

"No you weren't" Harry said curiously.

"Well I was about to until this prat pulled me aside!" Ginny stared at Ron darkly.

"Where were you last night?" Ron sound angrily.

"I was-I was making the potion." Ginny said.

"Alone? At three in the morning?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?" Ginny shouted again.

"Alone all alone." Harry ignored her.

"Not really." Ginny looked down and stared at the floor like she was interested in it.

"What do you mean not really?" Ron tried forcing her to talk.

"I was with Malfoy and Zabini."

"Oh God!" Ron shouted. He let go of Ginny's shoulder and started to whine.

"You-you with, you were with them!" Harry didn't take it to well either.

"Well I am there _partners_. So I _think_ I _should_ get the credit too."

"But not like that!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, Snape did say we'll have to work on it outside the classroom. It seems fair." Hermione said. Ron ran up to them.

"Yeah but I figured it would be in the library!" Ron looked at Ginny, who stared at him bravely. "Were you at the library?" Ron asked curiously, Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Nope!" Ginny said brightly. Ron looked like he was about to faint, Harry looked pale and Hermione smiled.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted.

"Like I've said, I'm still alive. There not going to do anything to me." Ginny said as she began to walk away.

"Not yet!" Ron shouted back at her. Ginny waved her hand. She continued to walk down the corridor with a smile on her face.

Draco and Blaise walked down the busy corridor. Some students were standing by a classroom some were leaning against the wall, not caring to go to class. Blaise looked at Draco, he seemed to be bored.

"I know your secret." Blaise said. Draco looked at him.

"What secret? I don't have a secret." Draco seriously didn't know what was going on.

"Oh come on! I've been friends with you for the past month and I can figure out that you like someone!" Blaise smirked.

"You're mad. I don't like anyone." Draco said calmly.

"I saw the way you looked at the Weasley girl." Blaise smiled. Draco looked at him again, but it was more of a curious way.

"I was talking to Snape and I saw you looking at her like you never seen you her in any other way."

"I don't. But I will let you know this. You're mad!" Draco walked inside History of Magic he was followed by a smiling Blaise.

Blaise knew Draco was hiding something and he knew Ginny was too. Something between them was something Blaise was happy for.

'_This is going to be fun.' _Blaise thought happily in his mind. Draco stared at him madly.


	5. The Part Where I Want You

**A/N I did this during class today. Hehe I'm bad, I know shouldn't have but 4th period is sooooo _boring_! Its science and we basically don't do anything. Yeah! I actually like this chapter, so all you loving people tell me what you think!**

Chapter 5 The Part Where I Want You

A week past and Ginny was glad she didn't have potions that whole week. Which she thought that was odd. Besides she couldn't get out of it that easily, a week had past and that means she'll have to work on the potion again with Malfoy and Zabini. Ginny wasn't that much proud about that.

Ginny walked up to a tower, where she liked to sit on the window shill and think about everything. She had loved when the wind bushed against her face. She loved how the lake smelled, even though sometimes it smelled like fish and Ginny would try not to smell it to much. Ginny sat down on her favorite spot and started to think.

Blaise was pretty much upset that night. He held his fist tightly as he walked down the corridor. Pansy had decided to start a fire in the middle of the common room and she would have thought it was funny to push Crabbe through the fire and he wouldn't get burned. That was so like Pansy, but once she pushed Crabbe, Crabbe had run into Blaise and Blaise got pushed into the fire. He wasn't actually inside of it, only the bottom of his robe caught on fire, after that he cursed Pansy.

He pulled a door open. Ginny was startled. She sat up straight and looked at the open door where she was at. Blaise approached a moment later and he was taken back, but he tried not to show it. Instead he showed his angry side, which in fact he still was.

"So is this where you sleep Weasley or is it because Pothead kicked you out because he found out you were his stocker?" Blaise crossed his arms and leaned against the open door. Ginny looked upset.

"I don't stock Harry. And I'm not telling you why I am here." Ginny tried to sound calm, Blaise smirked.

"Oh really, it's not like I care or anything, but tell me, why are you here?" Blaise still seemed to be angry.

"If you don't care so such then why are you asking?" Ginny stood up and crossed her arms.

"Shut up Weasley!" Blaise gave Ginny a dark look.

"I am not! And you can't tell me I can!" Ginny shouted. She walked over to Blaise and also gave him a dark glare.

"Let's see about that." Blaise said quietly, but it sounded creepy. The back of Ginny's hairs stood up, she tried not to be nervous, because she knows Blaise won't hurt her.

Blaise took out his wand slowly from his cloak he didn't took his eyes off of Ginny. He held up his wand in front of the two of them.

'_Maybe he can.' _Ginny thought nervously. Blaise saw the look Ginny was giving and he started to smirk. He started to walk as Ginny walked backwards. Once Ginny hit the stone cold wall, she fixed her eyes on Blaise's wand. Blaise laughed. He then walked out of the room and headed to the Slytherin tower. Ginny stood there, leaning against the wall looking scared. She knew Blaise wasn't going to hurt her and she knew nothing was going to hurt her. Ginny got past it and started to walk up the stairs to go to the Gryffindor tower.

The next day, Ginny got out of bed, took a shower, grabbed her clothes and walked down to the Great Hall. Ginny had thought over and over that friends weren't really important for her. She knew once she gets a friend, she'll be stuck with them and she couldn't do that again after what happened to her only, truly best friend. Ginny turned the corner she set her eyes on Blaise, who was laughing with Draco and a person from the Slytherin Quidditch team. Blaise looked over at Ginny, he smirked at her. Ginny walked more bravely towards Blaise. It was his fault she was scared.

Ginny walked passed them. "Sorry Blaise you can look all you want, but it isn't going to happen." She said brightly. Blaise gave her a crazy look and Draco looked confused. Ginny laughed silently to herself as she entered herself to the Great Hall.

Once Ginny was done, she walked inside Potions and sat down. She saved two seats, which she wasn't proud of and sat quietly until class started. Someone had slammed their book on the table and Ginny saw from the corner of her eye, she saw a shaggy brown hair boy who looked pretty upset. Blaise sat down beside her and stared at her with narrowed eyes. Ginny pursed her lips as she tried not to look at him or even try to smile.

After what seemed like eternity Blaise spoke harshly. "What was that for Weasley?" Ginny turned to look at Blaise; he looked upset even more when she looked at him. Ginny looked at Draco who still looked confused. Draco figured he should stay out of the way. He knows Blaise can handle it.

'_Well that's very nice of him.' _Ginny thought. Ginny stared at Blaise once again and he and Draco were still staring at her. She had to think of something, she couldn't actually say he scared her last night, it was so UN-her.

"Well you were looking at me with your Slytherin smirks. I just got annoyed." Ginny said simply.

"Your soo annoying Weasley," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I've been told thank you very much." Ginny smiled she was so enjoying this.

"Why?" Draco finally spoke up and it was back to his attitude version.

"Ron always told me that I got on his nerves so much that he would lock me up in the closet and let me out when it was time for dinner." Draco and Blaise looked at each other and they both smirked. Ginny had seen it and she was sort of upset.

"Don't even think about it!" Ginny pointed her finger at them.

"Weasley put your finger down. I really don't want to be pointed at someone I hate." Blaise said bitterly. Ginny put her finger down with a smile. Draco's stomached ached. She had done it again and he was going crazy. Draco looked away from Ginny quickly before she saw him trying to smile back at her.

'_I hate myself.' _Draco thought miserably.

Class ended an hour later, as everyone gathered their stuff, Blaise said. "After dinner meet each other outside the Great Hall." The three of them nodded. Ginny smiled, they had let her come back again. Maybe they actually do keep their promises. Ginny departed from Draco and Blaise and headed straight for Care of Magical of Creatures. She walked outside she was glad she had a class that was outside, she so needed fresh air.

But only it wasn't, well not for her. A few of the students and her had a difficult time dealing with a turtle not catching on fire. Ginny would shout a few spells at her useless turtle, but it would always catch on fire. Once the hundredth time, the tiny little thing flew into the water as well as Ginny. For some odd reason, she went with the turtle and she didn't know why. Maybe she said a spell and she didn't know what she was saying since she became very frustrated with it and she landed in the lake with her turtle. Magic always has its odd reasons.

After class Ginny walked inside Hogwarts she was drenched in water, her hair was a mess, her bottom robe was burned and she had a rip on the side of her shoulder. Ginny walked down the corridor ignoring what people were saying, which some cared less. Draco and Blaise walked up behind Ginny and started to laugh at her. Ginny turned to see who was laughing at her so she can kill them it was the annoying two prats she hated. They walked beside her and Ginny tried to ignore that safe feeling she was having.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked as he was still laughing at her. He pulled out a long green seaweed out of Ginny's hair. Ginny didn't say anything.

"You look like you've been attacked." Blaise laughed.

"By the Sea Water," Draco and Blaise roared into laughter.

"Shut up." Ginny said darkly.

"No." Draco said in between his laughs.

"Fine I'll tell you." Ginny said bitterly. Draco and Blaise fall silent as they continued to walk down the corridor. "A stupid turtle wouldn't stop burning, I kept saying spells so it won't and then all of a sudden it flew into the water and I went with it." Draco and Blaise laughed harder. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"See you Weasley and nice story you told us." Draco said. They started to laugh again.

"Don't you even dare using that against me, I had enough with that stupid turtle and I don't need you two prats to make it worse!" Ginny said angrily. Draco and Blaise listened as they still laughed silently.

Ginny walked away still looking upset. Hermione had seen Ginny coming and she started to run up to her when she saw the way Ginny looked.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Hermione looked surprised.

"Nothing," Ginny said angrily.

"Gin you look like you've been attacked by-" Ron said in between his laughs. Ginny cut him off as she looked annoyed.

"The Sea Water, yes I've already heard." Ron and Harry laughed. Hermione laughed silently. Ginny looked at them even more upset.

'_There acting like Malfoy and Zabini. I thought they would say its ok Ginny and I would have told them to put a sock in it.' _Ginny was interrupted in her thoughts when someone yelled out her name or it seemed like it.

"Red!" Ginny turned around and Ron, Harry and Hermione looked up too. Blaise and Draco walked up to Ginny.

"Hey Red took this it's the directions for the potion." Blaise handed Ginny a folded up parchment that said Red in red ink.

'_Why are they calling me Red? And when?' _Ginny thought curiously.

"She's not going to listen to you two! You're both mad!" Ron shouted at them.

"Calm down Weasley." Draco looked at Ron disgustedly. "It's got nothing to do with you."

"Oh it does when it has something to do with my sister!" Harry and Hermione were trying to hold Ron back from jumping on Draco, he smirked. He then turned to Ginny.

"You know when to meet us?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded, Draco and Blaise nodded and walked off.

"Where are you going Ginny?" Ron said after Harry and Hermione let go of him Ginny turned to look at them.

"We're working on the potion today." With that Ginny walked away.

When Ginny sat down in Transfiguration, she took out her parchment and automatically took notes. After about five minutes of the lesson, Ginny rested her head on her hand she used her free hand and put it inside her pocket. She then felt something. She took it out of her pocket and it was the note Blaise handed to her. It said 'Red' in red ink. Ginny slowly opened the letter and blocked Professor McGonagall's lecture.

_Red,_

_That is your name now when you're with us. Draco's is ferret boy and mine is shaggy. Don't laugh I know it's gay. Ok so the reason why **us** and when I mean **us** I'm meaning Draco and I are writing to you, which **I** take that offended. You see **us** Slytherins don't write to Gryffindors, like you. Since you're our partner and you'll start getting all crazy on us if we get all Slytherin-ish on you, we decided for you to be...ha! Like I'm really going to tell you what we decided! Man I wish I can see the look on your face! You're probably all smiling and laughing, but it was funny I had to admit, but seriously we think you're alright. That doesn't mean a thing so just ignore it. Well we got to go, we got better things to do before you start getting all crazy on Draco and I. So see you after dinner._

_Blaise aka Shaggy _

When Ginny finished the letter, she started to giggle under her hand. She tried to be quiet as she could. Colin Creevy looked at Ginny curiously. Transfiguration ended twenty minutes later, Ginny thought that was fast. She figured that she wasn't paying attention, since she read the letter twice.

Ginny sat by Hermione at the Gryffindor table when dinner started. Ginny couldn't really eat, even if she could, she'll chew slowly. All she could think about was what Blaise said in the letter. Was he really trying to tell her something? Or was it just a joke, like he said it was? Ginny didn't know if it was a joke or not, it really didn't say it, but she figured it probably was. Slytherins have their ways. Ginny looked around the Great Hall.

Everyone was chatting with their friends, when Ginny came across the Slytherin table she laid her eyes on a certain blonde boy. He started to laugh at his friend who spitted out his drink when his other friend said something gross.

Dinner was over and Ginny hurriedly walked out of the Great Hall and met up with Draco and Blaise. They were leaning against the wall as they were done talking to two Quidditch players on Draco's team. Blaise looked at Ginny, Draco tried to afford liking at her.

"Are you ready?" Blaise asked Ginny nodded. The three of them walked down the corridor in complete silence until they reached into Draco's dorm.

"Blaise get the potion heating, Red get some water and get it from my bathroom and I'll get the directions out." Draco had ordered. Blaise and Ginny did what they needed to do. Once the three of them got everything ready, they once again sat in a circle and started to do their part.

A half an hour later, Blaise had to get a potion mix from Snape's office or they call it the storage. Blaise walked out. It was deadly quiet. The potion stopped bubbling and Draco wished it hasn't, he hated it when it was quiet, unless he was upset and needed to think, other than that, he couldn't stand it. Draco cleared his throat nervously and looked up at Ginny, she looked as well.

"It's boring." Draco said.

'_What the hell!'_ Draco thought to himself. Ginny started to giggle.

"Yes it is boring." Ginny couldn't help but smile. Draco had enough.

"Why do you do that? It gets annoying." Draco asked. Ginny smiled again.

"I can't help it. I like to smile. I've seen you do it." Ginny gasped.

"What?" Draco looked confused.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Ginny said innocently

"You caught me smiling?" Draco still looked confused.

"Uh no, no I haven't. Oh just forget it." Ginny said as she failed. Draco started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing really," Draco shrugged. There was another silence. Ginny turned her head the other way so Draco wouldn't see her smiling.

'_What's wrong with me?' _Ginny had asked herself. Draco cleared his throat again, Ginny looked at him.

"Can I tell you something?" Draco said quietly.

"Sure." Ginny said. Throughout her head was asking a million of questions, Ginny ignored them and stared at Draco.

Draco had sat next to Ginny he stared into her brown eyes he was now lost in them. He felt like she was sad about something, but he couldn't figure out why. Draco couldn't really control his feelings at this moment. He started to lean forward as Ginny looked a little scared. He seen her look and he smiled.

"It's ok." Draco said quietly. Ginny took a deep breath and waited for what was going to happen next. They were so close together that Ginny felt Draco breathing. He leaned a little further.

"Alright," Ginny said quietly, just like the tone Draco had.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. Draco gave a confused look Ginny nodded.

"Yes I'm sure." Ginny said very quietly.

Their lips touched barely, before anything happened, Blaise had walked in.

**A/N Uh sorry about that! Just don't kill me! Someone had actually sent me a message on my other story telling me to hurry up with the one of chapters, because it was a cliffhanger. Lol I so started to laugh. So I'll try to hurry and let all of you know what happened...ooh **


	6. Midnight

**A/N I was actually going to wait over the weekend to post this, but I couldn't make all of you wait that long. It's short and I'm sorry. Enjoy! **

Chapter Six Midnight

"Oh was I interrupting something?" Blaise sort of seemed embarrassed about it.

"No, no you didn't." Ginny started to turn red as she was almost about to kiss **_'DRACO MALFOY! ARE YOU CRAZY?' _**Ginny's mind was screaming. Ginny couldn't help but to giggle nervously. Blaise looked at Draco.

"What?" Draco ignored the fact that his best friend had almost caught him. Blaise looked at Draco curiously but he ignored it and left it alone...for now.

That night, Ginny wanted to walk around, to clear out her mind. She walked outside to where the Forbidden Forest was at. Ginny stood there looking up at the tall trees. The wind hit the leaves as the leaves went flying everywhere. Ginny took a deep breath and walked into the Forbidden Forest. Ginny walked slowly through the forest, she wasn't all that much safe here, but she really needed to think and get out and get fresh air. She turned around a few times to see if anyone was following her, once she saw nothing, she continued to walk through.

Ginny had came across an unknown lake. She had never seen it before or no one has mentioned it. Ginny pushed a branch out of her way and walked towards the lake. When Ginny approached, it took her breath away. There were different colors of lotus, it covered the whole lake. There was a big waterfall and it dropped heavily into the water. Ginny took a closer look at the water it was an emerald green that sparked throughout the water. There were also little tiny fairies flying around the lake.

Ginny continued to walk around, nothing had really caught her eye. Minutes past and right before Ginny was going to go back to Hogwarts, a voice spoke darkly. Ginny quickly hid behind a tall, fat tree and poked her head half way to hear what that unknown person was.

"It's not there you prat!" A dark figure spoke darkly.

"It was here a minute ago! I swear!" Another figure spoke in frustration.

"I'll have you know, if you _ever_ get me lost in the forest it'll cost you more pain then the Dark Lord is putting you through." The tall figure spoke more sternly.

"Oh please don't let him know! He'll kill me! He'll kill us both! Oh please don't let him!" The other man looked freighted.

"Oh shut it! The master isn't that stupid. He'll found out eventually." The tall man said.

"What about the boy?" The short man said.

"Shhh! someone can hear you!" The tall man looked annoyed.

"No one can hear us." The man looked around

"It can be anything. It can be a bloody bird for all we know. We can't talk about it hear." The tall snapped his fingers and disappeared. The other man did the same. Ginny walked out from behind the tree. She couldn't really understand what these figures were talking about it or who they actually were. All she knew was they were both Death Eaters. Ginny began to feel a little cold as the thought that she overheard two Death Eaters.

**A/N**

**I'm letting all of you know-a heads up, this chapter is actually an important chapter and you'll see why later on in the story. Well it's part of it.**


	7. The Pouting of Pansy

Chapter 7 The Pouting of Pansy

Ginny walked down the corridor where it was around 9 pm. She thought what the two Death Eaters said. 'That boy' which boy were they talking about? And why would they want a boy? Was it Harry? Was it Draco? Ginny shook her head. She didn't care if they take Draco, that's what he derives and she just called Malfoy, by his first name. That's not good. Ginny walked inside of the portrait of the fat lady and lad on her bed. She went to sleep a moment as she was thinking of her and Draco about to kiss.

The next day Ginny walked inside Potions, she had seen Draco and Blaise laughing. She smiled walked towards them she so wanted to be their friends, but how? Ginny sat down by Blaise and he looked at her.

"Morning Red." Blaise said as he was still laughing. Ginny looked at him.

"Morning Zabini," Ginny said brightly. "Hey you guys, what do you normally do on the weekends?" Ginny said curiously. Draco and Blaise looked at her disgustedly.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. There's a Hogsmeade-"

"So," Blaise said quickly. Ginny stared at him for a second and then continued to talk.

"I was just wondering if we were all going." Ginny said.

"Weasley just because Snape had to pick you out of all people to be our partner, we're not friends." Blaise smirked. Ginny looked ahead and thought furiously.

'_Stupid bloody prat!' _

Ginny was right on one thing though. There was a Hogsmeade trip. Ginny grabbed her cloak and her scarf and walked outside. It was the middle of December and snow started to come down softly onto the students. Ginny sort of had trouble walking in the snow, since it was almost 2 feet of it. When Ginny finally made it to Hogsmeade, she started to look around for a certain blonde boy and a shaggy hair boy.

"Draco how are we suppose to do that if we don't have any idea what's going on?" Blaise sipped his cup as Draco looked him. They sat in the Three Broomsticks. The place was crowed with Hogwarts students as they laughed with their friends. Draco leaned forward and he started to whisper.

"He won't know a thing and before he ever finds out it's to late for him to even try."

"What?" Blaise looked confused.

"Never mind," Draco shook his head.

Ginny walked around the grounds twice and found no Draco or Blaise. She was so tried and cold from walking and she kept falling in the snow, so her bum had now hurt. Ginny decided to give up and look for them later. She walked inside the Three Broomsticks and ordered herself hot chocolate.

"Red's on the alert," Draco said to Blaise.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Look." Draco looked at the crowd where he spotted a red head Weasley girl. Ginny felt someone staring at her; she looked around the room when she came across Draco and Blaise she walked up to them. When Ginny sat down, she sat very slowly since her bum still hurt. Draco and Blaise looked at her weird. Ginny noticed it and she sat quickly, since she wasn't that much far down from the sit.

"So I guess you guys decided to come." Ginny said as she broke the silence.

"Yeah we got bored sitting in the common room." Draco leaned back on his seat.

"Yeah and I wanted a drink." Blaise said happily Ginny smiled.

"I went shopping." Ginny said. She grabbed a big bag off the ground and sat it on the table.

"Congratulations Red! Do you want a cookie since you bought your own stuff?" Draco said. He tried to sound excited and it didn't seem to work since Ginny smiled. _'Don't even think about it prat!' _Draco thought as he was about to smile back. His stomach turned. Ginny looked at him for a few seconds as Draco's stomach hurt even more, then Ginny reached inside her bag. Draco let out a breath. Ginny didn't hear it instead Blaise did, but he didn't say anything.

"Draco, can we go now?" Blaise said after about five minutes. Draco looked at him.

"Yeah," Draco and Blaise got up and started to walk out. Ginny grabbed her bag and started to run after them.

"Where are you guys going?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No where." Draco said.

"Can I come?" Ginny asked as she tried catching up with Draco and Blaise.

"Don't you follow us already? I mean Draco and I can't even talk something important without you being there." Blaise said bitterly. Ginny stopped in the middle of the snow Draco and Blaise stared at her.

"Fine, be like that! All I wanted was to-does everything has be so bloody boring! I don't have any friends to hang around and the both of you are making so hard for me! Just leave me alone!" Ginny ran off with tears in her eyes. She couldn't bare looking at Draco and Blaise any longer, she felt so embarrassed. Why did she do that? For some reason, she wasn't herself. She wasn't acting like the Ginny that didn't care if Draco and Blaise weren't her friend all she wanted was the grade because she felt smart in a 7th year class. Even though, she didn't admit it.

Ginny walked around the school for a long time. She kept replaying her shouting at Draco and Blaise and how they hurt her. Ginny really didn't know why she was acting like this. For some odd reason, she really wanted them to like her. Ginny sniffed and whipped off tears that were slowly coming down her face.

"Poor little Weasley girl crying because she doesn't have any friends." Ginny turned around to see who was talking to her, when she did she was staring at Pansy so darkly that it was the look Ginny gave to Ron every time he would disagree on something.

"What's the point Pansy? Friends come and go and I stay here and wait until my life can be over." Ginny looked upset Pansy smirked.

"You know I hate when people cry, it disgust me." Pansy said bitterly. Ginny got even more upset.

"How do you think others feel when you hang all over Malfoy?" _Oh no I did it again.' _"Everyone knows he doesn't like you so get over it!" Ginny shouted. Pansy walked up to her and gave a dark look.

"Draco does like me." Pansy said sadly. "His not acting like himself lately, why am I telling you this?" She gave a confused look. "You're just a muggle lover!" Pansy laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away hoping Pansy didn't see her.

The next morning Pansy was trying to catch up with Draco and Blaise.

"Draco you got to believe me! She said she'll do anything to be with you!" Pansy looked rather disgusted Draco looked annoyed.

"Shut up about Weasley. Does it look like I care about her?" Draco looked mad. Pansy shook her head. "Yes because it's true. Now shut it before I have Blaise hex you again." Draco and Blaise laughed. Pansy widened her eyes.

"You told _him_?" Pansy looked at Blaise.

"Well duh! I couldn't keep that behind my best friend. It was so hilarious we laughed all night about it." Blaise and Draco kept laughing. Pansy crossed her arms and huffed. Ginny walked past, she had over heard the whole conversation. She was upset with Pansy for telling Draco she was crushing on him. As Ginny was about to jump on her Draco told her to shut up. So Ginny backed off.

"Look at that Weasley girl. She thinks she knows you guys, but she honestly doesn't know." Pansy said darkly. Draco and Blaise looked at her.

"Either do you." Blaise said. Pansy was about to talk but Draco interrupted her.

"And not the basic stuff." Draco looked annoyed. "Now go away I need to tell Blaise something." Pansy looked at Draco as he began to whisper to Blaise. Pansy looked at him darkly and walked off. She sat down behind Ginny, who was waiting for Draco and Blaise. When everyone got inside, class began with the same stuff. Get the ingredients put them together and save it to put it in the potion.

The good part Ginny liked was because their potion was almost done and then she wouldn't have to work with Draco or Blaise again. Her smile faded away when Pansy said something in her annoying voice.

"You know what I feel like doing?" She said with a smile, she then made a little noise. Few of the people stared to watch.

"No one really cares." Draco said before Pansy finished. Pansy smiled again.

"I feel like-" Pansy started.

"No one cares." Blaise looked annoyed. Draco looked annoyed and Ginny was listening.

"I feel like doing something hard." Pansy giggled, Blaise and Draco looked disgusted. "Like doing it with Draco," Pansy laughed, Blaise still looked disgusted, Draco started to silently gag and Ginny started to laugh with a few others.

"That's gross; no one wants to hear that." Ginny said.

"Shut up Weasley! You've done it too!" Pansy said with a smirk. The whole class turned to look at Draco.

"If you ever _think _I would do something like that, you all need to die." At first Draco seemed upset, then he slowly relaxed afterwards. Everyone turned around, because it could happen and continued to talk with their friends. Blaise and Draco gave Pansy a dark look as she looked a little scared.

Pansy had to stay after class and explain herself.

**A/N I know you can all hate me. This chapter wasn't good and I'm sorry. But please review and tell me what you think...love yeah! I have thought about it...this chapter wasn't good either is Pansy...that's why we're readying stories of Draco/Ginny. Ooh and there's a hint in this story and it's going to be showing it later in the chapter...say what you think it is...love to here from you all!**


	8. Telling the Truth

Chapter 8 Telling the Truth

After class Ginny walked up to Harry in the corridor. She had to tell Harry what she heard the two Death Eaters said. He might have an idea what they really meant. Even though it wasn't really that much, Harry was whiling to try.

"Hey Harry I need to talk to you." Ginny said nervously. Harry smiled at her.

"Sure Gin what's up?" Harry said. Ginny looked at Hermione and Ron. Ron looked upset and it was probably from what Pansy said in class, Ginny gave him the look like it wasn't true. Hermione caught what was going on so she grabbed Ron's cloak and dragged him to the other side of the corridor. Ginny looked at Harry again as he was still smiling.

"Um Harry I don't want you to be upset with me when I tell you this." Ginny still sound nervous. She knows Harry would get a little mad at her for walking around at night, especially in the Forbidden Forest. Harry stopped smiling and looked serious.

"Gin I would never get upset with you. Tell me?" Harry said. Ginny took a deep breath and then began.

"Ok I wanted to get some fresh air because I worked all night on the potion, I meant we as in Malfoy and Zabini and me worked on the potion all night and I just wanted to be alone and think, like usual. So I walked outside and walked right into the Forbidden Forest."

"But Gin-" Harry began.

"Shh. I then heard two people talking about-" Ginny stopped. She looked around her and everyone wasn't paying attention to them, so Ginny began to whisper for the people that were walking past them.

"They were talking about the Dark Lord and how there going to be killed because they lost something. Then one of the Death Eater's said something about a boy that the Dark Lord wanted. Harry what's happening?" Ginny whined. Harry thought about it for a moment and then said.

"Is that all they said?" Harry looked serious. Ginny nodded. "They might be looking for me. I'm not sure, but Gin you got to be careful next time. You were lucky that they didn't see you or even hear you. I just want you to be aware on things. If something happens unusual let me know and I'll handle it. Just be careful." Harry said. Ginny started to get scared. Thank God the Death Eaters didn't see her or hear her because if they did, she probably won't be here.

Harry saw her looked scared. He hugged her a few minutes and then walked back to Hermione and Ron. Ginny let out a breath and walked back to her dormitory.

Draco and Blaise sat on the two chairs that were in the common room. There wasn't that much people there since some were still in class or up in there room.

"Do you know what's wrong with Red?" Blaise looked interested. Draco looked at him lazily.

"No and I don't care." Draco said.

"She's keep coming back to us like she wants something. But what is it?" Blaise thought about it as Draco shook his head.

The next few days went by and Ginny has tried not to make a conversation with Draco and Blaise, since she figured something was wrong with them. Harry was still trying to figure out what those two Death Eaters where actually talking about. He was trying to read between the lines. Ron wasn't handing Ginny's attitude any longer. And Hermione enjoyed herself by reading the History of Hogwarts the fourth time of this year.

One day after Ginny walked out of Transfiguration, Hermione walked up to Ginny and gave her a smile. Ginny gave her a strange look.

"Uh Hermione what's with the smile? Did you and Ron give in?" Ginny looked curiously at Hermione, she shook her head and continued to smile.

"Then what happened?" Ginny said.

"I know something." Hermione said.

"Really well I never heard that before." Ginny giggled. Hermione looked serious.

"Ginny I'm not trying to take something away from you so don't think that I am. I know what you are trying to do to Malfoy and Zabini." Hermione said. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny tried to not think what Hermione was actually thinking.

"You want them to be friends with you. I mean I think that's great, but really, you can get hurt and they probably won't even mean to. What if the Dark Lord takes the one thing that they love?" Hermione said calmly.

"That's going to be-" Ginny was interrupted by Hermione.

"It's going to be you. Then Harry is going to blame himself for it. So please be careful. Oh and I support you all the way, keep that in mind." Hermione walked away with a smile. Ginny looked a little confused and a little happy. How did Hermione find all that out if she didn't even tell her a thing, Ginny walked down the corridor with a smile, but still had a hint of scariness.

Blaise had heard every word since he was heading to the library where Draco was at. He was pretty shocked and upset what Ginny was trying to do. So what was left for Blaise was to run and tell Draco. Once he got to the library, he started to find Draco, when he found him. He was copying something from a book. Blaise ran up to him and started to talk fast.

"Iknowwhat'swrongwithRed!" Blaise said quickly. Draco stared at him with a confused look.

"What?" Draco asked

"ItsRedIknowwhat'swrongwithher!" Blaise tried to breath.

"Yeah like I'm going to get all that. Spoke slowly Blaise, can you do that?" Draco said. Blaise nodded.

Blaise took a deep breath and then spoke slowly. "I-know-what's-with-Red."

"What do you mean what's with Red? She's always been wrong." Draco said.

"No remember when I said something weird was going on with her. Well I know!" Blaise shouted.

"Well tell me!" Draco shouted too.

"She wants to be are friend! That's why she's always following us because of that! I mean seriously you would think she liked one of us-" Blaise stopped when he saw Draco snapped his head like he said something interesting. Blaise continued. "I don't get it. Her be our friend, but why? Draco Gin-" Draco got up and covered Blaise's mouth. Blaise spoke softly under Draco's hand. "She wants to be are friend. Friend" Draco stared at Blaise for awhile thinking if he was lying. Blaise shook his head as it wasn't. Draco turned away and thought.

**A/N I had finally finished this chapter! It took me awhile to get this all straightened out. So please review and tell me what you think. I am loving the reviews and keep reading. Oh and another mental note: I won't upgrade until probably Thursday or Friday, I'm not sure. You know the deal with homework and everything and today I got a whole a lot of due dates, so it might take me longer to write another chapter. But for the wait, read, read, read, read the story! I'll try to upgrade as soon as I can. Bye-bye!**


	9. It's that Part We're Talking About

**A/N So far this is my favorite chapter. So enjoy yourself peoples! lol**

Chapter 9 It's that Part We're Talking About

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Hermione said angrily. She had patrolling today and she had just caught Draco and Blaise throwing green slime all over the corridor. When Hermione reached up to them they had started to laugh.

"Nothing Granger now walk away," Blaise said in between his laughs.

"I'm head girl!" Hermione shouted at them. Draco stopped laughing and looked at Hermione.

"And what makes me?" Just before Hermione was about to answer Draco finished. "Exactly now move away." Draco said as he turned his head back to the floor, where laid slime all over the stone corridor. Hermione stood there watched as Draco and Blaise were waiting for someone.

"She's coming." Draco said quietly. Draco and Blaise started to laugh silently. Hermione couldn't see anything since Draco was in the way.

"Who's-" Hermione began but Draco shushed her, she fall silent. A moment later she heard someone scream Hermione went on her tippy-toes and looked ahead of her. Pansy was slimed and Draco and Blaise started to laugh harder. Pansy ran back and started to cry. Once Hermione thought it was clear to shout at Draco and Blaise, she had walked up to them.

"What was that for?" Hermione said. Blaise looked at her.

"Snape wanted us to try out the slime for some project he was doing, so we thought we should use it on Red, but we found something out...so we decided to use it on Parkinson since she got on our nervous for the past few months." After Blaise stopped talking he started to laugh.

"So you know about Ginny then?" Hermione looked surprised.

"Yeah and we're not going to do anything about it. Now leave us alone because we got work to do. Let's go Draco." Blaise walked off, followed by Draco. Hermione stared at them curiously and then figured she should head back to her dorm since she was almost done with patrolling.

The next morning Ron and Harry talked about Ginny. Ron made sure she wasn't around, because he sure didn't want her to kill him as he was trying to figure out what's with her lately and of course his going to blame Malfoy and Zabini about it.

"Harry what's with her? Has she lost her little head of hers to hang around with _them!_" Ron shouted.

"I know what you mean, but we can't do anything about it." Ron looked at Harry. Harry finished. "Even if we do something about it, it's going to make it worse."

"What are you talking about?" Ron shouted. "I don't care if I make it worse, she's my sister and I'm going to find out what's with her." Ron walked into class and spotted Ginny, staring at Malfoy and Zabini, Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ginny I need to talk to you." Ron said.

"Not now, but later." Ginny said she didn't look at Ron.

"No I need to spoke with you right now." Ron said as he followed her. Ginny and Ron were getting closer to Draco and Blaise.

"Ron I can't talk now. I'm serious now go away." Ginny began to whisper.

"No I will not! You need to stop this Ginny it's not you!" Ron shouted. They got closer to Draco and Blaise. "I need a reason why your being their friends!" Ron shouted. Ginny and Ron were next to Draco and Blaise and they looked at them confusedly. Ginny widened her eyes.

"I'm not friends with them!" Ginny turned to look at Ron.

"Then-" Ron began.

"Just leave me alone." Ginny said harshly. Ron stared at her for awhile and then up at Draco and Blaise, he then turned around and walked up to Harry and Hermione.

"I told you so." Hermione said quietly. Ron heard her but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about that and the night before that. I'm sorry." Ginny said shyly. She was still replaying the scene from her and her brother just had.

"Which part?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Well about you thinking I wanted to be your friend. It's not true and sorry if I lead you guys on like that."

"And which part was that?" Draco asked.

"I've told you. I sort of made you guys lead on." Ginny said.

"No actually we knew but we didn't want to believe it." Draco smirked.

"So why do you?" Blaise asked.

"I don't want to." Ginny said.

"Uh sure!" Blaise went on.

"Forget it." Ginny sat down in her seat, seconds later Draco and Blaise went to sit down next to her. Snape came in and order them to finish up their potion. They had one more step left until their potions were done and that would be it for Ginny's moment with Draco and Blaise. Class ended and Ginny walked out of class and headed to the Great Hall.

When she sat down she grabbed some food from different plates and put them on her plate. She started to eat when everyone started to head inside. Ron afforded Ginny and Harry would make a conversation with her and sometimes it caused Ginny to laugh, Hermione joined them. After Ginny stopped laughing, she had felt someone staring at her. She looked up at the Slytherin table and Draco was staring at her. Blaise was talking to him, which it looked like he was talking about her. Blaise looked at her too after he was finished.

Ginny had excused herself from the table and walked out. Draco and Blaise followed her.

"Hey Red wait up!" Ginny turned around. Draco and Blaise were behind her.

"What do you want?" Ginny said darkly.

"We just want to say sorry for what we said. It was sort of mean." Draco said. They walked inside the library. Ginny turned around tears were coming down her face.

"I don't get you guys. One minute you're nice, and then the next minute you're acting like yourselves. What are you trying to say or what are you doing?" Ginny looked frustrated. Blaise grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her to a table.

"You don't have to know anything." Blaise whispered.

"Yes I-" Ginny said. Blaise covered her mouth before she finished.

"No you don't. You're not showing anyone what we got out there. We're not telling people we have the fame of showing the dark side. It has nothing to do with that. It's the part where we tell you we want to be with you, but we can't. Everyone around us knows that. And you even know that, so don't ignore it because it's the truth." Blaise said. He uncovered her mouth and Ginny looked shocked. Blaise stood back for Draco to talk. He walked up to Ginny.

"Everything has to stay the same. Even if we want all the same thing, it can't happen. Things were meant this way and if only three people change that belief the world will suffer, Potter might end up dead, the Dark Lord will finally be gone and my family and Blaise's family will be gone and our names will be remembered your family as well. We can't have that Ginny, we can't. It can be a few conversations here and there but we can't be friends." Draco said. His eyes locked into her tearing eyes. She nodded in agreement, but she knew she wouldn't listen. She'll do whatever it takes to make them be with her. Even if she saves their life for hers, it was worth something if you really care for someone. Draco and Blaise looked pretty sad about it.

Draco and Blaise walked out of the library as Ginny stayed there, crying.

**A/N I'm done with this chapter. Yeah! So please review, I'm loving the ones that do review! **


	10. Saving

Chapter 10 Saving

The next few weeks Ginny had not spoken with Draco or Blaise and they were unhappy about that. They missed Ginny following them, asking them where they were going.

One morning Draco was tossing and turning in his bed. He started to whisper Ginny's name softly. He was sweating and the blankets were falling off his bed. Then his tossing and turning began to get vicious, he then slammed his head on the headboard and that's what caused him to wake up. Draco opened his eyes slowly, feeling the pain on his head. He got up slowly and looked around.

His room was dark and there was a little light showing behind the curtains. He got up and opened them. The sun shined throughout his room. The Quidditch patch was there. He looked at it for a few minutes. He was having a Quidditch game today and he wasn't sure if he can play, maybe not as good as before, since his mind was still on Ginny. But Draco had to play good today, his whole team was counting on him and he wasn't going to let them down.

He walked over to his bathroom and took a shower. Once he got out, he grabbed his Quidditch uniform and put it on. He grabbed his broom and walked out of his dorm and walked onto the Quidditch patch.

Students walked out onto the Quidditch patch and started to cheer for their team on. Today the Slytherins were playing against Hufflepuff. Draco was at least happy that his team wasn't playing Gryffindor, because he wouldn't know if he can play well at all. Once Draco covered everything and ordered his players what to do, they got on their brooms and lifts up from the ground. Madam Hooch bloated the whistler. Draco went searching for the snitch.

"Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ginny said after she found Draco flying around looking for the snitch. Hermione looked at Ginny sadly since she saw the way Ginny looked.

"Sure, but do you want to wait until the game is over?' Hermione asked.

"No I think it's the perfect time to talk. No one can hear us there all paying attention to the game." Ginny said.

"Ok what's on your mind?" Hermione looked concerned.

"I want to be their friend." Ginny said as her head was touching Hermione's. Even if the students were watching the game they can still hear them for the people that were sitting by them.

"So I guess you made up your mind then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but they even told me they wanted to be my friend, but they said they can't. It's too risky for us to do something like that." Ginny said sadly. Hermione put her arm around Ginny's shoulder.

The announcer announced Slytherin scored.

"Well I think there just saying that." Hermione said. Ginny looked at Hermione confusedly.

"Hermione they made it clear and it does make sense."

"Gin had you felt like you wanted something really badly but you couldn't have it because it was too expensive or you would think someone would make fun of you because it looked funny, but to you it meant a lot?" Hermione said.

"No I don't think that ever happened." Ginny said as she thought about it.

The announcer shouted that Hufflepuff had scored, cheers from the Hufflepuffs and the boos from the Slytherins.

"So what do you feel now?" Hermione asked.

"I really want them." Ginny said as it almost came back to her. She couldn't believe she actually said that.

"So you want them so bad but you can't have them. Ginny they are just saying that because their not sure if you wanted it as bad as they do." Hermione said happily.

"Oh I think they know I want them badly." Ginny said as she nodded her head.

"But you haven't told them."

"I don't need too." Ginny looked at Hermione.

"They want it as much as you do." Hermione said with a smile. Ginny stared at Hermione shockingly. Draco flew up to their stand, followed by the Hufflepuff seeker. Draco reached out and grabbed the snitch. The crowed cheered. Draco looked at Ginny, they stared at each other for a moment and then he flew back. She thought about what Hermione said.

After the game Ginny waited for Draco or Blaise, whoever came first. She was going to tell them everything, she figured they know, but Hermione could be right and Ginny was going to take that chance. When Ginny saw Draco laughing with a teammate, Ginny grabbed his arm, not caring if anyone saw her. She slammed Draco against the wall.

"Hi." Ginny said with a smile.

"Hi." Draco looked confused.

"You're probably wondering why I pulled you for huh." Ginny continued to smile.

"Uh sort of," Draco tried to ignore is mind, since it was flipping out when Ginny started to smile at him.

"I know we can't be friends, but can I be that person that's sort of friends with the two hottest prats in school." Ginny said excitedly. Draco started to laugh silently when she called him 'hot.'

"Red I don't know. We can give it a try, but-"

"Of course it's going to work." Blaise said.

Draco and Ginny turned to look at Blaise, who was smiling at them. Draco and Ginny looked at each other and then looked down at where they were positioned. They broke apart fast, Blaise smiled.

**A/N This chapter is short...and I'm sorry. The next few chapters, maybe at least two will be short. So please review and let me know what you all think. Love yea!**


	11. The Ideal of Love

Chapter 11 The Ideal of Love

**A/N I thought this chapter was quiet funny, you know the whole thing with Blaise/Hermione. Oops! I wasn't supposed to say anything! Man, well you still want to continue-read it!**

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room. She didn't feel like sitting in her dorm all alone with nothing else to do. She read all her books twice that day and that evening she wasn't feeling to read. She sat there and thought about her parents. They had been going to places quiet a bit. And then she thought about _love._ But before she was about to think about the 'L' word, she was interrupted by Ron who was banging his book on the table.

"Ron quit it!" Hermione shouted. Harry looked up from the table and looked at Hermione and then to Ron.

"Yeah Ron I think you should stop." Harry said. Ron stopped banging his book on the table and gave Harry a scared look.

"I'm killing a spider! How could I stop if it keeps coming back alive!" Ron shouted, Harry looked down on the table.

"You mean that one." Harry said as he pointed his finger to a tiny spider. Ron looked at it; he dropped his book and started to scream. Hermione covered her ears when Ron started to scream. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, he grabbed his wand off the table and said a spell and the spider disappeared. Ron stopped screaming and took a deep breath.

"That was close." Ron said. He sat down and started doing his work, Harry stared at him curiously.

The next evening Hermione walked down the corridor by herself. She had wanted to go into the library and sit there and think. When she walked inside the crowed area, she found a spot that was back of the room. She sat down and put her head down.

Blaise ran inside the library, he knocked a few books that were on the side of the tables. He ran down the back of the library. He stopped when he ran past the alley he needed, so he backed tracked. He grabbed a book he needed. Then Blaise looked around to find a spot so he can do his work, but everywhere was full, he then looked at the table he was standing at and someone else was there.

"Uh do you mind if I use this table?" Blaise asked, not knowing he the person was. Hermione lifts her head and stared at the Slytherin boy. "Oh it's you." Blaise said disgustedly. He then walked away. Hermione stared at him confusedly.

"No wait!" Hermione shouted. Blaise walked back to her.

"Yes?" Blaise looked annoyed.

"Um you can stay here. I'm not even using it." Hermione said. She looked down on the ground and stared at it as she afforded Blaise's stare.

'_Oh don't even go there.' _Hermione thought. Blaise looked at her weird. He looked back at the crowed place, he really need to work on his homework and the Slytherin common room was too far away. So Blaise shrugged it off and sat down. He then began to work on his homework.

Hermione got bored in her thoughts, which she thought that was weird. She looked at the books around her for a few minutes. She started to judge the titles to see which book was better she'd then got bored of that. She then slowly looked at Blaise. He was writing down some stuff on the long parchment he was writing on. He looked calm and not bored as he normally would if he listened to a teacher. Hermione had never realized it, til now.

"What are you working on?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Just because I decided to sit here with you doesn't mean I want to start a conversation Granger." Blaise said, he didn't take his eyes off of the parchment. Hermione looked a little hurt.

"Well sorry if I'm trying to help." Hermione said. Blaise silently laughed. Hermione gasped.

"It's true." She said.

"Ok what do you want then?" Blaise looked up from his parchment.

"Well I saw you a few moments ago being stressed out on something. So I wanted to know if you figured out what you're missing." Hermione said with a small smile. Blaise looked down at his parchment and then back at her.

"I think so." He said.

"What was the problem?" Hermione asked.

"I wrote down the wrong paragraph." Blaise said with a laugh.

"No you didn't." Hermione smiled.

"Alright I wondered why the Ramlin has to be put in first before the ivy, because wouldn't the ivy turn the potion into black, which all potions aren't suppose to be black." Blaise said.

"That's true, but that's why you put in the green potion in first because it won't happen." Hermione smiled.

"No it doesn't." Blaise looked confused.

"Yes it does. Here let me show you." Hermione got up and stood next to Blaise. She kneeled down so her eyes were level with his. They stared at each other for awhile. Before Blaise could do anything else, he shook his head

"What were you going to show me?" he began to whisper.

"Oh um this," Hermione said nervously. She looked away from Blaise as she thought in disbelief. Hermione sat up straight and began to tell Blaise the correct form of the potion he was having trouble with.

That day, Draco, Blaise and Ginny were outside it was a nice day to be out and a few others did the same.

"So what should we do?" Ginny asked curiously. They were talking about the whole idea of friendship. Blaise wasn't really in the conversation he was stuck in his thoughts. He thought about what he almost did to Granger. What in the world was he thinking! So the whole conversation was only with Draco and Ginny.

"I was thinking if we could meet in my dorm if any one of us wants to hang out. It's just a-"

"Oh that's great! Man I wish I would have thought about that thanks Ferret boy!" Ginny began to laugh.

"You really think so. I thought it was easier, you know to get away from all those people." Draco smiled.

"Yeah," Ginny laughed again.

"What do you think Blaise?" Draco looked at Blaise.

"Wha-What," He asked confusedly.

"What's with you lately? You've been acting weird all evening?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing. What were we talking about?" Blaise asked.

"Well we have been talking about the same thing when we walked out here." Draco said.

"Oh, well what did you guys figure out?"

"Malfoy suggested we should stick to his dorm, if one of us wants to hang out." Ginny said.

"Oh ok." Blaise said. He then went back to thinking Draco looked at Ginny.

"His crazy," Draco whispered. Ginny giggled.

"I heard that." Blaise looked at them. Draco and Ginny stared to laugh Blaise rolled his eyes at them.


	12. Just the Beinginng

**A/N it's short and give all of you a heads up, this chapter is also important. It's leading somewhere. So please review and tell me what you all think!!!!! Love yeah!**

Chapter 12 Just the Beinginng

Draco and Blaise had kept their promise by being friends with a Gryffindor. It wasn't like Ginny made them it was actually the three of them made each other. But nothing has changed. Draco and Blaise would still tell Ginny to go away and she'll get upset and then later that night, she'll go into Draco's dorm and they'll talk for hours. One day, Draco was outside by the Forbidden Forest at night. He stood there thinking about Ginny's smile. He started to smile too, but it faded away when he heard a pop from outside.

Draco looked in front of him and there was a tall skinny man looking at Draco brightly and the other man that stood by was a short and sort of round. Draco stood up straight and cleared his throat nervously.

"What are you doing here? Your not even suppose to be here." Draco said.

"I know we're not, but his waiting-" the tall man said.

"And I take that offended." The short man said. The tall man put his hand on the man's face and hid him behind him.

"Are you ready?" The tall man continued.

"No!" Draco started to get upset.

"Why aren't you? You've known this day will come." The tall man said.

"Why are you here anyway? I'm sure Dumbledore will know all about your visit to the head boy's-" Draco said. The two men started to laugh.

"You're Head Boy?" The tall man said.

"Yes and what are you!" Draco shouted. The tall man stopped laughing and fixed his cloak and walked up to Draco, Draco stared at him darkly.

"You have a month if you're not ready then–then you know what's going to happen." The tall man snapped his fingers and disappeared. Draco looked at the short man. He started to get nervous when Draco gave him a dark look. He did the same thing what his partner did and disappeared. Draco walked back to his room and couldn't fall asleep, since _his day_ was getting closer.


	13. The Curse Legend

**A/N I love this chapter! Enjoy it!**

Chapter 13 The Curse Legend

A week later, the nights became more darkly than ever before. Harry wondered why that was. Nothing had came up to his mind, excepted for one and he hoped it wouldn't be Voldemort telling his back up leaders to do an order. Harry was just caught up in the peaceful Hogwarts and Voldemort would always be the one to ruin the fun.

Draco slept peacefully on his bed. He was so caught up in his dream that he didn't hear anyone coming inside his dark room. Draco smiled on his pillow as he thought of Ginny smiling at him. The man walked over to Draco's bed as he spotted a white-blonde hair boy sleeping.

Wormtail pulled out his wand and held it in his sliver hand. He looked down at Draco and said quietly.

"Sorry Minster Malfoy, but you won't be smiling for long." Wormtail said. He whispered a spell. A blue spark shot out of his wand and it swirled around Draco, Wormtail had seen Draco loosing breath and slowly started to breathe normally again. Wormtail slightly smiled as his mission was completed. When Wormtail was gone, Draco looked completely unharmed and he started to smile again when he thought of Ginny again.

The next morning Draco slowly opened his eyes. Every inch of his body had ached and he couldn't understand why. He didn't have practice for Quidditch yesterday and he was sure he wasn't sleepwalking as he remained the same spot he was at last night. Draco slowly got up, it hurt even more. When he reached to the bathroom he decided a shower will help him relax, when he turned the knob to turn on the water, his arm shot up in pain.

"OWE!" Draco shouted. He put his other hand on his arm and started to rub it. He tried to remember what happened yesterday, but he couldn't remember. Once he finally got in the shower, he came out ten minutes later and started to get dressed. When he was done, he walked down the steps to the common room slowly since he was still in every much in pain. Blaise had seen Draco coming down and he walked over to him.

"Hey what's with you? It just seems like you came out for practice." Blaise said with a smile. Draco looked at him.

"Yeah it feels like it, but I didn't have practice yesterday. I woke up all in pain, like I've been hit with something." Draco said as he thought about it. Blaise nodded, it could be that. They walked out of the common room and into the Great Hall. The one thing Draco didn't know was that he was in fact hit with something, but it was known as The Forbidden Curse.

"So tell me what happened?" Blaise asked after him and Draco grabbed something's off the table and began to eat.

"I've told you. I don't know what happened. All I remember was me thinking of-" Draco stopped in the middle of his sentence as he realized he was going to say Ginny. Blaise looked at him curiously.

"Who were you thinking about?" Blaise asked. Draco remained silent, but that wasn't the only way to get Blaise to know what's happening either. Ginny walked in with Hermione as the two girls laughed, Draco turned his head the other way. Blaise gasped.

"You like her! I didn't believe it at first, but Draco it's completely obvious!" Blaise said in excitement. Draco looked at Blaise as if he was mad.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid, it's right there in my face and I didn't even realize it." Blaise shook his head still having a smile. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and Ginny looked as well. She smiled shyly and went back talking to Hermione again. Draco had no idea what was going on with him.

When breakfast was over Draco and Blaise walked down the corridor, Ginny had caught up with them.

"Hey guys. I was just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out." Ginny whispered.

"Why?" Draco bent down to be level with Ginny and whispered back too.

"Because we hadn't done it yet," Ginny whispered back.

"I think that's a great idea." Blaise said. Draco and Ginny looked at him. Blaise stared back, "Besides we got nothing else to do today." Blaise shrugged.

"Why?" Draco looked confused.

"You were the one that suggested it." Blaise looked curious at Draco.

"When did I say that?" Draco still looked confused.

"It was a couple of days ago." Ginny said. She was beinginng to get worried, what was wrong with Draco today.

"Well don't you think I would have remembered if _I _said it, don't you people get things right these days." Draco walked off leaving Ginny and Blaise standing there with a confused look. They looked at each other and then walked into class together.

"Hey Blaise what's a lotus?" Draco asked after the class started. Blaise and Ginny looked at each other and then Blaise looked at Draco.

"It's a type of plant that we used for our potion, seriously you should stop freaking Ginny and I out, its kinda getting a little creepy." Blaise said worriedly. Draco looked at Blaise and Ginny who both gave him confused looks.

"Sorry if I didn't know what it meant. Maybe you guys should know the definition of the name Malfoy. Never act like you're smarter than a Malfoy, you might end up paying the consequences." Draco said darkly.

"You just made that up." Blaise looked at Draco as if he was mad.

"So does it look like I care?" Draco kept his tone darkly.

"No." Blaise looked annoyed. Before Draco could answer Professor Snape walked over to them and shushed them, before they got even louder. Draco and Blaise gave each other a dark look like they were going to attack each other at any moment. Ginny was confused. Why would Draco be acting like this? It was like something was making him do something.

When class was over Draco walked out of class without waiting for Blaise. Blaise walked out with Ginny when they reached out to the corridors.

"Stupid Malfoy's, what has gotton into him?" Blaise looked annoyed.

"Maybe his realizing who he is hanging around with." Ginny said. She looked at Blaise, he given her a mad look. "I'm referring to me."

"Don't you think it's odd for him to not remember that he planned to go to his dorm when we wanted to hang out and then him getting upset about something that's totally uncalled for?" Blaise gave a thought about it. Ginny looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Here follow me." Blaise said and he walked away, Ginny followed him into the library. Ginny had stayed quiet, it seemed like Blaise was looking for a pacific book. He needed to remember where he had last seen it. When they finally reached to the back of the library Blaise had grabbed a thick book that said: _The Cures You're Not Aware Of _was written across in gold letters with a black cover. Blaise sat it down on the table and began to search for something. He then found it and said.

"Here it is. The spell you're actually looking for is called the Forbidden Curse. It contains, discourteous, loosing memory form, feeling pain throughout the body and..." Blaise stopped.

"What else does it say?" Ginny walked up to him.

"I don't know it just stopped appearing. It's like it disappeared." Blaise said slowly. Ginny looked as well and Blaise was right. There was half a page written and the rest of the parchment was blank. "Maybe the steps haven't completed yet." Blaise said. Ginny looked at him again.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well it mentioned all those three things that Draco went through, maybe he isn't finished with the systems yet."

"So how many are there then?" Ginny started to get worried. Blaise looked down on the page he started to read from, but it didn't say anything else about it. He went through a couple of pages and the rest of the book was about different cures.

"This is getting creepy." Blaise said.

"Come on lets go see what he'll do next. Take the book too, just in case we need it." Ginny ran out of the library, followed by Blaise.

"Draco! Draco!" Blaise shouted out Draco's name, he turned around and looked at Blaise and Ginny confusedly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Oh thank God your back to normal." Ginny said. Draco and Blaise looked at her.

"What?" Draco asked again.

"Nothing. Blaise?" Ginny looked at Blaise.

"I think we know what's wrong with you." Blaise said.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine." Draco said happily. Blaise socked Draco on the arm.

"Blaise?" Ginny looked surprised.

"Owe what was that for!?" Draco shouted as he began to rub his arm.

"Did that hurt?" Blaise ignored them.

"Yes." Draco still looked upset. Blaise looked at Ginny.

"Ginny give it a try." Blaise said. Ginny looked at Blaise for a moment. She didn't get what he was trying to say, he then pointed his finger to Draco.

"Try what?" Draco said as he backed up to the wall. Ginny softly poked Draco on the other side of his arm.

"Ok you guys are getting a little freaky. What's going on?" Draco asked calmly.

"You're on a curse and you're going through the steps slowly. We're just trying to help you." Blaise said. Draco looked offended.

"Who said I was on a curse! And who said you get to help me! Your acting like I'm your friend and I'm not! I wouldn't even dare talk to a Weasley that loves Pothead and I wouldn't be friends with you that don't have any friends! Just leave me alone!" Draco walked off with a mad expression.

Ginny and Blaise looked at each other confusedly, they then ran after Draco. The both of them were mad at Draco for what he said, but they tried not to make it seem like they care, they had to go find Draco, before he does anything stupid, for instance telling off a teacher.

Draco opened the doors of Hogwarts violently and walked out, it was dark time and he had to find his master. He wasn't sure why he was looking for him at Hogwarts; the place is full of spells so Voldemort couldn't get in. Just at that very moment, Draco had seen three dark figures arguing. When he approached to them he had noticed Neville Longbottom standing there shaking very badly. Draco looked at the three Death Eaters that were probably fighting about Neville.

"That wasn't what he asked for you stupid twits!" the first Death Eater said.

"Yeah Pines don't you get anything right!" The tallest man that talked to Draco, nights before shouted at the short man.

"You too, you shouldn't be blaming it on him since you are responsible for him!" The first Death Eater shouted. At that time Draco cleared his throat and the three Death Eaters and Neville looked at Draco.

"Oh Draco your finally here!" Pines said in relief, Draco stared at him disgustedly.

"What the bloody hell are you three doing here?" Draco looked at the first Death Eater.

"Well these two idiots don't know the meaning of killing. They can't kill Longbottom!" The first Death Eater shouted. Neville squealed.

"And why do you want to do that? What did he do?" Draco asked after he looked at the more frightening Neville.

"Finish off the Longbottom's." The Death Eater said.

"Oh, well carry on then." Draco said as he stood back.

"What!" Neville shouted.

"Oh hush up boy!" The tall man said. He lifts his wand up in the air. Neville ran and hides behind a bush.

"Hey get back here!" the tall man shouted. When he was about to ran after him, the first Death Eater felt something rush up against his leg and he jumped in fright, he had bumped into the tall man.

"NO wait!" Pines said. The tall man swung around and while he was spinning he tried pointing his wand at the bush that Neville was at, but he missed and shot the spell at Pines.

"NO!" the tall man bent down at the dead Pines.

"Come on lets go." The first Death Eater said he, snapped his fingers and him and the tall man disappeared. Neville walked out of the bush and stood there shocked when he saw one of the Death Eaters laying flat on its back and Draco was standing over the dead body. Draco widened his eyes as he saw the look Neville was giving him.

"Longbottom don't even think about it! I didn't do it I swear!" Draco shouted. Neville shock his head in disbelief.

Back in Hogwarts Ginny and Blaise ran around every corridor and found no Draco. Blaise had looked inside the common room and Ginny looked inside the kitchens and still no Draco. Blaise had looked inside his room and Ginny searched around the dungeons and still no Draco. They walked towards the existed of Hogwarts.

"Where did he go?" Ginny shouted in frustration.

"I'm not sure, let's check outside." Blaise said. He wasn't so sure if Draco was even outside, but why would he?

As soon as they walked out of Hogwarts they saw Draco facing the back of them and Neville looking frightened.

"Is that Neville?" Ginny looked surprised.

"I think so, come on lets go." Blaise grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran towards Draco and Neville.

"Longbottom I swear I didn't do it! You got to believe me!" Draco shouted.

"Draco what's going on?" Blaise looked worried.

"Oh my God!" Ginny shouted. Blaise, Draco and Neville looked at Ginny. She was staring at something wide eyed, Blaise looked away from her and looked down at where Draco was standing, and it was one of the Death Eaters. Blaise looked shocked and Draco groaned.

**A/N Hint: another important chapter! And yet I am down with this chapter! I'm going fairly quickly so catch up. I can tell you this, it's getting better by each chapter! So keep reviewing and seriously I love the _new _and _old _reviews! Keep it coming!**


	14. The Right Idea

**A/N here's the next chapter. See I told you it would get better, but it's going to be great on the way!**

Chapter 14 The Right Idea

Dumbledore and Snape walked over to where Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Neville were at. When they approached Snape looked surprised. You haven't seen that expression before, have you?

"What happened?" Snape looked around at them.

"I-I" Draco began.

"He-he did it." Neville pointed his finger shakily at Draco. Draco shot him a dark glare. Blaise and Ginny remained quiet. Dumbledore and Snape looked at Draco.

"Is that true Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said darkly.

"No." Draco said quietly.

"Sure-" Snape said.

"Follow me Mr. Malfoy and the rest of you go back to your dormitories." Dumbledore and Draco walked back to the castle and the rest of them were behind them, until Blaise had to go the other direction to go to the Slytherin tower and Ginny and Neville went the other way.

Dumbledore said the password and the statue moved and let him and Draco inside. When they reached to his office Dumbledore offered Draco to have a sit, right after that Snape came in and the door shut behind him.

"Explain yourself." Snape said as he looked at Draco for an explanation.

"I didn't do anything." Draco said. His voice was a little scratchy.

"Severus, please." Dumbledore said politely. Dumbledore looked at Draco calmly. "I know it wasn't you that killed Pines." Draco quickly looked up at Dumbledore.

"How do you know, you weren't there." Draco said.

"Oh but Mr. Malfoy I know exactly what all my students do. And I know I had a feeling for you to feel upset." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah right, your friends didn't go telling you were on a curse." Draco said quietly.

"And there right." Dumbledore said.

"I am not!" Draco shouted. Snape was about to say something but Dumbledore held out his hand for him to not to spoke.

"Last night, one of Voldemort's Death Eater had put a curse on you after you fall asleep." Dumbledore looked at the upset only son of Lucius.

"Stupid Wormtail," Draco said quietly to himself.

"So have you felt any pain?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Draco said.

"Have you had a problem by remembering things?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Draco said.

"Have you been treating your friends like they weren't your friends?"

"Yes." Draco said nervously. He didn't like the way Dumbledore was saying this, he is a stocker Draco thought.

"And you somehow appeared to be in a scene where you were supposed to kill someone?" Dumbledore asked.

"You mean Longbottom?" Draco asked. Dumbledore nodded. "But that was for Pines and Dims job not mine!" Draco shouted.

"But you did have a chance though." Dumbledore said. Draco thought about it. He did have a choice, but instead he stood back instead.

"Oh." Draco said quietly.

"Mr. Malfoy you were put on the Forbidden Curse. It's a curse where you go all through the steps of the systems. Since you did the opposite that you were suppose to do, the curse will stay longer, until you complete it the right way."

"So what you're saying is that I have to do all the steps I'm suppose to do. Does that mean to kill?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yes that does mean to kill someone, but it can be anyone. Good or bad." Dumbledore smiled.

"What?" Draco looked confused.

"Headmaster you're going to let him kill someone? Aren't we supposed to protect him instead of him running off to something dangerous?" Snape looked at Draco and then to Dumbledore.

"It's his choice who he wants to kill. It may happen soon or later on." Dumbledore said.

"So you're going to let me kill someone then!" Draco looked confused.

"For some odd reason Voldemort wants you to kill someone easily. That's why he sent Wormtail to your room, because maybe you've failed the first time." Dumbledore shrugged it off and looked happily at Draco. Draco stared at as if he was mad.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy hasn't completely finished his training to become a Death Eater, but maybe he won't." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because I know," Dumbledore said. "Now go to bed, it's getting late." Dumbledore lead Draco to the door and walked him out of his office.

"Mr. Malfoy what ever you end up doing make sure you think about what lies beneath it." Dumbledore nodded and walked back to his office. Draco stood there facing the statue. What was the weirdo thinking? What lies beneath it? Did he mean if he chosen to be a Death Eater. Draco walked down the corridor as he thought what he was going to do.

If he does kill someone, then the curse is lifted, but if he doesn't then the curse will be with him forever! Well until he kills someone meaningful.

**A/N ooh what is the hottest Draco going to do! And what happened to Blaise and Ginny? Lets all find out in the next chapter! Oh shoot I just told you what happened in the next chapter! Believe me it's coming any day now!**


	15. A Helpness of a Friend

**A/N All I can say is...keep reviewing!!!!**

Chapter 15 A Help-ness of a Friend

The next day, Ginny sat next to Draco and Blaise at Potion class. Blaise looked at Ginny curiously.

"All the seats are taken." Ginny said with a smile.

For the last few minutes' students continued doing a new potion and talking to their friends, except for one chose not too. Ginny looked at Draco; he was twirling his quill between his fingers and had his head resting on his hand. Ginny looked to her other side and Blaise was just finishing up putting in the last ingredient, Ginny nudged Blaise on the arm, he looked at her.

"Look," Ginny whispered. Blaise looked at what she was looking at and Draco kept twirling his quill.

"Draco, are you alright?" Blaise whispered for only Ginny and Draco can hear.

"Shh," Draco didn't look at them. "I'm thinking," Draco whispered.

"About what," Ginny asked curiously.

"Stop whispering to me, I need to think about something's." Draco whispered harshly.

Blaise and Ginny looked at each other, they both thought about the same thing, Draco was going through the rude phrase. Blaise and Ginny looked back at Draco again.

"Can you at least let _us _help you?" Blaise whispered. For the first time of that day Draco looked at Ginny and Blaise, they both had concerned looks. Draco sighed.

"Alright fine, but if I decide to kill one of you guys don't get upset." Draco whispered.

"Ok" Blaise smiled, Ginny started to laugh silently.

When class ended, the three of them walked down the corridor to head to their next class.

"So Malfoy what happened last night?" Ginny hoped Draco can remember last night; she really wanted to know what actually happened.

"I didn't do it," Draco said naturally. Neville walked past them with Luna. He stared at Draco nervously. Draco smirked. Then Neville ran the other way he had came from that caused Blaise and Draco to laugh at him. Ginny rolled her eyes, she felt so bad for Neville, he could have been killed that night and Draco and Blaise laughed at him.

When the day draw nearer to the night, dinner had approached and then it was time for Ginny to go over to Draco's dorm. She tried to remember where the Slytherin tower was at. When Ginny found the path to the Slytherin tower she walked up to the portrait that had some fruits sitting in a bowl and apparently the pear sounded like it was sleeping. Ginny laughed quietly to herself, she said the password that Draco given her when he caught up with her before lunch. The pear giggled and the portrait swung opened. Ginny remembered the path and walked up to the same familiar door and opened it.

"Oh good you showed up, now we can start." Blaise looked up from one of the couches where he sat. Ginny walked over to a near by couch and sat down, he stared at her the whole time.

"What?" Ginny asked uncomfortably.

"Nothing," Blaise said.

"So where's Malfoy?" Ginny said as she looked around the room.

"His in the bathroom, he went through the pain phrase." Blaise said.

"Oh," Ginny nodded her head she then stopped when Draco opened the door violently.

"Don't make me do that again Blaise." Draco looked at Blaise as he held in his anger. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"What-" Ginny began

"Don't ask," Draco cut Ginny off before she finished. He then sat down. "So how can you guys help me? I was thinking about it and it can't be done." Draco said harshly.

"What are you talking about? Of course it can, we just got to know what we're doing the whole time." Blaise said.

"How?" Draco said confusedly.

"Well last night Red and I went to the library after you told us to leave you alone and we come to this," Blaise pulled out a thick black book that had gold writing on it. "It explains ever step you do."

"So we know what you'll do next." Ginny said Draco looked at her then back at Blaise.

"What do I do now?" Draco asked. Blaise opened the book and turned to the exact page of the Forbidden Curse, Ginny and Draco noticed the page of the right hand side was folded in half.

"It says you're going to attack again." Blaise looked up from the book and stared at Draco. Ginny looked nervous, and to make it even more nervous for her is that Draco acted like he was going to attack her, Ginny jumped a little and looked at Blaise, he stared back.

"Not us," Blaise laughed a little.

"How do you know?" Draco looked at Blaise. Blaise avoided Draco's stare as he kept his eyes on the ground and looking side to side.

On the other side of the room was another door that leads to the common room. Pansy walked in and was shocked when she noticed Ginny being in Draco's room. Blaise and Draco looked at Pansy as if she was mad.

"Draco what is _she _doing in _here_?" Pansy looked at Ginny disgustedly.

"I'm teaching her a lesson now run along." Draco moved his hand giving Pansy the idea to leave, but she didn't, she stood there staring at Ginny.

"Go!" Draco shouted.

"Can I help? I got some things I want to clear up." Pansy eyed Ginny darkly. Draco got up and walked over to Pansy and pushed her out of his room.

"Pansy you need to stop this right now. I'm not messing around with you and don't _ever _try to go near me or try to help. You're a worthless Parkinson I've _ever _known." Draco stared at her darkly. He felt so much anger and it wasn't from what Pansy said, it was basically everything she tried making him do. Draco tried as hard as he could to not kill her, the whole curse thing made him go insane.

"Alright, alright just don't ever say that." Pansy started to cry uncontrollably. She walked down the hall and walked inside her dorm area.

Draco shut his door violently and sat down on the couch by Ginny, they gave him a concerned look.

"I have to go through it again, don't I?" Draco looked at Blaise, he nodded. "What's the next step?" Draco continued to look at Blaise.

Blaise looked down at the page and looked up at Draco again. "Pain" Draco nodded. He started to feel light headed when the sharp sizzling went throughout his body.

**A/N So I'm done with chapter 15. I hope you all like it and once again review! I can't wait for the reviews! Love yeah!**


	16. The Message

**A/N Here's Ch16, I hope all of you are enjoying the story. But I think you guys will like this chapter more, hehe!**

Chapter 16 The Message

As the days past by, Ginny thought the days were going by slowly, maybe it was because she hadn't really talked to Draco or Blaise. She barely had Potions and she was having more of Transfiguration then Potions. When she looked down at her schedule, she looked for Potions. The parchment said she was having Potions with the Slytherins Ginny smiled and walked up to the portrait. Hermione had seen Ginny leaving and she walked a little faster to catch up with her.

"Hey Gin, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to Potions." Ginny said after she opened the door.

"Oh I'm having it next to, do you want to go together?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure," Ginny said. On the way over there they talked happily, Ginny thought she should consider Hermione being her friend or maybe not.

"Malfoy is being such a prat." Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Hermione I don't think I've ever heard you talk about Malfoy?" Ginny looked at her curiously.

"I so do, it's just your not there when I say it." Hermione said without cracking a nervous tone. Ginny continued to stare at her and she then wanted to know how it happened. Why was Draco a prat? _'Oh I think I just answered my own question.' _Ginny laughed silently.

"What did he do this time?" Ginny asked. Hermione opened the door to Potions.

"Well I had perfect duties with him last night and he kept telling me to only order the Hufflepuffs and he'll do the rest. He then told me if I ever liked Weasley then for him to not know." Hermione looked at Ginny. "I wouldn't do anything with Ron, I guess Malfoy over heard me say something about Ron." Hermione started to smile and then walked the other. Ginny figured it was probably because she was embarrassed. She would to if she talked like that to her brother. Ginny looked around and spotted Draco and Blaise standing up and looking down at a piece of parchment. Ginny walked over to them, she cleared her throat and they didn't look up. She did it again and they looked up.

"What?" Draco asked quietly.

"What's that?" Ginny pointed at the parchment.

"Uh it's nothing." Blaise grabbed the parchment out of Draco's hands and put it inside his pocket. "So Weasley what have you been up too? We haven't seen you lately, especially in Draco's room." Blaise said with a smile.

"I've been busy. What have you two been up too lately, especially with that piece of parchment?" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Now when you said you were busy, were you actually referring to shagging Potter over there?" Draco started to laugh.

"I've told you! I don't like Harry." Ginny socked Draco's arm that caused Draco and Blaise to laugh harder.

"Sure keep thinking that." Blaise said.

Classed ended an hour later and Ginny was walking to her next class, she started to walk down a corridor that was completely empty. Ginny kept walking until she stepped on something. She looked down and found a piece of parchment that was crumpled up, she picked it up and started to flat it out on the wall.

Her eyes gotton widened when she was half way down the page, she continued to read until the last sentence made her confused, it said, _Disaster that girl... _Ginny stood there in shock, she had dropped the parchment and it safely landed on the ground. The letter said a lot of clues and a lot of nicknaming, but that sentence Ginny kept reading made her think. Then Ginny thought about the paper that Blaise and Draco were reading in class. When she asked what that was, Blaise crumpled up the paper and put it inside his pocket. Ginny gasped and turned around.

She walked inside Draco's room and sat on the side of his bed. Ginny was curious how the bed felt, she started to jump up and down and then she settled down, since she was enjoying herself to much. She had an hour until Draco came and she was suppose to be in class, she then decided to go to class and come back when it was over because during that time was lunch. So Ginny went to class and waited until that hour past.

Once class was over Ginny was the first one out of class. She started to run to Draco's room. She said the password and the pear giggled and opened it for Ginny to go inside. Ginny started to walk fast in the corridor until she reached the door that lead to Draco's room, she opened it and hoping he was there, but he wasn't. So Ginny went back on the same spot she sat early and waited for him.

A moment later Draco said the password and the pear giggled and let Draco inside. He opened his door and not noticing a certain red eyeing him evilly. He swung his shoulder bag by the bookshelf and not caring where it landed and he threw his cloak on his chair, which it landed perfectly on the chair. He looked at his bed and jumped a little.

"Gees! What are you doing here?" Draco said as he regained his breath. Ginny stood up and walked over to him.

"I don't know Malfoy, why don't you ask me." Ginny stared at him curiously.

"Well I don't know that's why I'm asking?" He looked confused.

"Don't get all smart with me! Just because you're a stupid bloody Malfoy doesn't give you a right to torment a Weasley like me! What was I thinking going near you people?" Ginny shouted. Draco stared at her confusedly.

"What in the heck are you talking about?" Draco said.

"This, this is what I'm talking about." Ginny pulled out the crumpled paper and started to wave it around. "How could you do such a thing?" Ginny threw the crumpled parchment at Draco and walked away. Draco stared at it surprised and then grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her towards him. They were so close and Ginny couldn't help how good it felt to be so close to Draco. It hurt so badly because she knew she couldn't have him.

"The letter wasn't for you if that's what you think." Draco said.

"Then who-" Draco cut her off.

"It was for someone else, that's it." Draco said softly. He pushed a piece of Ginny's hair that had fallen down on her face he put it behind her ear and started to lean forward.

"Is it even worth it?" Ginny said quietly, Draco stared at her confusedly, but then he got what she meant.

"It's worth it when you want something you can't have." Draco leaned a little further and his and Ginny's lips touched.

For Ginny's sake, she actually loved that special kiss. She felt herself burst into fire, even though Ginny grew hot, she avoided it because her feelings started to control that special kiss. She didn't want to stop, she wanted to continue forever and never let go of that special feeling. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist as she swung her arms around his neck. They both felt each other smiling.

Ginny let go of the kiss and looked into the grey eyes of the guy she had just kissed, it felt so right to be with him. Ginny smiled brightly as she thought about it, she then ran over to the bed and sat down with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Draco laughed at her.

"Oh I don't know why don't you come and found out." Ginny said innocently, she then laughed afterwards when Draco gave her a confused look. He looked over at the bed to her and then back to the bed then to her. Ginny got the idea and that made her laugh even more.

"We're not going to do it! I was tired of standing." Ginny laughed again. Draco nodded slowly he was making sure that wouldn't happen either. He went over and sat next to Ginny.

"That was a great kiss you pulled there, it was quiet feisty." Ginny said with a laugh. Draco looked at her as if she had gone mad, then he started to laugh.

"Red don't get me started with you, yours was pretty feisty too." Draco and Ginny laughed even more. Draco leaned over to Ginny and started to kiss. Ginny was now in that special moment again.


	17. Blaise and the Explosion

**A/N Omg what's this another chapter? Well today I felt like being _very _generous and wrote another chapter while the time I didn't posted. I would take this chapter in a humorous way and yet a little of Draco and Ginny. **

Chapter 17 Blaise and the Explosion

Hermione walked inside the library with a happy feeling inside of her. She had once again made Ron feel pain and have Harry laugh in his face. The only reason why Hermione made Ron feel unwanted pains was because he had broken her heart and he didn't even know about. Hermione had given him so many hints that she liked him, but like Ron, he didn't catch one bit. Maybe he would and he'll be nice enough and smile at her when she wasn't looking, but one day, everything went upside down for Hermione. Ron went for Lavender inside of her and that's how the whole pain and heart broken stuff happened. Hermione wasn't so sure if she'll ever get over that, she had dumped Viktor Krum for Ron! And there was no return of love.

Hermione sat her book bag on the side of her chair, grabbed a book from a bookshelf and started to read from it.

Blaise was a few bookshelves away from Hermione. He had noticed her walking past him, not looking at him. He then started to bang his book on the table, he was bored and there was nothing else to do. Draco had Perfect duties and he wouldn't be done until eleven. Hermione was annoyed by the book banging and she wasn't sure who was it, but she didn't felt like getting up and start shouting at someone, she was enjoying a story she had picked out. So she ignored it. Blaise stopped banging the book and walked over to where Hermione was at.

"Were you the one that was banging the book?" Hermione didn't take her eyes off of the book.

"Very good Granger, at least you got something that was useful." Blaise smirked.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read." Hermione looked at Blaise.

"What happened to the happy mudblood that just walked in here? Have you seen her by the way?" Blaise looked around the area they were at.

"What do you want?" Hermione looked annoyed.

"What are you reading?" Blaise ignored the question.

"I'm not telling you." Hermione said nervously.

"Why not, what are you reading about mudbloods and how to love someone that isn't a mudblood." Blaise started to laugh.

"No!" Hermione shouted.

"Then why can't I see it?" Blaise walked over to Hermione. He tried pulling the book off the table, but Hermione was quick.

"I said no, you can't read it." Hermione said nervously.

"Let me at least see the cover?" Blaise said after he tried pulling it away from Hermione.

"Zabini seriously don't. Why do you care?" Hermione grabbed the book out of Blaise's hand. He looked at the book then at her.

"Why do you care if I see the book?" Blaise asked.

"Answer my question first." Hermione spun around as Blaise tried grabbing it.

"Answer my question first." Blaise said.

Hermione sat the book on the table again. Blaise went for it and tried snatching it, but Hermione pushed it away and it slide down the table, she went for it and Blaise followed her. They both fall and not even close by getting the book, they looked around for it and the book was almost underneath the bookshelf. Hermione crawled over to it and Blaise jumped on her, they both landed on each other, staring at each other so closely. Blaise looked down nervously and looked at what Hermione had in her hand. It was the book he was trying to get, the front of the book was facing them and Blaise made a noise.

"You look reading that?" Blaise looked at the book disgustedly.

"You've read Love Memories? I don't think I've ever known someone else would read a book about love. Especially for a guy?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Oh shut up Granger." Blaise got up from the tingled position he and Hermione were in. "If I were you I would keep this between us." Blaise dust himself off and walked back to his table, grabbed his stuff and walked out of the library. Hermione watched him, after he left. She felt a smile crawling up her face.

The next morning, Blaise walked inside Potions and spotted Draco and Ginny sitting there looking nervously or bored, Blaise couldn't actually figure out what was wrong with them. He stood by Hermione's table, Ron stared at Blaise darkly and Blaise smirked, Harry was talking to Seamus and Hermione was looking down and staring at her book with her crossed arms. Blaise looked away from Ron and looked at Hermione. She felt someone staring at her and lifts her head slowly.

"Zabini," Hermione said.

"Granger," Blaise smirked. He then walked over to Draco and Ginny. Ron looked at Hermione confusedly and she ignored it.

Snape went over the instructions broadly and walked back into his office again. Seamus started to laugh after Snape left.

"Do you guys want to know something very interesting?" Hermione said brightly. Everyone turned to look at her. Blaise looked at her and then turned away and started to twirl his quill between his fingers.

"Not really," Draco said, Hermione glared at him before she spoke.

"Someone from this class read up a book about love stories and how to know when it happens. It's just basically about love." Hermione said brightly. Blaise tried to ignore his embarrassment and that was not to look at Hermione or he'll just die.

"Uh Granger we all know you want someone. You really don't have to say it out in public, for some people, they like to keep that private." Draco looked disgusted at Hermione.

She started to laugh outloud with a few people muttering to their partners.

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about a certain boy that wants to find love." Hermione smiled widely. Blaise dropped his jaw in shock, he still avoided Hermione's stare which he knew she was staring at him with a huge smile. Ginny looked at the embarrassed Blaise, she wondered if it was him.

"Who is it?" Ron said brightly.

"Well he told me not to tell anyone, but I guess I broke that promise." Hermione smiled again. "But I can say this, his in Slytherin, wow a Slytherin boy wants to find love." Hermione started to laugh along with some others. Harry had noticed Hermione was staring at Blaise the whole time, he looked over at him and it looked like he was about to burst open.

"Shut up Granger! You don't have to tell the whole freak'in class about it!" Blaise shouted. He then looked around the room as students began to laugh at him. Blaise slammed his head on the table and tried to hide his embarrassment. Draco and Ginny laughed for awhile, but when Blaise slammed his head on the table, they looked at each other and they both nodded. Which that meant, they were going to have another visit.

"Hey Blaise, meet us in my room." Draco whispered to Blaise. Blaise made a noise and Draco figured it was a yes.

Later that night, Draco walked inside his dorm and laid on his bed. He thought of Ginny and how they kissed, it was something he'll never forget. He then thought about what he'll do, if they can't see each other. He knew it couldn't happen between them, everything round them revealed the Dark Lord and his followers and Draco wasn't so sure if he wanted to continue that path any longer.


	18. Unwanted

**A/N Here's another chapter for all you loving people. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18 Unwanted

After Blaise cleared up what happened in the library, Draco and Ginny understood and didn't mention about the book or anything about love. Then, something else bothered someone. Ginny was pulled by Harry and he started to tell her those two Death Eaters actually wanted. Harry wasn't sure if they were looking for someone in particular, but he still told Ginny about it. And that reminded Ginny. She had to tell Draco about it.

"Hey ferret, are you going to be a Death Eater?" Ginny said. Draco stared at her with a shock expression. He wasn't excepting that to ever be mentioned, especially with his friends.

"Uh why," Draco wasn't sure what to say about it.

"Well it had to be mentioned sooner or later. Doesn't it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco still had that unsure tone.

"Well Harry mentioned to me what the Dark Lord was looking for." Ginny looked at Blaise and he turned his head slowly, avoiding her stare, she then looked back at Draco.

"But why," Draco didn't know why he kept saying 'why', maybe that was the only thing that could come out of his mouth.

"Ok here's what happened," Ginny told Draco and Blaise.

Back to three days ago

"Hey Ginny I thought about what you said about those two Death Eaters you've seen before. Well for some odd reason, I had a dream about it the very next day. Those two Death Eaters are watching Malfoy every move he makes. Voldemort had said something about Malfoy being cursed because he had failed to kill an important wizard, so Malfoy's mother pleaded Voldemort to give him another chance, so that's what he did. He found a spell that can control Malfoy and make him kill someone he's supposed too. Man I wished I would have seen this coming." Harry dropped on the comfortable chairs in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was surprised, so was that the reason why Draco was going through all those systems, just to kill someone. Couldn't he just do it with anger, instead of a spell controlling him? Malfoy was smart and not those nervous-wrecks.

"Who was he supposed to kill before?" Ginny asked as she sat down.

"Dumbledore," Harry looked at the high fire that was erupting from the fireplace.

"And who is he suppose to kill this time?" Ginny said as she kept her eyes on Harry.

"Me," Harry said.

"Poor Malfoy his killing all the powerful wizards," Ginny looked down at the floor. Harry looked at Ginny as if she was mad, she looked up at him and then corrected herself. "I mean-oh never mind." Ginny said. Harry shook his head and turned back to the fire.

End of that day

"You told him about it?" Draco said after Ginny finished.

"I had too. He knows more information than I do and during that time I wasn't bothered about you guys." Ginny looked away from Draco and Blaise.

"Gin, that's dangerous. You were going out there alone. What would happen if they saw you, we would be the ones that have to save you," Blaise said worriedly. Ginny looked back at them.

"I'm here aren't I? I know I would have gotton caught, but how am I supposed to know that _all _the Death Eaters goes to the Forbidden Forest! I thought they had a secret place, where they go and hide and talk about competing and then come out from their hole and go and attack us! People don't think that way, well maybe some, but I don't!" Ginny got up and walked over to the corner. She slammed her head on the wall and began to cry. Draco and Blaise looked at her then to each other and then back to her again.

Draco got up and walked over to Ginny and sat next to her. Ginny pulled her knees towards her chest and cried more.

"Sorry if we upset you." Draco said quietly. "But hey at least you're here right? I'm just glad Pines and Dims didn't see you or hear you." Ginny figured 'Pines and Dims' were the two Death Eaters she had seen. "Because if they did then I wouldn't have kissed you, now would I?" Draco whispered, only for Ginny to hear.

Ginny lifts her head and looked at Draco. He smiled slightly as Ginny began to smile. He whipped off a few tears that escaped from her brown eyes. Draco got up and held his hand out, Ginny grabbed it and he pulled her up, they walked over to where Blaise was at and they changed the subject about something else that didn't have to do with Death Eaters or Voldemort. It was probably the best night ever as they laughed throughout the night.


	19. Surviving

**A/N Here's chapter 19. I am hoping you guys are enjoying the story and please keep on reviewing. I love to hear from all of you.**

Chapter 19 Surviving

That night the moon shinned through Draco's room. Draco was happily sleeping when he kept replaying him, Blaise, and Ginny's conversations. He loved how Ginny laughed and he was glad that he made her do it.

"Get up." A dark figure said from the door. Draco woke up suddenly and looked over at his door. Dims; was standing there with his arms crossed looking at Draco.

"Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Draco's voice crackled.

"Just like your father." Dims laughed. "Voldemort wants to see you, now hurry up before I get killed." Dims said uneasily. Draco groaned and got out of bed, he then looked at Dims.

"Do you mind?" Draco said. Dimes rolled his eyes and turned his whole body the other way, where he was not facing Draco. Draco got a pair of clothes, walked inside the bathroom, and changed. Dims rolled his eyes again. Draco came out a moment later. He grabbed his cloak off the chair.

"Let's get this over with," Draco looked annoyed. Dimes turned around and smirked at Draco, they both snapped their fingers and they were at the secret hide out, well not really, it was Voldemort's Manson. **That evil person has a Manson!**

Dims and Draco walked down the dungeons and entered into another room where Draco's father and Voldemort were talking secretively. Dims cleared his throat and the both of them looked at them.

"Ahh Draco you finally showed," Voldemort said softly. Lucius gave Draco a curious look and Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. He then followed Voldemort and sat down across from him. Voldemort faced Draco calmly into his grey eyes.

"Now you're wondering why I asked you to come tonight." Voldemort did not wait for a response. He started to sound very impatient. It rather gave Draco a chill as he sat there. "I had asked you to kill that crack-pot, but you failed that. I had asked you to give me an upgrade about Potter and you failed to do that. So I asked Dims and Pines to look after you, to see if you were doing your job and that did not go so well either. So I am guessing you do not want to become a follower. What are you trying to tell us Draco?" Voldemort looked at his wand and then to Draco. Draco stared at him nervously.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Draco said quietly.

"Not sure uh, well let's see if this will change your mind?" Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco and yelled Cucio. Draco fall off his chair, banged his head on the chair. He started to feel stings throughout his body. The spell was lifted for a few minutes later. Draco sat up straight and looked at Voldemort darkly.

"I'm not the one that's failing Draco." Voldemort said when he looked saw Draco's look. "You were raised to become a Death Eater and your letting your family suffer from it." Draco looked back at where his father stood; he was staring at him darkly. He then noticed his mother chained up and two other Death Eaters holding her by her writs. They then slammed her to the wall and she shouted in pain. One of the Death Eater tried grabbing her arm, but Narcissa refused.

"Get off!" Narcissa shouted. Draco turned back to Voldemort; he kept his eyes on him.

"Alright I won't mess up! Just please don't hurt her, please!" Draco shouted. Voldemort smirked. He then took his eyes off Draco and looked at the two Death Eaters.

"That's enough, let her go." Voldemort said. The Death Eater that finally grabbed her arm dropped her on the floor as she screamed in pain again. Voldemort looked at Draco again. "Let's not have this happen again." Voldemort said, Draco nodded, and he then felt a sting throughout his body again. The spell was lifted a moment later. Draco then felt pain in his head. He figured it was from him hitting himself on the chair. Draco felt the Forbidden Curse coming back to him. The pain started to creep up throughout his body. He felt so weak that he past out from it.

**A/N and another thing, please be nice when you review. If you think your review is going to be judged or hurtful please send message then telling everyone. I am not trying to be mean that should be only between the writer that is writing this and the reader. Please don't take this personal. **

**Other than that, please keep up the reviews! hehe**


	20. Fallen

**A/N Alright here's the next chapter you guys were all waiting for! Hope you all like it and here's a _special thanks _for ****Serpensortia Sweetie****, thanks for the help! So please enjoy the chapter! Please review!**

Chapter 20 Fallen

Draco woke up in the morning feeling a sting throughout his body. He tried remembering what had happened and when it all came back to him he slammed his head on his pillow in frustration.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room whispering about something. When Ginny came down stairs all she heard Harry say was, "It can happen soon, so we've got to protect her."

Ginny walked over to them, "Who are you guys talking about?" Ginny said from behind Harry. The three of them looked at her and then at each other.

"Uh Gin, I'm giving you an order. You can't go to the war." Harry said.

"Why-"

"Ginny don't _even _finish that sentence! It's too dangerous for you to go," Ron shouted at her. "Besides, Hermione isn't going," Ron shrugged. Hermione turned around angrily to face Ron and Ginny smiled at her.

"What do you mean I can't go? I'm going and there's not a thing you two can do to stop me!" Hermione shouted and walked out of common room toward the Great Hall. Ginny stuck out her tongue at them and followed Hermione.

The next few classes went by slowly and it wasn't making Ginny any happier. At least she got the memory charm she was dying to learn. Ginny looked down at her schedule; she did not have Potions that day. Ginny stomped her foot, walked into her next class, and sat down miserably.

Class ended an hour later and she went to have lunch. She was hoping she would see Draco or Blaise, but when she looked at the Slytherin table she didn't see them anywhere. Ginny started to get worried. What if the war was about to begin?

After lunch Ginny went to her dorm, grabbed a piece of parchment, and wrote a short message asking Blaise and Draco where they were.

_**Blaise or Draco,**_

_**Are you there?**_

_**Red**_

Ginny folded the note and gave it to her owl. The owl hooted and flew out the window. In a few minutes the owl returned when one of them wrote back.

_**Yeah**_

Ginny read the one word. It was Blaise's handwriting, so Ginny hurried and wrote back. They must be somewhere.

_**Is Ferret there with you?**_

Ginny wrote on the same parchment since it was only a few words on it, and sent it back. A few minutes later, Blaise wrote back.

_**Yes**_

Ginny gasped and wrote back again.

_**Where are you guys? I didn't see you guys at lunch.**_

Blaise wrote.

_**I can't tell you**_

Ginny said "Fine!" out loud. The parchment appeared to be magic because Blaise's handwriting appeared on the parchment.

_**Don't get upset...and I found another way to write to you. It is easier to write back and forth this way than to have owls intrude where I am.**_

Ginny began to laugh silently.

_**Blaise, I'm scared.**_

A second later…

_**Don't be, has Potter given you an order? **_

A second later…

_**Yes, he told Hermione and I to stay in the castle and not go out there. I am still going no matter what.**_

A moment later…

_**Gin, you should listen to him. The Dark Lord figured out why Ferret is all messed up and he finally cracked. You stay in the castle where you can't get hurt. Please, Gin? Oh, I have to go...its coming...**_

Ginny looked up from the parchment and out her window where the sunset was beginning to show. Ginny sighed miserably, laid on her bed, and fall asleep. After only what seemed like ten minutes, Ginny was awaken by a scream from outside. She got up and ran to her window. There was four Death Eaters ganging up on some 7th year that belonged to Hufflepuff.

"Ginny!" Someone shouted startling her. She turned around startled and found Hermione by her door looking tired. "Come on, let's go," Hermione whispered.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"If you want to fight, you shouldn't ask questions," Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny's arm.

When the two girls reached the front door of Hogwarts they hid behind a corner. Hermione poked out her head a few times to see if any one was guarding it.

"Hermione, how are we supposed to get pass them?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Hermione poked her head out again. The two guards left and Filch was guarding it now. "This is going to be easy," Hermione smirked. She grabbed her wand out from her pocket and pointed it at Filch. "Stupify!" Hermione shouted. Filch stiffened up and fell onto the floor.

Hermione and Ginny ran up to him and looked down at the shocked Filch. "That's what you get," Hermione said. She opened the doors and walked out when a spell came heading their way.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted. Just in time, Hermione dropped to the ground she looked upset at the person that shot the spell towards them.

"Hermione come on," Ginny said as she helped Hermione off the ground. Both of them started to run and shot a few spells for themselves.

"Draco it's time," Voldemort put a hand over Draco's shoulder and he gave a shiver. Blaise looked at Draco nervously.

"Hey you!" They heard a shout and Voldemort, Draco, and Blaise turned around and stared at Harry. Draco and Blaise smirked at him.

"Ahh Harry, here to join us," Voldemort said causally.

"You wish!" Harry shot a spell at Voldemort, but he blocked it. "Try again," Voldemort, said darkly. He shot a spell at Harry, but he blocked it as well.

Draco had gotton pulled by his father and swung aside. Draco got up and stared at his father.

"Is the curse working well for you son?" Lucius smirked.

"No," Draco said darkly. Harry ran up to Draco and Lucius. They turned around and stared at Harry.

"I'm guessing you have to choose Malfoy?" Harry said. Draco looked at him.

"This is it Draco. Kill the Boy-Who-Won't-Die or your own father," Lucius looked at Draco for his answer. he was relaxed, and a few times he would give Harry a disgusted glare. Draco looked at Harry and then to his father, his wand pointing in between them.

"Father you taught me to be evil and showed me anger. You told me to believe in what was best for me. I have and what's best is not following your footsteps," Draco said darkly. He looked at Harry with the same look he gave to his father. Lucius looked upset.

"And _you! You_ won't leave me alone! I gave you what you needed and you still couldn't get away from me. But, at the end it was worth something." Draco looked back in forth from Harry and Lucius. His heart raced. If he decided to kill his father, his life would probably be a lot nicer and a lot quieter. If he chose to kill Harry then the world would suffer more then it had before. Draco pointed his wand at Harry and then swung it to his father.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light swirled around Harry and Lucius, but only hit one of them. Both Harry and Lucius hit the ground with a thud.


	21. Against Your Will

**A/N Hello everyone! The next chapter is up, I hope you all liked the chapter and the story so far. I am actually enjoying it myself. Can't wait for all of the reviews!!!!!! Enjoy it!**

Chapter 21 Against Your Will

Draco ran up to the two bodies that were facing down on the ground.

"Potter, Potter, you alright?" Draco lightly kicked Harry.

"Don't kick me!" Harry sat up straight, knowing he was alive. Harry started to look around; he looked at Draco then to the ground. Harry widened his eyes when he saw Lucius laying flat on his stomach, looking helpless.

"You killed him?" Harry looked at Draco in shock. Before he could answer, a green swirl came shooting their way. Both of them ducked and landed hard on the ground.

"Yes I have, Now go and do what you gotta do," Draco looked at Harry. Harry stared back with a look of surprise.

Draco gave Harry a push and Harry left to look for Voldemort. Draco went the other way looking for Blaise, but he was nowhere to be found. He then started to curse a Death Eater to back away from him, so he could find his friend. Suddenly, Draco dropped to the ground and clenched his stomach in blinding pain. He couldn't figure out what was happening, and when he tried to think of why, it hurt. He wasn't sure if it's the curse was increasing or being lifted. The pain became so intense that he passed out. Little did Draco know that not far away Harry had killed Voldemort once and for all.

The war had ended...

Ginny and Hermione opened the doors to the Hospital Wing and looked around the room. The room was crowed with students and some parents, all staring at their wide wake children. Ginny looked around the room nervously. _'What if they didn't survive? No Ginny do not think that! They're fine, all of them.'_ Ginny fought with herself in her head.

Ginny began to cry softly until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at Hermione. She was pointing her finger at an area where there were barely any students. Ginny looked over at where Hermione was pointing. Draco and Harry's beds were by the door of Madam Pomfrey's office. Blaise was also on the other side of the room sound asleep.

Ginny quickly ran to Draco's bed. He looked so worn out. His face had a few cuts and scratches, and his robes were ripped. Then, Ginny remembered about the curse. Who did Draco end up killing? Ginny lifted her head and saw Harry in the next bed over; looking the same as Draco, but he had more cuts on his face. She looked at Draco and smiled, but it faded away quickly, knowing he probably wouldn't wake up soon. Ginny began to cry again, and laid her head down on his bed.

Time passed by and most of the visitors had left to go back up to their towers. Ginny wiped off her tears and looked down at Draco sleeping peacefully. She gently pushed back some of his hair that had fallen into his face. Ginny got up from her seat and started to look for Hermione. She found her kneeling by Blaise's bed and she walked over to her.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Ginny's voice squeaked. Hermione nodded, and with one last look back at Blaise, she walked away. Ginny watched Blaise sleeping. He looked relaxed like Draco, but it seemed like something else was bothering him. Ginny smiled slightly and then caught up with Hermione in the hall.

When Ginny reached Hermione, she knew something was wrong. Hermione wiped away the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Hermione sniffed a few times before speaking. "He-he s-saved m-me." Hermione stuttered.

"You mean Blaise?" Ginny asked in amazement and Hermione nodded. "Well, can you tell me what happened or are you still too amazed to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Ok. after we left each other, I had seen Harry fighting off some Death Eaters and I didn't even realize a Death Eater was following me. So when Bla- Zabini heard me scream, he ran after me and blocked the spell. He was thrown to the ground and I ran over there to him to see if he was alright. He told me to go back into the castle and stay there where I would be safe and then he was knocked out." Hermione had broke down and cried and Ginny kneeled beside her and hugged her in the empty corridor.

The next morning was very quiet. Harry and Ron were in the hospital wing, though Ron was perfectly fine. He thought that he broken his leg when he fall down the steps. So now, Madam Pomfrey had to give Ron a potion to control his insane mind. Draco and Harry didn't wake up yet, but Madam Pomfrey predicted that they would soon.

"Do you want to go check on them?" Ginny asked at the breakfast table. Hermione nodded and the both of them got up and walked inside the hospital wing.

When the two girls went inside, they were greeted by Ron, who was smiling brightly at them. Hermione and Ginny smiled back and continued to the end of the room. Ron went back reading his Quidditch magazine.

Hermione sat on the chair by Blaise's bed and waited for him to wake up. Since he wanted the same thing, he moved slightly. He thought he was in a nightmare, so he was struggling in the sheets. He slowly opened his eyes to see if he was actually in his nightmare. But, instead of in a dark corridor with Voldemort's pure red eyes staring down at him, he was facing rows of beds lined up neatly. He looked to his right was startled by Hermione's appearance.

"Hi," Hermione said brightly.

"Hi," Blaise seemed petrified when he said it. All he remembered was being asleep and now he was awaken with Hermione was staring at him.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me last night." Hermione said shyly.

"Ok," Blaise sounded like he was not sure what was happening.

Ginny looked over at Blaise's bed. He was awake with his eyes wide open. Ginny ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh Blaise! Thank goodness you're alive!" Ginny said in excitement.

"Yeah apparently I am." Blaise looked at Hermione darkly. He said it as if it was her fault that he did not die. Hermione didn't notice this, but Ginny did.

The next day Blaise was free to go. He was quiet happy about it, though he hoped that Draco would have woke up by then. Blaise ran into Ginny in the corridor on his was back to his room.

"Hey so I guess Madam Pomfrey let you out," Ginny said happily.

"Yeah I actually made her, unlike your brother. He gets to stay a little bit longer." Blaise laughed. Ginny rolled her at the mention of her insane brother.

"So Hermione told me what you did, so my question is, why did you do it?" Ginny asked.

"Aww, jealous Red?" Blaise winked at her.

Ginny faked laughed. "No I'm just curious."

"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know why I did that. Granger ended up getting caught in the action and it scared me, so I went for it," Blaise explained.

"Well if that's how it happened, why did you look so angry at Hermione before?" she questioned.

Blaise was silent for a second and looked seriously into Ginny's eyes. She had never seen him so serious like that before. He spoke quietly, "Because I kind of hoped that I wouldn't come home from the war…" Ginny's eyes widened and she waited for him to go on. "Nothing has ever gone well for me. My whole live I've dealt with nothing but anger, abuse… Nothing that I would want to live for. I've never had anyone to go home to." His voice trailed off.

Ginny felt her heart ache for him, but then she thought about something. "Blaise…"

He looked up at her again.

She pulled him into a hug. "You absolutely have people to go home to."

They pulled apart and he smiled at her.

"You have me, Draco, and who knows… now you may even have Hermione," she nudged him suggestively.

"Reeeddd…" He said warningly through gritted teeth. Ginny laughed at him and they were all back to joking again.

"But I can tell you this?" Blaise added as an afterthought. "I was the one that shot the spell when you and Granger came out of the castle." Blaise laughed as Ginny gasped. She had socked him on the arm and the both of them laughed in the corridor.


	22. Stepping In

**A/N I hoped you guys were enjoying the story, I hope you guys are. Keep coming with the reviews and let me know if it's good, but please kept it _nice _and not mean reviews. And just to get you guys a heads up, there's more chapters coming! And it's not _nearly_ done! So please review!**

Chapter 22 Stepping In

The next day there was not much talking between friends. In fact, nobody was talking at all. There were so many losses, it was hard to count them all. Dumbledore made a speech and asked for all students and staff to take caution. Harry had defeated Voldemort and now he was dead. Harry needed time to rest.

Ginny walked back to the castle when the speech was over. Blaise had seen her leave, so he got up as well and followed her. When he caught up with her he reached over and grabbed her hand. Ginny was startled by his touch. She looked over to her right and Blaise smiled at her.

"Did you cry?" Blaise asked her.

"No, why would I cry?" Ginny looked at him curiously.

"I don't know maybe because Dumbledore kept mentioning _Potter_," Blaise said mockingly and started to laugh. Ginny just rolled her eyes at him. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione walking towards them. Ginny quickly released her hand from Blaise's. He was about to say something about her pulling her hand so fast, but then he also saw Hermione coming. Blaise smirked.

"Zabini," Hermione look blankly at Blaise, civilized.

"Granger," He said, with the same look.

Ron looked over to Hermione then to Blaise, Back to Hermione then to Blaise, and finished just looking at Hermione. "What was that?" He asked disgustedly. Hermione looked at Ron for a second and then turned from him and walked away. He didn't know what to make of it.

Class was being held off for a week, and once that week was over, then the next term would begin. Blaise and Ginny went outside and looked over at the lake. They had nothing else to do, so going outside was their best plan.

"Blaise, what are we?" Ginny looked at Blaise and he looked back. She wanted to know ever since the day him and Draco invited her back to Draco's dorm.

"We're civilized," He paused, "Was that what you were looking for?" Blaise smirked at her.

"Yeah, something like that," She nodded. She smiled to herself as he walked away. She knew from his smirk that he was just messing with her as usual. They were friends now, real friends. He was just to sarcastic to admit it out loud.

Draco sat up straight in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He had just woken up and his head was pounding with thoughts. He was trying to remember what happened and in his mind. It replayed all of the war's happenings over and over, always stopping short at the same spot. He looked around the hospital wing, confused. All the beds were empty, except the one right next to his.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Draco.

"So I guess you're alive?" Harry said.

"Shut up Potter," Draco said disgustedly. Harry laughed quietly and then put his face on the pillow. Draco looked back up at the ceiling, hoping Blaise and Ginny were all right.

Another day passed, and Ginny and Hermione were walking down a corridor. Harry and Ron wanted to stay in the dormitories to sleep or play chess, and Hermione was too tried of sitting around doing nothing.

"Ron wouldn't stop talking about Fleur and how long her blonde hair is. If he loves her that much, he should go date Luna." Hermione said bitterly.

Ginny laughed silently. "Hermione if you say you don't like Ron anymore then why do you complain that likes another girl?" Ginny asked.

"I don't." Hermione said firmly making Ginny eye her suspiciously. Ginny looked ahead and saw Blaise walking towards them.

"Hermione I'll catch with you later," Ginny said and walked up to Blaise. Hermione quickly walked inside the library. "Where to?" Ginny said without saying hi to Blaise.

"Uh, Draco's dorm," Blaise said.

"Ok," Ginny smiled. They walked away from the library and headed to the dungeons. When they arrived in Draco's dorm it was dark and gloomy. Draco hadn't used it since before the war. Blaise switched on the light, walked over to the couch, and set the fire. An orange glow fell over the whole room. Ginny sat down and made sure Blaise was not looking at her.

When they were settled in, they were quite once again. They looked around the room and their eyes met for a moment looked away. It was quite irritating to have this happen over and over again. Four minutes past...six minutes...eight minutes. Blaise stood up, walked over to Draco's bed, and grabbed a pillow. Ginny got up too and looked at Blaise curiously. He turned around with a huge smile.

"You want to play a game Weasley?" He was still smiling, but his voice sounded creepy.

Ginny backed away from him slowly. "I guess so," Ginny said as she backed up into a chair

"Good, just make sure I win!" Blaise threw a pillow at Ginny. Then, he started to whack Ginny in the head with the pillow that was in his other hand. Ginny covered her face with her hands, as she tried not to laugh. She went to run for it, but she tripped over the pillow Blaise had thrown at her and fell flat on her bum.

"Ow that hurt!" Ginny looked at Blaise. He started to laugh at her.

"Here let me help you," He turned serious for a second and reached over to grab her hand. Ginny grabbed it, but instead of standing, she yanked Blaise's hand and pulled him down with her. She then started to smack him with her own pillow.

It kept going on like that. They took turns smacking each other and tricking each other into getting smacked. Hours had passed and they were tired of laughing and pounding each other. Blaise and Ginny fell asleep on the floor with their protective pillows or as they called it "their shields." They had their backs facing each other, not even touching each other. Something had always made them afraid to even touch each other, which is why Ginny was so startled at the touch of his hand in the hallway earlier that day. They were slowly learning that it might be ok after all. They were growing so close, and knew that it was Draco that kept them together.


	23. Leads to It

**A/N It is the weekend! I love the weekends and I am not sure way, but anyways, here is the next chapter. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and the previous ones too. But other than that, please review! **

x x

What Lies Beneath

Chapter 23 Leads to It

Next afternoon was their first class since the war. Ginny saw Blaise walking towards her down the corridor. When they reached to the door together they both gave each other a shy stare and when they walked into the room, that shyness still hung around them. Throughout the whole lesson Snape was going over the first potion they made in class, which was the longest potion they had ever made. Snape kept giving Hermione dark glares, probably wondering if she cheated on her potion, as he always accused her. She avoided his stare and kept her eyes glued to her book.

The bell rang, and Blaise and Ginny walked back to Draco's dorm before dinner began. On the way back to Draco's room, they were laughing because Ginny had threatened Blaise with another pillow fight. They race all the way to the room and when they finally burst into the room they were out of breath. They sprinted toward the bed, ready to grab for the pillows, then Blaise stopped dead in his tracks. Draco was standing feet away from them the oddest look ever. And why wouldn't he? They were in his room.

"Hey!" Blaise said happily, still out of breath.

"Hi," Draco said uncertainly.

"Draco your back!" Ginny ran up to him and hugged him tight. He looked at Blaise, sort of freaked out and Blaise began to laugh.

"Alright Ginny, you're scaring Ferret Boy," Blaise said still laughing.

"Oh sorry about that," Ginny said in embarrassment, letting him out of her bone crunching hug.

"It's ok." He gave Ginny another freighted look. "So what brings you two to my room, and my bed?" He looked at Blaise suspiciously.

"Well since you were in the hospital, your room was available." Blaise smiled.

"Available for what exactly?" Draco really did not want to know what they did, but if Blaise did do something with Ginny, he was going to kill him…

"We just hung out, nothing more." Blaise assured him and Ginny nodded along. Draco was not sure if he should believe them or not. He looked closely at Blaise's face. Draco had known him for a long time, and he knew the stupid look he got when he lied about what he'd done with girls. His face had no such look that day, so he decided he could believe them. "Oh, alright," He sighed and laid his head back on the bed, still tired from the hospital.

Ginny sat on the bed next to him and ruffled his hair. She started to giggle silently and said, "I can't believe you would even think that."

The next day Blaise and Ginny tried pulling Draco out of his room. They wanted him to try going to Potions and a few other classes, but he refused. Blaise grabbed Draco's left arm, Ginny grabbed his right arm and they started to pull him out of his room. Draco had his hands and feet on the edges of the door frame and tried to hold out for as long as he could.

"Draco, come on! It's not that bad, people don't care!" Blaise pulled Draco's arm a little harder.

"I know one person that does care. Me!" Draco pulled back

"Gin on the count of the three. One, two, three!" Both Blaise and Ginny pulled Draco as hard as they could and he went flying at them. Blaise rolled over to the side at the last second and Draco landed on top of Ginny.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly. Ginny nodded, but said nothing. All she could think of was kissing him. She wanted that special kiss once more, because for her, once wasn't enough. As Draco read her mind, he slowly leaned forward. He was hesitant and not sure if they should do it, especially in the middle of the hallway with Blaise only feet away.

Before their lips touched, Blaise stood there looking at them shocked, but with a smile spread across his face. "I know as much you two want to make out in a dark corridor… we're going to be late for class." Blaise hated to admit it, but he wanted to see what was going to happen next.

Draco helped Ginny up. They both gave each other a small smile before leaving the corridor, as he shyly slipped his hand into hers. The three of them knew now that Ginny and Draco had become much more than just friends. The only thing was, nobody else knew yet.

Blaise opened the door to Snape's classroom and the three of them walked inside. They could hear a few students whispering to each other about Draco. A moment later Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in and the whispers became even more noticeable. Both Draco and Harry ignored them, sat down, and waited to be told what to do for there next lesson.

The bell rang a few minutes later and the class began. "It's very strange that a lot of you students decided to show up, especially after fighting and losing the ones you love," Snape said coldly. He glared at Draco darkly for a minute before looking around the class. "Take out a piece of parchment and explain what Doney means." Everyone in class scattered around, got their parchments, and started to explain a word they had never heard of.

"That was odd, wasn't it?" Blaise sounded curious when the bell rang again and class ended.

"Yeah he is going to be like that for awhile. Ever since I choose to kill my father, he has been giving me cold glares and tons of rude comments," Draco did not look upset or not even angry. He spoke as if he did not care at all.

"That's mean, I mean it was your choice and not his," Ginny looked at Draco.

"That's what _us _Slytherins do. Get mad at a person if they do not do their job or task right. People around us think it's a stupid to get mad at someone for their own choices and actions, but for _us _it means _a lot,_" Blaise said calmly. "Oh I got to go do something. I'll see you guys later." Blaise realized and turned around and walked back.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other confusedly. They just shrugged, said good-bye before their next class. Draco leaned in quick and kissed Ginny on the cheek, making her blush. They looked wondering if anyone had seen, and separated to walk to their own classes smiling the entire way. Blaise walked inside the library happily because he was going to ask Granger a few questions. He was so eager to find her that he knocked over a stack of books on someone's table.

Then Blaise saw her loose curly hair through one of the bookshelves. He went over to the bookshelf and pulled the book out that she was just about to grab. After being shocked for a second she noticed him standing there smirking at her. "I was thinking-" Blaise began.

"And am I supposed to be surprised?" Hermione said sarcastically. She kept her eyes gazed at the shelf, and Blaise gave her a confused look. He ignored her remark and continued to talk.

"How about _us _get together?" Blaise smiled as the shock set in on Hermione's face. She shook her head, as if she could not believe what she had just heard.

"Zabini, um, that's nice and all… but I can't. But thanks for the offer…" Hermione said nervously, shuffling her feet.

She held her book tight on her chest and put her head down. She bit her bottom lip and began to walk away. But instead of ignoring the conversation, like Hermione had hoped, Blaise grabbed her arm and swung her against the bookshelf. He pushed his body close against hers and her heartbeat began to race. Hermione tried to keep her head down to avoid Blaise's stare. He put one hand on the shelf next to her and leaned forward. He put his other hand gently under her chin, and tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were so wide and anxious, and now, so were his.

"Just wait and see what I do next," Blaise whispered and he lightly kissed Hermione on the lips. When they pulled apart he said, "Just think about it." He softly kissed her again before leaning off of her. Then, he turned and walked out of the library, leaving he with her mouth hanging open in shock.


	24. Potion for the Wrong Reason

**A/N Hola do my follow readers! Lol, I'm kidding. So no time no see. I'm sorry I haven't been upgrading, but I've been waiting for me BETA, but I haven't talked to her in sooooooo long. Well I actually finished the story like a hecka long time ago. So yeah. **

**Well I won't talk to much. So please read and review, pretty please. I'll love you!**

Chapter 24 Potion For the Wrong Reason

The next day Draco and Blaise did not have Potions today. Now everyone is taking three classes a day. Dumbledore thought it was best to have students be safe then to be kidnapped or going home in the middle of the year. Anything can happen, especially since Voldemort is dead, someone else can take the spot. Today Draco and Blaise had Charms. They sat in the middle row. Hermione slowly closed her book; she jumped a little from her seat when Blaise whispered in her ear.

"Have you thought about it?" Blaise asked.

"No I didn't have time," Hermione whispered back.

"What did you exactly do yesterday?" Blaise said as if he didn't want to know what she did.

"I'm not telling," Hermione opened her book again and began to read, just at that moment Ron and Harry came in and sat next to her.

Blaise sat up straight he looked at Draco. He looked confused and upset. Blaise started to explain everything to him. Class ended, everyone gathered their stuff and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. When Blaise and Draco walked inside the Great Hall, they both nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Blaise sat behind of Hermione and Draco sat in front of Ron and Harry.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Ron asked disgustedly.

"I have information and I need to pass it on." Draco said. When the three of them paid attention to Draco, Blaise pulled out from his pocket a small bottle.

"Why would you do that?" Harry looked upset.

"Shut up or I won't do this again." Draco looked annoyed. Blaise slowly pulled the plug from the bottle.

"Alright what is it?" Harry asked impatiently. He could not get through his lunch ever since Draco came by and sat down, as if he owned that precious seat.

Draco started to whisper to them. They leaned forward to listen carefully. Blaise poured in four drops of the potion into Hermione's goblet. The four drops disappeared automatically. Once there was no trace of the red liquid, Blaise cleared his throat and given Draco a sign to leave.

"That's all, got to go," Draco and Blaise got up and walked back to their table. "Did you do it?" Draco whispered.

"Yup and now she's drinking it." Blaise looked at Hermione. Draco followed his gaze and sure enough, Hermione drunk the goblet, sat it down the table, and began to eat again. All of a sudden, Hermione felt some odd feelings inside of her. She looked straight ahead and found Blaise smiling at Draco. Hermione's stomach flipped, as she could not help to think Malfoy's best friend was attractive.

Hermione finished her lunch; she walked out of the Great Hall. She slowly walked down the corridor as she thought of Blaise in a different and bizarre way. Blaise strode down the corridor. He was not excepting Hermione to be there, but he was glad she was. He walked up to her and waited for her to say something. Hermione lifts her head and immediately stopped walking while her face turned red. Blaise smirked.

"Have you thought about it?" Blaise asked for the last time.

"Think about what?" Hermione looked confused.

"If I like you or not," Blaise said.

"You like _me_?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"I said if," Blaise tried to remain calm.

"Well I'm not sure about your problem." Blaise gave her a mad look she ignored it. "But for me, for some odd reason I've been thinking about you since this afternoon and I'm not sure why." Hermione said curiously. She didn't notice a smile coming from Blaise.

"Isn't it obvious, you like me?" Blaise said. Hermione glared at him.

"That doesn't always work that way." She looked a little upset.

"Then tell me Granger." Blaise said softly, it seemed so inviting. "What does your mind say?" Blaise walked around her. He had seen her widened her eyes. Blaise figured that maybe she knew.

As if, she wanted to say this for a long time. She said those words she thought she would never say to a Slytherin boy. "I want to be with you!" Hermione blurted out. She gasped and covered her mouth with her eyes still wide. Blaise laughed a little when she said those words.

"I didn't mean that, I take that back," Hermione said underneath her hand. Blaise walked a few inches towards her. He touched her hands softly and gentle uncovered her mouth. She was startled by the touch of his hand, but she still had let him touch her.

"Ashamed on who you like, how depressing." Blaise whispered. Once again, Blaise's favorite thing, he lightly kissed her and left her standing there thinking she was in a dream.

The only word Hermione said to Blaise, since she was still a little embarrassed what she had said. She leaned forward in Transfiguration and whispered to him.

"Hey Blaise are we dating?" She looked at him still in embarrassment.

"Yes we are," He whispered. Hermione nodded and she then stopped nodding thinking why she was agreeing to that. Harry looked at her worriedly. He knew Hermione was acting strange and for her to go with Blaise, was not her. The only reason why he didn't get upset about it was that he knew that she really didn't felt that way towards Blaise.

Harry remained quiet. He was not going to say anything to her until it was the right time, especially during class time. They were having a test and Hermione gets excited and stays like that or it might go away if Ron says something to her and wished it had not been mentioned. She will then get upset, so he thought tomorrow was best for him to break it to her.

The next day in the afternoon, Harry looked around in the library to find Hermione. He spotted her reading a book and looked very interested. Harry cleared his throat Hermione looked up.

"Oh hello Harry," Hermione smiled. Her smile faded away when Harry looked down at the floor. "Harry what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm going to get this over with." He lifted his head and stared at her. "You really don't like Zabini. He gave you a potion so you can like him." Harry gave her a worried look when she slammed her book shut and walked out of the library. Harry followed behind her until the corridor split and he went the other direction to go up to the Gryffindor tower.

Just what Hermione excepted, Blaise and Draco were leaning against the wall; laughing. Hermione gave a dark look at Blaise and walked right up to him.

"You poured a potion down my throat?" Hermione said darkly. "What were you thinking?" Hermione shouted. Blaise looked at her acting like he didn't know what she was talking about. The students around them overheard and wanted to listen, but Draco shoved them away. Soon after, he left too.

"Well I did it for a good reason." Blaise said innocently.

"By liking me, you forced me to drink a potion to be with you! Didn't you have another bloody idea then to force me to like you?" Blaise opened his mouth to talk, but Hermione wouldn't let him.

"No don't answer that. I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me before?" Hermione said quietly.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Blaise gave a confused look at her. She had given him a mad look. "I couldn't tell you because I was also confused for myself. So I figured if I try dating you maybe, it would be clearer or when I kissed you. It felt _so _right, but then after I hated myself for doing that." Blaise said slowly.

"But still you _made _me like you! It takes awhile; it gets the time to know each other in a better way. But for you to do something so horrible I don't think I'll ever forgive you!" Tears started to come down Hermione's eyes. Blaise wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth again and rather not say anything. Hermione glanced at him one last time and walked away as more tears started to come down.

Blaise slammed his head on the stonewall as anger started to raise. He was going to get her back no matter what happens.


	25. White Evil

Chapter 25 White Evil

The day grew darker. There was rain coming down heavily. Harry sat down on a chair a near by window. He had one hand resting on his head as he thought about everything that has been happening. The thunder loudly clapped in the sky. Harry noticed a piece of small parchment laying there with the thunder light brighten the room, for only a second. Harry reached over and grabbed thinking it was his.

Harry stared down at the parchment. He started to read aloud. "I summon up a spell to the last place I want to be in." And then he disappeared with a pop. The only thing he left was the piece of parchment, now lying on the ground.

Ron heard a pop and was not sure if someone had approached or disaperated. All he knew was that Harry was down in the common room. Ron ran downstairs and saw no one in the room.

"Harry, where are you?" Ron said. He scratched the top of his head with a confused look. He walked at the same spot Harry was at before. He looked down on the ground, picked up the same parchment, and started to read it. "I summon up a spell to the last place I want to be in." Ron disappeared.

Now he stood in an orchard. The only light that was showing was the big round moon behind a massive of trees.

"Ron?" Harry said

"Harry?" Ron looked a head of him. "I was just looking for you in the common room, but you weren't there. I then saw a piece of parchment-"

"To the last place you want to be. Yeah those words might be cursed or something." Harry said confusedly.

"Can we get out?" Ron asked nervously.

"No I don't think so, I can't move around. I'm guessing there are more people that are involved in this mad plan." Harry looked around the orchard.

"Like who?" Ron asked quietly. Harry looked at him.

Ginny walked down the corridor as mad ideas came rushing up her head. The secret kiss her and Draco shared twice was now haunting her in her sleep. It use to be Tom Riddle talking to her through a book and then to the mirror and through her head and Ginny would scream, but it was not loud enough. Then she will wake up with her blankets twisted around her and having her half way off her bed.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head to the stonewall. There was written words on the wall; Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. _'See what Tom can do to you Ginny!' _She shouted at herself. She slowly walked to the written wall and touched it. Instead of slimy red blood, the only thing Ginny felt was the ruff wall. The words were a shadow that was reflecting from somewhere. Ginny looked behind her to find any clue where it was from, but nothing was there. She turned back and read it.

"I summon up a spell to the last place I want to be in." She disappeared.

Ginny looked around at where she was at. At first, she in the corridor and now, she was outside-that wasn't Hogwarts like. Ginny made a frighten noise.

"Ginny are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly. Ginny whipped her head and looked at her brother; thank God, she was not the only one here.

"Ron? What's going on?" Ginny looked confused.

"So I'm guessing you read it too?" Harry said in the darkness.

"Harry?" Ginny looked at the black hair boy.

"Is there more?" Ron looked at Harry. He tried moving his feet, but they remained.

"Still more to come," Harry said miserable.

Hermione looked down at an ancient book she had picked out. She opened to the first page and in old English form were fourteen words that did not fit for the book.

"I summon up a spell to the last place I want to be in." Hermione looked around, she was not at the library where it was nice and cozy, but instead she is in a horrible, cold, dark place called an orchard.

"Aww you said it too, well that must've sucked for you." Ron said with a smile. Hermione gave him a dark look she then looked around. If Ron were here that would mean Harry was here also.

"Harry what are we doing here?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. He was relived that Hermione came along. She could at least save their little Gryffindors bums.

Another pop came, Draco and Blaise appeared. Blaise gave Hermione a mad look thinking she was the one that brought him here. She gave one back at him.

"Blaise, Draco, what are you guys doing here?" Ginny said in disbelief.

"I don't know," Draco said a little bit confusedly. "Blaise and I said some stupid sentence that appeared out of nowhere and brought us to this odd orchard." Draco looked around the orchard.

"Great, just what I need. Malfoy and Zabini to hang around with us. What fun?" Harry said in sarcasm. He started to walk between trees and having his friends and two Slytherin boys follow behind him.

Harry led the way to get out of the place he called creepy. Ron followed behind him as he looked caution and was ready to pull out his wand. Behind him was Hermione and Ginny. They laughed and talked about what has been happening and Ginny made sure it was only about girl stuff. Since she still has not gain Hermione's trust to tell her about two certain Slytherin boys. Blaise and Draco were behind them. Blaise looked at the back of Hermione; her loose curly hair was tied into a nice neat ponytail. He gave her a depression glare, but still a hint of anger.

"Hey stop," Draco said a little disgustedly. He nudged Blaise on the arm with his elbow. Blaise kept his gaze on Hermione.

A few minutes past, and Hermione broke the silence. "From what I heard. There's a giant snake that slithers around the orchards waiting to kill a human flesh blood." Hermione said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Really did you make that up or read it in a book called: How Mudbloods Gets Killed by Snakes in the Orchards." Draco said from behind her. Blaise and Draco started to laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. She grabbed two rocks off the ground, turned around and threw it at them. That made them laugh even harder. Hermione turned back around and continued to walk with Ginny.

"Hey, Harry who's that?" Ron pointed at a man who stood there in the middle of the orchard. Harry did not say anything.

When they approached to the man, they all remained quite and stared at the man. The man was tall and skinny. He had a white shirt with a sliver vest on top of it. He wore a long black cape with his wand aiming down on the ground. Harry tightened his grip on his wand. The man's face was lightly tan, he has silver eyes that matched his vest and has white-blonde hair.

"Oh my God," Ginny widened her eyes. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her between him and Blaise.

"Finally you arrived," The man spoke softly. Without thinking, Harry shot a spell towards the man, thinking he was going to kill one of them, but he blocked it.

"Who are you?" Harry shouted.

"I'm Wyatt Evil," Wyatt walked towards them.

"We can tell," Ron whispered. Harry and the others kept their gazes on Wyatt.

"What do you want from us?" Harry demanded.

"Oh I can't tell you that because then you'll ruin the fun. But I can tell you this; don't go through those two tresses." Wyatt pointed two fat trees that sat there looking very interesting. "Dangerous things happen in there and you won't make it through the open." He said softly. He only kept his eyes on Harry.

"Ron now!" Harry shouted. Knowing what Harry meant Ron shot a red spark and it went aiming for Wyatt. He once again he disappeared it.

"Oh crap," Hermione whispered as her eyes gotton wide. Blaise was the only one that looked at her.

"Come on you guys lets go," Harry walked around Wyatt and they walked through the two fat trees.

"They'll be sorry," Wyatt said. He snapped his fingers and disaperated.

"Harry this isn't such a great idea. Wyatt is right, this certain place is dangerous." Hermione looked terrified.

"Hermione, when did you _ever _listen to a bad guy?" Harry asked. He pushed a branch out of his way.

"Since today," Hermione kept her voice frightened.

"What's to worry about?" Ron asked curiously. He didn't like it when Hermione didn't have a reason.

"This is where the snake _lives!_ It killed thousands of people that trust passed its place!" Hermione shouted in fear. Blaise shivered, Draco and Ginny looked at him.

"Hermione we'll be fine." Ron said as he patted Hermione on the shoulder. Blaise gave a dark look at Ron for touching her.

They came across something useful. There was neatly sitting a long rope on the ground. Hermione did not want to take that risk of thinking it was the snake.

"Harry hold on," She stuck out her hand giving him a sign to stop. Her hand lightly touched his chest. "We have to jump over." Hermione said sternly. Harry gave her an odd look.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry please," Hermione, pleaded.

"Alright," He jumped over the rope. Hermione did it after, then Ron, then Draco and then Ginny. Blaise looked down at the rope. He always thought when he sees a rope at night; he automatically thinks it is a snake. He was about to jump, but he feared the rope would attack him.

"Zabini what's with you? Jump over the rope." Ron said. Blaise looked up at them; they all gave him a confused look, especially Hermione.

"Blaise jump over the rope!" Draco shouted in frustration. Blaise looked around him to see if there was another way out, but there was not.

He jumped over the rope and landed on the ground. His feet were barely touching the rope. Then they all started to hear hissing. They looked around to see where it was coming from. Hermione widened her eyes when the rope started to move.

"It's here," She whispered. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"It's the snake! Blaise move!" Hermione shouted in fear.

"I hate snakes." Blaise said.

"And yet your house represents snakes." Draco said.

The snake slithered around Blaise. He screamed and jumped up; the snake hissed and tried attacking him. But every time it tried grabbing Blaise, he would have moved. The snake went aiming at Blaise's head, but he ducked his head just in time.

"Finite Incantatem!" Draco pointed his wand at the snake, it screeched and disappeared, well for now. Draco helped Blaise off the ground. Blaise glanced over at Hermione and gave her a depressed feeling. Hermione felt bad for him and couldn't help to want to comfort him at that moment.

**A/N I felt like posting another chapter. I hope that's all right. It's for making up all those another days I haven't posted. Well just to let _everyone _know. I'm not very good at describing adventuress stuff. So please don't hate on it. And please enjoy it!**

**For now,**

**Bye!**


	26. Take Me to the Last Place

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Please review. It makes me happy when you guys do. **

**x**

Chapter 26 Take Me to the Last Place

They continued to walk through the orchards and met up with Wyatt again.

"What do you want from us?" Harry looked annoyed.

"Oh Potter, you still haven't figured out why you're here. Well I can see all of you made it through the snake." Wyatt looked at Blaise knowing he tried running from the snake. Blaise gave him an anger glare. Wyatt looked at Harry again.

"Sooner or later Harry you'll figure out why you're still needed." Wyatt said softly. Harry shouted a spell and yet again Wyatt blocked it. He smirked and disappeared. Harry stomped his foot.

"Ugh, seriously I'm going to kill him!" Harry shouted. He started to walk again as the others followed him.

"He worked for the Dark Lord," Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Oh," Ginny nodded knowing she understood.

The orchards started to disappear more and more as they walked. A small road started to appear, but still covered in dry dirt. The trees were even higher; it covered half the moon. The only sound they could hear was the cricket's chirping and the breaking of twigs they were stepping.

Then they started to hear rattling. All the things that were on the ground started to bounce off the ground. As their eyes still looked down, it started to break in half. Their eyes followed the cracks the earthquake was making. When it started to crack underneath their feet's, Ginny moved to the other side before she falls in the hole.

They all grouped around each other, held each other tightly, and waited for the earthquake to stop. A few minutes past, they were on the side of the canyon and the earthquake stopped. Wolves slowly came out from behind the trees and started to growl.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked nervously.

"RUN!" Harry shouted. They all started to run fast as the small wolves ran after them. A few times, they would stumble over their own foot and almost fall, but they have some sort of way too not let it happen. Hermione tripped over a long sharp stick and sliced her, she then fall over. The wolves started to bark.

"Come on Hermione!" Blaise grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her up. They ran faster from the wolves that were now closer by. After what seemed like an hour, they stopped running and relaxed a little bit.

Harry had his hands on his knees; he grabbed them as he tried not to faint. His head was pounding, his stomach hurt and felt light headed. He lifts his head slowly when he heard disparate breathing. Harry widened his eyes when he faced six foxes growling at him and the others.

"They want meat. And we're the meat." Hermione said quietly.

"Well duh!" Blaise shouted.

"But they also eat something else and I can't remember what they were." Hermione said.

"Hermione think quickly!" Ron shouted.

A fox dodged at Ron, he ducked, and the fox flew and hit a tree.

"Oh ferrets! They like to eat ferrets!" Hermione said brightly.

"But there's no ferrets around," Ginny said miserably.

"Oh yes there is," Hermione smirked. All of them slowly looked away from the foxes and turned to Draco.

"What?" He said confusedly.

"Malfoy you're a ferret, go get your buddies." Hermione brightly smiled.

"Where in the heck am I supposed to find them?" Draco looked upset.

"I don't know, you're supposed to know." Blaise laughed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"No. You except me to distract those things, I might end up getting badly hurt or end up dead!" Draco shouted.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about you tormenting us." Ron said quietly. They all looked at Ron.

"Alright Malfoy," Hermione turned to Draco into a ferret. His white fur reflected on the moonlight. "Do what you gotta do Malfoy." Hermione said. Draco nodded his small head and ran off.

A fox flue towards Ginny, she screamed and jumped off the ground. Blaise was closer to her and he helped her up. Another fox flue towards them and Blaise hugged behind Ginny. The fox bumped Blaise off his feet and landed on the ground. He lost hold of Ginny and she started to roll down the hill.

"Ginny!" Blaise shouted. Ron ran over to him.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked worriedly.

"She's down there!" Blaise could not believe he let go of her like that.

A fox came running after Blaise and Ron. "Go get her and I'll fight him off!" Ron demanded. Blaise nodded and ran up to Ginny. Ron kicked the fox and it went rolling down the other direction.

Draco came back with ten little ferrets, but they were all different colors and scattered around. Draco was the only noticeable since he was white and the others were ginner red or brown. They started to surround the two foxes. Some went on top of them and started nipping at them. The foxes would grab the ferret's fur with their teeth and swing them around.

"Come on let's go!" Hermione shouted and started to follow Harry. Ginny ran up to the frightened ferret Draco, when the fox was growling at him. She quickly picked him up and ran as fast as she could.

"Harry what are we doing here? What's the point?" Ron asked after they stopped running and walked slowly. Draco turned himself back into himself, well actually Hermione did.

"Wyatt use to work for Voldemort. He said I was needed and I'm guessing he wants my entire blood so he can reform Voldemort. But in order for him to do that, he wants to destroy three people that changed the dark and the light." Blaise and Draco looked at each other nervously. "And kill the people I care about." Harry spoke darkly. He squeezed his wand that was in his hand. His knuckles started to turn white.

"Very good Potter. You have discovered why I brought you here. Now can I watch the show?" Wyatt said. Before Harry could shot a spell or say a word, Wyatt clapped his hands twice. The rocks rumbled everything began to shake. The six of them tried standing still, but once the ground cracked, Ron fallen through the crack. Harry caught Ron's arm and pulled him up.

Wyatt clapped his hands twice again and the earthquake stopped. "I control nature around me. It listens to what I have to say and it never disobeys. For you Potter, it wants to kill you and your friends." Wyatt smirked.

"Ginny!" Everyone quickly looked at Draco, who was holing Ginny in his arms.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know she just fainted." Draco looked down at Ginny.

"Ah it's from the dizziness. She's not use to it." Wyatt said happily. Harry gave him a dark look and then looked back at Ginny.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Draco. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ginny said as she went back onto her feet.

"Come on he'll be back in awhile to see if we're all dead or not." Harry said bitterly. He started to run again. Everyone did as well, except for Ginny.

She took a few breaths and began to run, but she stopped when a pair of yellow eyes was eying her madly–ready to kill. Ginny made herself run, but couldn't, she was frozen, and she felt it was the end. When the wolf came nearer, Ginny lost every breath that she had. The only word she could say–

"Draco," She said quietly. "Draco," Her normal voice, the wolf was now only a foot away. "DRACO!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco heard Ginny's voice and sounded like she was in trouble. He told Blaise to tell the others to wait while he gets Ginny.

"Ginny!" Draco looked at the situation she was in. He pulled out his wand and ran after her.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Draco pointed his wand to the creature. The wolf's legs lifts up from the ground and it was floating in the middle of the air, then Draco moved his wand and the wolf flue to the tree with it's back facing it and cracked it.

"Thanks Draco," Ginny kissed him on the lips. She was about to pull away until Draco leaned forward even more. She silently laughed. She opened her mouth a little and kissed Draco more passionately.


	27. The Life, the Sudden Move

**A/N I feel so lonely. No one hasn't reviewed my chapters. **

**-For the people that don't have an account and likes my story, thanks for reading. **

**-For the people that do have an account, and has read my story, please review again. It makes me happy when you do. **

**-For the new comers (I had a few). Please feel free to read and review. **

**-For _everyone _please if you do happen to review please be nice about it. **

**So anyway, here's the next chapter. Its very short and it goes pretty fast, but there was a gap in between the story line, and I had to feel that in. I really don't like it that much. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 27 The Life, the Sudden Move

The trees started to blow hard through the wind. The moon shinned lighter and lighter until Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron could not see a thing. Harry looked around and gave a little shiver. Something was wrong and he knew it, but he was unsure what was going to happen next-

They heard a clapping sound; all of them turned around and looked at Wyatt in a confused way, except for Harry. He got up and walked towards Wyatt. He stopped clapping and stared down at the evil and horrible look Harry was giving him.

"He had excepted great things from you Harry. And here you are being brave as you can be. Helping your friends telling them what to do and what not to do, it's great how you can do all that and not know your life can end real soon." Wyatt looked down at his wand and looked at it with an interest.

"You're a bustard that doesn't know how to kill a powerful wizard! I was the one that had to save everyone from your evil plan. What's wrong with you?" Harry shouted in anger.

"I'm not sure, but let us all find out." Wyatt looked at Ginny. He set his wand on her and she began to panic.

"No, no you wouldn't. You wouldn't do it?" Harry shook his head, not believing it.

"Let's see how smart she is." Wyatt lifts his wand in the air and Ginny went with him. Draco and Blaise gave Wyatt a dark glare.

Ginny began to hold her breath as much as she could. Knowing what was going to happen next. Draco shouted at her in a fear voice. "Ginny whatever you do don't let them see you!" And then she was gone. She had fallen on the ground hard.

"Owe, owe," Ginny got up painfully. She looked around; there was no Draco, Blaise, or Harry in sight. Ginny began to panic. She walked slowly and followed a path that came out of nowhere.

A few minutes she figured nothing was going to happen. She was probably just lost, but that had all changed when she started to hear a hissing sound. Ginny whipped around and gave a frightened look.

"Oh no," She said quietly.

She began to run as the giant snake slithered after her. She ran faster and faster without looking at the bloody rotten snake. She then came across tall trees that were so close together that she could barely move. She started to hear howling and from that, a wolf was tracking her.

A pair of yellow eyes was giving her an anger look. Their eyes showed in the darkness. Ginny backed out and bumped into a tree. She began to cry softly, she could not fight a wolf. It would eat her alive! Ginny shook her head. She did not want to believe it, she can do it, and all she needed was a plan.

"There's no time for a stupid plan Ginny. Just run." Ginny said under her breath. She listened to herself and ran for her life. A pack of wolves ran after her. Barking and howling, leaving a track of blood everywhere. Ginny cried harder, it was no use running away from a pack of wolves, but she kept going without stopping.

Ginny ran across a fox that was done finishing its dinner. Ginny did not want to look at it; she was already scared as it was. The fox looked up from the ground, it showed all of its teeth; blood was dropping from the sides of the mouth. Ginny screamed and ran the other direction. She had now lost the wolves and the fox. She stopped running and took a short break.

She looked around at where she was at now. All around the trees were dark shadows of figures. They were moaning in pain, but they were just staring at her. Ginny walked backwards and still looking at the dark shadows, she then bumped into something slimy. She turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs. The figure was covered in deep red blood. Its clothes were all torn up and bloodstains were everywhere. Its face was a mess, it had no eyes, no nose and everything else that was suppose to be there. It smelled a new flesh of blood and stared down at Ginny. She started to run.

Ginny ran faster and faster. She tripped and hurt herself badly on the knee, but she did not care. She kept running and running until there was nowhere else to run. From what seemed like an hour of running, she showed up at where everyone was sat. Ginny's eyes were wide, she was breathing heavily. Her clothes were ripped and there was cut from her knee. Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at her worriedly, hoping she was still alive. She then fainted and everyone ran over to her.


	28. The Break

**A/N Here is chapter 28 hope you all like...**

Chapter 28 The Break

Harry grabbed his wand violently from his pocket and walked slowly to Wyatt. Hermione was about to stop him, but Ron hold her back. Everyone's eyes were on Harry or Wyatt, except for Draco. He pushed a few pieces of Ginny's hair and moved it out of her face. She was as pale as snow, Draco wanted to make her at least look better, but he was afraid he might make it worse on her appearance.

"I don't know who you are, but I want you to stand far, far away from us. We don't have anything to do with you, so leave us alone!" Harry pointed his wand shakily at Wyatt.

Wyatt stared at it with a smile and then glanced at Harry. Harry shot a spell, but missed Wyatt. The spell hit Harry; Hermione gasped. Harry landed on the ground with no affect to the spell. Wyatt walked over to him slowly and his wand pointed at him.

"It's a game you're playing, but you are right on one thing you're not part of this at all." Wyatt said. Both he and Harry yelled a spell. The green spark came from Harry's and Wyatt's wand came out red. It hit the same spell, but Harry's spell fought stranger. It killed Wyatt in a screeching hurting pain and disappeared. Harry disappeared too as he shouted 'no'.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione said as she looked around nervously.

"Uh I think he went with Potter." Blaise also looked around.

"NOOOO!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, Harry!" Ron shouted.

Harry looked up from the ground and stared at the red hair that went with him. "Ron where are we?" Harry looked surprised.

"I'm not sure. But we can't be in Azkaban, we didn't do anything wrong," Ron said calmly. Harry widened his eyes and sat up straight.

"What?" Harry looked at a pair of rusty bars. He got up, walked over to it, and touched it softly. "We're back at Hogwarts-"

"What?" Ron said.

"The thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower," Harry said quietly.

"We're back at Hogwarts! Where's did everyone else go! Where's Ginny?" Ron questioned. Harry ignored it and stared at the surrounded building he was at. He must have thought everyone was back at the canyon.

"I'm scared," Hermione said quietly. Blaise and Draco looked at her curiously.

The rest of them; Draco, Blaise, Hermione and Ginny, well she was still unconscious and Draco was carrying her. They have walked for at least thirty minutes to find a way out. Wyatt was killed so hopefully nothing else could pop out and make them run and get lost again. They tried a few spells to get out, but it never worked. They tried Apparating to Hogwarts but they would end up at the other side of the tree.

"I'm cold," Hermione said after a few minutes past. Draco rolled his eyes, but still no words coming out from either of the Slytherins. "I'm scared," Hermione said again.

"Oh shut up! We know you are cold or bloody scared. But some people over here don't give a damn!" Draco shouted in frustration.

"Oh my God," Hermione stopped walking and stared at something in particular with wide-eyed.

"What now?" Draco looked annoyed. Blaise stopped and stared at something with an open mouth. Draco also stopped; wondering why on earth they would be stopping and having weird expressions on their faces. From what he seen was something they would never forget?

A thin man kept repeating stubbing another person; the man on the ground was screaming in pain. The man that was on top of the person stubbed the person one last time and the man was dead. The killer looked at where Draco, Blaise, and Hermione were.

"Hey look guys we've got visitors." The killer said. Four more men came out from behind a tree and stared at them with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh no they don't" Hermione said quietly, she was about to make a run for it but Blaise grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "What are you doing? Are you trying to us killed? Oh my God you are. You are going to make them kill me, because I broke up with you! God Zabini can't you give it a rest." Hermione said angrily.

"What the heck are you talking about? I am not doing anything wrong. I just so happen to be in the same place you are so don't blame me that I brought you here." Blaise said.

"Oh I see, you are trying to be the better guy. Well I'm not falling for it!" Hermione crossed her arms thinking she won. Blaise shook his head.

"Why can't you believe me? I did like you. I did wanted to be with you! So stop blaming everything on me!" Blaise shouted.

"Blaise move!" Draco shouted from behind them. Blaise and Hermione turned their heads slowly and seeing a throwing blade coming at them, Blaise turned his back on it and jumped on Hermione. They both had fallen on the ground as Blaise screamed in pain.

"Oh no," Hermione said underneath him. Blaise tried all his strength not to cry. He clenched his fists as his knuckled turned into a lighter color. Hermione began to cry.

"Malfoy, Blaise-Blaise gotton hurt!" Hermione shouted. Draco laid Ginny on the ground and put a spell that surrounded her. He then ran towards where his best friend was. Another blade came towards Draco, he ducked and slammed against the ground.

"Blaise, Blaise are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly. Blaise rolled off Hermione and laid on his side as he started to cough up blood.

"Is he-he going to be alright?" Hermione looked at Draco nervously.

"He should be. I hope so." Draco said quietly. He stared at his friend as he kept coughing up blood. Another blade came towards them and Hermione was quick enough and broke it in half, it landed on the ground useless.

She crawled towards Blaise. When she was next to him, she started to cry and could not control it. He was dying; coughing up blood. Hermione then noticed something silver sticking out of the side of his shoulder. She reached over and touched. Blaise twitched; she then realized there was the blade that went shooting at them. And he blocked it from coming at her. She touched the wounded part from where the blade was. Blaise knocked her arm violently.

"Blaise please," Hermione said softly.

"Just go," He took a deep breath and then started to cough up blood again.

"Blaise please let me help." Hermione cried.

Blaise stopped coughing. Hermione noticed that his body was starting to relax, without him saying anything Hermione knew what he meant. She grabbed the blade and pulled it hard. Blaise screamed again and land flat on the ground. Hermione grabbed her wand off the ground and made his wound go away.

"Thanks," He said as he looked at her happily.

"I owed you from the war. So thank you," Hermione smiled. Blaise nodded slightly. He looked behind her and found a blonde boy lying on the ground tossing and turning.

"Draco!" Blaise shouted. He and Hermione ran towards him. They went down and found a blade sticking out of his stomach.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"They-they-they-" Draco spoke quietly as the talking hurt. Hermione pulled out the blade from his stomach and he screamed. She wounded up; like she did to Blaise's and it went away. Draco stopped screaming and sat up straight.

"They tried attacking Ginny and I blocked it. But for some reason the shielding power lost its power." Draco said unbelievably. They all looked at the laying Ginny. She looked peacefully sleeping, until something dropped from the sky and was coming down straight down to Ginny. Draco quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards them as a dead body landed right at the same spot Ginny was at. Hermione screamed in horror.

"Let's get out!" Draco shouted. He once again picked up Ginny and he, Blaise and Hermione started to run out of the canyon.


	29. Confused and Lost

**A/N: Thanks to who sent me messages about the story. I hope all of you are enjoying the story, and remember review :D It makes the author happy. lol**

Chapter 29 Confused and Lost

Dumbledore opened the doors and found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Draco surrounding Ginny's bed looking sadly at her. He walked over and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Sir is she going to be alright?" Harry asked uncertainly. Dumbledore looked at him with a small smile.

"She'll be fine. She couldn't hold her breath for as long as she thought she could, but she'll be fine." He smiled again.

Everyone looked down at Ginny. She was peacefully sleeping. Draco hoped Dumbledore was right.

All through the night, Draco stayed by her bed and stared at her. Madam Pomfrey did not mind him staying.

"Malfoy I think it's time for you to sleep." Madam Pomfrey put her hand on his shoulder. "You've haven't slept since you've got here." She quietly said. Draco looked at her then to Ginny.

"I think I'll be fine." Draco said as he kept staring at Ginny sadly. Madam Pomfrey released her hand off his shoulder and left the room.

Draco's late hours, staring at Ginny, trying to wake her up. He had been thinking a lot. He knew if he kept his eyes on her, the more beautiful she had gotton, and he did not make himself regret it.

The next morning, Ginny began to stir. Draco felt a soft jerk, but he ignored it and kept on sleeping. He then felt someone socked him in the face.

"Oh sorry about that Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said. She was finishing pouring a potion down into Ginny's throat. Draco lifted his head slowly and looked up at the nurse. "She's waking up," She said quietly. She pointed her finger down at Ginny. Draco took his eyes off Madam Pomfrey and looked over at Ginny.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly and lad her eyes on Draco's. He began to smile without regretting it. The doors flow open and Blaise walked over to Ginny's bed.

"Oh thank God you're awake. We thought you died or something?" Blaise said calmly. Ginny and Draco gave Blaise a confused look.

"Is she awake? Is she alright?" Hermione hurriedly ran up to Ginny's bed. "Oh Ginny thank goodness. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Hermione placed her hand on her heart from stopping it from coming out of her chest. Blaise gave her a disturbing look.

"What happened?" Ginny said. She sat up properly.

"We're not sure? You've just fainted out of no where." Draco said confusedly.

"Yeah you looked so traumatized when you came up to us." Hermione said frightening.

"What did you see?" Draco asked worriedly. Ginny looked at each of them. Draco and Blaise looked worried and Hermione looked frightened. Ginny could not tell them, it would scare them too. She had the every urge not to say a word. That image of the dead people would haunt her forever just as long as she does not think about it.

"Oh you guys wouldn't want to know what I saw. Let's just say it was very disturbing." Ginny said, hoping they would not beg her to tell them. They all agreed to it and left it alone.

Later on in the day, Ginny was visited by her parents. Her mother kept asking if she was all right every few minutes. Ginny would laugh at that. After being visited by her parents she also visited by her brother. And she was gladly to see him alive. After her brother, Harry showed up and kept apologizing to her for letting Wyatt take her like that.

"Harry as long as you killed him. I have no reason to hate you." Ginny said with a smile. Harry nervously smiled as he imaged him being attacked by Ginny.

Afternoon came and went to night. Then it was left with Draco doing his Prefects duty; alone; since he ditched the Ravenclaw girl, so he can be alone and think. After he left the Ravenclaw to handle a Hufflepuff problem, Draco was left to think. He had been thinking a lot for the past couple of hours. He thought why all of sudden _trouble _was being his problem. The trouble would be Potter's problem and he would be in the Prefect common room, resting his feet on the table and peacefully sleeping. But of course, that did not happen. It was weird for him to be brought to that mess that was not even his...or was it.

Draco stopped dead. He had once heard Blaise saying he and Draco were friends with Ginny. Why else would Blaise give her a nickname? It made all sense, him being pulled into the orchards to the canyon and him being cursed. Draco gasped. It can't be, him being cursed because he couldn't kill stupid Potter and ended up killing his father. What are the odds in that? The only reason why all of this is happening it is because he, Blaise and Ginny messed with the dark and light. Dark and light are not ever to be friends. But they ended up being friends and not thinking what was beneath it.

Draco started to walk again but it was slower than before. He pursed the palm of his hand on the side of his forehead; he kept thinking all the reasons way everything was happening all of a sudden.

Blaise walked happily down the corridor. He was not sure why he was happy, maybe it was because Ginny had finally woken up and having Ron and Harry thanking him for bringing her to the hospital. Or in fact, he did not care if they did not thank him or not. Ginny was alive and that was all to it. He smiled even bigger when he saw the confused look Draco was having. Blaise walked right up to him and he started to hear Draco talking to himself very quietly.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked. Draco looked up.

"I was thinking, you know how we got pulled into the last places we didn't want to be in?" Draco ignored the question. He was still completely confused.

"I don't care, Ginny is alive that's what matters." Blaise smiled.

"Yeah about her—we can't be friends with her." Draco said.

"Why not," Blaise looked shocked.

"She's from the light Blaise, don't you get it? We messed with the reputation! We took the risk what lies beneath! Thankfully we didn't end up dying from it!" Draco slammed his head on the stonewall and took a few breaths from the outburst he had just had. He did not blame Blaise. He blamed Salazar Slytherin for trying to divide the whole wizardry world from good to bad.

"But she was awesome," Blaise said sadly. Even though he had, few times being alone with her—he really liked her.

"I'm sorry Blaise but we can't keep risking our lives just because we think she's a great person. All we have to blame is Salazar Slytherin for making us look good." Draco lifts up from the wall and patted Blaise like an old best friend would.

"Alright, but can we say good-bye at least?" Blaise said hoping Draco would let him. Draco gave him the look of not a chance. Blaise nodded sadly and the both of them left the corridor with a history they will never forget. But they did not know that the history was going to continue behind them.

The next morning Ginny was free to go from the hospital wing. She smiled brightly as she couldn't wait to see Draco and Blaise again. She hurriedly walked down the corridor looking for them, but she had only found Blaise talking to a Quidditch player from the team. The tall brown hair boy gave Blaise the look to turn around. Blaise turned his whole body and found Ginny smiling up at him.

"Hey Blaise," Ginny said excitedly.

"Uh hey Gin." Blaise said nervously. He turned around to the boy who he was talking too. He gave the nod for leaving the boy nodded back and left. Blaise turned back to Ginny and smiled at her nervously again.

"So I'm guessing Draco is up in his room shagging some girl and that's why you're alone?" Ginny smiled. Blaise nodded. "Now I know what you two boys are doing. Do you want to hang around with me?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Blaise's stomach turned. He looked sadly at Ginny and wishing he did not have to do this. "Uh, Ginny, um Draco said we can't hang around with you anymore. I'm sorry." Blaise said sadly.

"Oh ok, uh that's fine." Ginny held in her tears from coming down. "I didn't mean to bother your guy's horrible life!" Ginny shouted furiously. She stormed off, leaving Blaise hating himself for the hundredth time.

Ginny ran up to her room, broke down, and cried. Those tears were being held in for the longest time and she could not wait any moment. After a few minutes, she whipped off her tears and looked up from her bed. She did not notice an owl sitting there with her name on it. At first Ginny did not know who the owl belonged to, then she remembered it was Blaise. She stared at it for a few seconds and it was staring back at her with its big blue eyes.

Ginny crossed her arms and looked away from the owl. The small pure black body form of it hopped over to her, dropped the letter on her lap, and took off. Ginny stared down on her lap and it was defiantly from Blaise. She opened it with anger coming from her. Once she unfolded the note, she read outloud.

_Meet me at the tower we both saw each other before. We can talk there. Hope to see you._

_From _

_Blaise_

Ginny looked up from the note and thought if she should go or not. She really didn't want to, after what he said to her out in the corridor. But it was actually just her and him alone in the tower. Ginny jumped up from her feet, slid the note under her pillow, and walked out of the 6th year girl's dormitory and walked up to the tower. Her favorite tower, she haven't been there in so long.

She sat on the windshield, hugged her knees together, and waited for what was coming next. She thought what Blaise wanted with her, maybe to scare her again or too actually talk with her, but why? He was not supposed to hang around with her. From what Draco said. After that last thought, Ginny fall asleep when the wind started to pound on the window, but still Ginny never woke up.

Blaise shut the heavy doors behind him and walked another flight of stairs, opened another heavy door and shut it behind him. When he turned around, he found Ginny fast asleep with her head banging on the window. He slightly smiled and walked over to her. He grabbed her head from banging on the window and Ginny instantly woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked tiredly. Blaise silently laughed.

"Were at the tower," He said.

"What are you doing here in more favorite tower Blaise?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"Did your head bang that hard on the window?" Blaise said as he sat on the windshield too. Ginny looked at the window and then back to him.

"I'm not sure. So anyway, what do you want to talk about?" Blaise could tell she really did not want to be here and he wouldn't blame her.

"Well I was hoping we can talk. You know as friends." Blaise said.

Without having to say yes, Ginny jumped to the next question. Which she perfectly agreed, "So what took you so long?" She asked.

"Well Draco wouldn't stop asking me where I was going. So to get out of saying I was meeting up with you, I had to ask a lot of questions I really didn't want to answer." Blaise laughed afterwards from all the questions Draco had to ask him. "Then I figured this wasn't going to work since Draco was having a blast of making fun of me, so I told him I was heading upstairs. I actually waited for three hours waiting for him to fall asleep then I sneaked out." He shrugged his shoulders from not caring.

"Wow I'm sorry to hear that." Ginny said jokily.

After that, they talked until the moon shined brightly through the tower. Blaise had told Ginny why he and Draco couldn't hang around with her. Ginny was pretty surprised and the both of them didn't know why Harry, Ron and Hermione were in it to. It was an unknown mystery. When the night was over, they hugged each other goodnight and went back to their own towers.

Next morning was class and Ginny wondered why they needed to have classes. There was no need for it. She sat down in Potions and waited for everyone to be seated, wait for Snape to teach the class. When Draco and Blaise arrived, Ginny tried not to look at Draco. It broke her heart of why Draco would leave her as if she actually made them became friends with her. He was the one to kiss her first not her. Blaise nodded slightly at her and she did the same. He then stopped behind Draco, placed a piece of parchment on her table, and leaned over to her.

"It's the same one we wrote on before." He whispered he then sat down next to Draco. Ginny stared down at the parchment thinking if she should write first or not. Hermione sat down beside Ginny and smiled brightly at her. Ginny turned her head to Blaise's direction. He looked a little sad and quickly turned his head and hung it down when Hermione looked at him. Ginny knew Blaise wasn't looking at her because he wouldn't have done that to her, so she turned her head again to have Hermione still staring at Blaise.

Ginny was going to write first. That was the first thing that popped into her head.

_Hey Blaise what is the deal with you and Hermione?_

A few seconds later

_Nothing, why?_

Ginny thought, _Come on Blaise tell me_

_Well I saw you give her a sad look and once she saw you, you turned your head around and put it down_

A few seconds later

_Oh, you saw that-_

_Uh I think everyone saw. So tell me what's up?_

_Its a bad, bad thing I've done. I rather not talk about it. Draco seems weird, have you noticed?_

Ginny lifted her head and looked over at Draco; he did look a little weird, but from what?

_Yeah I have noticed. What's wrong with him?_

A few minutes later

_He won't tell me. I think it has to do with you. I am not hundred percent sure._

_Ha, he was the one to break it off! _

Ginny giggled to herself. Blaise heard, but didn't lift his head.

_You are funny Red. So how long to do you think he will last._

Ginny put her quill against the side of her lip. She thought of how long Draco would last for not being her friend.

_A week, after that week passes. You try talking to him first and I will do the rest._

_A week it is._

"A week it is." Ginny said quietly. The one thing to at least to get Draco back into her arms again was to kiss him.

**A/N: So how was it? There are more to come.**


	30. Coming Back

**A/N: Here is chapter 30, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the hottest guy ever! coughsTomFeltoncoughs**

**Plot: Three different students took the chances of being friends. One may get hurt badly, one may get attacked and one might see dead people, but makes them stay together and work out what they really want. **

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter 30 Coming Back

"Hey Draco what's up?" Blaise plopped on one of the comfortable chairs in the common room. Draco slowly glared at him.

"Where have you've been for the past couple of hours?" Draco asked impolitely.

"I was at school, duh Draco," Blaise tried not to sound nervous, but Draco always had a way to make him spill.

"You're such a liar. We have three classes everyday now and it's—" Draco looked down at his watch. "Its 7:30," He slowly looked up from his watch and narrowed his eyes.

"I was just—" Blaise started out nervously

"You were with Ginny weren't you?" Draco said quickly.

"No," Blaise said quickly.

"I'm not stupid. Besides I saw you laughing with her in the hallway." Draco looked annoyed.

"So does that mean you won't let me hang around with her?" Blaise asked desperately.

"Do whatever in your life. But don't except me to rescue your sorry ass if you get into trouble." Draco said harshly. He got up and walked into his private dorm. Blaise made himself comfortable with a little bit of a smile.

Ginny waited impatiently in Draco's dorm. Knowing he would come up at any second now, she still was walking back and fourth, biting her nails with a nervous feeling inside her stomach. She should at least feel this way because who knows what if he doesn't kiss her back. Ginny stopped walking and narrowed her eyes if Draco ever done that to her. She then went pacing back in fourth.

Draco walked up the stairs hating Blaise at this very moment. He rather hang around with her then to be with him, it was so unlike Blaise to do that. Draco opened his door violently and slammed it shut behind. He looked up and saw Ginny walking back and fourth. She started to bite her nails and looked nervous at something. Not knowing his appearance, Draco sat down and watched Ginny being nervous. He thought it was somewhat funny.

After about three minutes of watching her, Draco felt sort of mean, letting Ginny be nervous and him sitting down trying not to laugh at her. So he cleared his throat and it caught Ginny's attention.

"Oh Draco, how long have you've been sitting there?" Ginny asked uncomfortably.

"A while," He got up and leaned against the wall with his crossed arms. "So tell me Gin what are you doing here?" Draco said.

"I just wanted to come by and ask you why you don't want to be around with me." Ginny seemed herself this time, but then she thought she should have a little role and hopefully that would lead up for him to kiss her again. "I thought you liked me?" Ginny said sadly. She put her head down and snuffled a few times to make it look like she was going to cry.

"Aww I never liked you-" Ginny's jaw dropped. "But before you get mad, I have to say one thing." Draco pulled Ginny's arm and brought her towards him. She slammed against him as his head banged on the door. He didn't filched, he didn't complain on how bad it hurt, all he did was stare into those beautiful eyes he had noticed before.

Ginny placed her hand on Draco's hair and ruffed it, he smiled slightly, but for her she wanted more. Her hand slide down his cheek and a little more of a smile appeared. She wrapped her arms around his neck; she then pursed herself on his chest and breathed in his scent. Ginny was ready for what was coming she liked Draco. That was her feeling and she could not help that strong feeling now.

"Are you scared?" Ginny whispered to him. Her lips were just inches away from his.

"No not at all," Draco said nervously. He didn't know what he was saying.

"Good-because I'm ready," Ginny leaned in one inch before Draco slightly pushed her.

"Ready for what?" His eyes were slightly wide. Ginny began to smile.

"Oh it's nothing, really." Ginny smirked. She released her arms from Draco's neck and walked over to his desk. Draco looked slightly confused and surprised. After awhile, he glanced at Ginny. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She looked up to him with a smile.

"It's beneath it," Draco said quietly. He released his hand from Ginny's and pushed her towards the bed. Ginny started to giggle.

Draco once again pulled Ginny into him and kissed her passionately. Ginny started to wonder about the first time they kissed and how she kept thinking it was a secret kiss. No longer she was going to think that way, unless she wanted too, it totally up to her. Without having time to think or too even stop herself, Ginny took off her cloak and started to unbutton her shirt. He started to kiss her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made sure she was not going to let go.

**A/N: I'm hoping all of you readers are liking the story, so please review and tell me what you all think. **

**Reviewer: **

**_Flamingpirateships- thanks for the review :D , and thank you saying the story is good. That makes a writer happier! lol_**

_**Curious Hogwarts- thanks for the review. That was kind of you. **_


	31. Blaise and Hermione Connection

**A/N I'm too lazy to say anything. Well you all know there is another chapter...so please enjoy it and review after done reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Plot: Three different students took the chances of being friends. One may get hurt badly, one may get attacked and one might see dead people, but makes them stay together and work out what they really want. **

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter 31 Blaise and Hermione Connection

The next morning, Ginny rolled over to the side and hit something hard or someone. She slowly opened her eyes and found a sleeping Draco next to her. She looked down at herself; she was completely covered with the pure black sheet. Draco was barred in the covers, but only his head was showing.

What gave Ginny a jump was when Blaise opened the door quickly. He looked right at the bed and stared at Ginny with a huge smile.

"You did it?" Blaise said happily. Ginny nodded her head. Ginny heard Blaise laughing quietly. She gave Draco a push for him to wake up.

"Leave me alone," He barred his face in his pillow.

"Draco, Blaise is here," Ginny smiled. Draco opened his eyes widely and looked towards the laughing Blaise. Ginny got up, still holding the sheet around her, this time tighter, since both boys were in the room. She grabbed her clothes and walked inside the bathroom. Once the door shut behind her, Blaise looked at Draco again.

"Man I can't believe you guys done it!" Blaise shouted in excitement.

"Blaise I can hear you!" Ginny said from behind the door. He looked at the white door and then back at Draco. Draco was putting on his boxers.

"So what happened?" Blaise whispered. Draco looked at him weird.

Draco grabbed his cloak off from the chair and left the room. Blaise followed confusedly and at that same moment, Ginny came out and ran after them. They walked down the corridor silently. Ginny was behind them, she smiled when she remembered last night. Luna walked past them and gave Draco and Blaise dirty looks, but smiled at Ginny.

"Hi," Luna said dreamily.

"Hi," Ginny said excitedly. Luna laughed silently and walked away.

When they arrived to the Great Hall Ginny walked to the left side and Draco and Blaise walked to the right side. They faced each other happily. A minute later, when the food appeared on the table, Blaise reached over and grabbed some ham off the plate. Draco watched him. Blaise slowly turned his head to Draco before taking a bit out of his food.

"Does my ham amuse you?" Blaise said jokily. Draco gave him an odd look.

"How can you not be with a girl? It's so unlike you." Draco poured himself some juice. Blaise was not sure what to say, he sat there shocked. Of course, Draco was not aware that his best friend still liked the girl that use to have bushy hair, the girl who loved books, and the girl that knew everything. Draco looked at Blaise when he did not respond. Draco gave him another odd look, Blaise shyly smiled. He couldn't tell him.

After the uncomfortable breakfast, Blaise headed out to the Hogwarts grounds. Another door shut came behind him. He hoped it was Ginny or Draco, he felt alone. When Blaise saw the loose curly hair girl, his heart sunk. Hermione did not take her eyes off the ground, her whole hair was covering her face, but she kept walking. She walked past Blaise and he felt crushed. He wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Hermione walked towards the bench by the lake. She sat down and stared out into the lake. Blaise was now behind the tree Hermione was. He was going to wait until he heard soft crying or talking. He wasn't going to go right up to her and ask what was wrong, well he could, but he thought if she was sad, he'll be there even if their not going out. Blaise slowly stood up when he heard noises, just what he excepted. He lightly pushed a big branch tree that covered half the other side. He saw a loose curly hair girl, facing her back towards him.

He walked over to her and sat down. Knowing who he was, Hermione scooted away from him. Blaise only stared not moved.

"I'm sorry-" He did not finish what he was saying. He wanted to tell her how he really felt about her, but he couldn't. It went silent and Blaise figured it should be like this–emptiness. He got up again and left. Hermione slowly looked at him; he was heading back to the school. Hermione wondered if she should catch up with him or just leave everything the way it was.

That evening Hermione was walking around the corridor. Ron had gotton on her nerves again and it was not about the spider. It was the fact that he won't stop complaining about Lavender being all over Dean. Hermione was heading to the Perfect common room when someone else was walking inside the portrait. Hermione froze. It was not Malfoy, because he did not have the platinum hair–well he was the only one that knew the password besides her. Before someone disappeared from the portrait, Hermione took a closer look to see who it was. She gasped when she saw a glimpse of Blaise disappearing.

After the portrait shut behind him, Hermione walked up to the portrait too. This portrait was the same exact form of the pear on Draco's dorm. Hermione said the password and walked right in. She turned a few times, opened another door, and looked around the room. She wanted to apologize for her actions towards Blaise and normally Hermione does not do that. She thought it about for a second, but snapped back to realty and had noticed Blaise sitting down on the big comfy chairs; which all common room's had.

Hermione sat down the chair the opposite of him acting as if she didn't mind him being there. Blaise noticed her entrance and sat up straight. He was confused for the most part. Hermione smiled at him. Her stomach dropped when he gave her a confused look. She then decided it was time to talk.

"Uh Blaise do you mind me talking to you" Number one, he would have to agree...Hermione thought to herself.

"Yeah sure," Blaise said uncomfortably. "I'm just waiting for Draco, that's all." He added on. Hermione smiled again.

"I thought so, anyways. Um the reason why I made _this _complicated especially for you and I'm so sorry about that." Hermione lightly touched his arm and then quickly pulled away afterwards. "But it was wrong what you did, but I forgive you." Hermione smiled.

"Well I'm glad we cleared that up." Blaise leaned back in his chair and put a smirk as well. Hermione only smiled.

• ○ • ○ •

**A/N It's done! Ch31, have fun posting.**


	32. Truth from the Past

• ○ • ○ •

**Disclaimer: I feel so sad every time I do this. I don't own Harry Potter. They are all JK Rowling's. The only thing I own is the plot and Natalie Southwell. **

**Plot: Three different students took the chances of being friends. One may get hurt badly, one may get attacked and one might see dead people, but makes them stay together and work out what they really want. **

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter 32 Truth from the Past

Since Blaise was talking to Hermione and Draco didn't know. He was already in a deep conversation with Ginny. He made sure he wasn't going to jump to conclusions about them disappearing out of no where and blaming Ginny for it. But now his crazy mind is jumping to conclusions about their relationship. He was not that scared about it, but he would be giving up a lot to be with the girl he loved.

If that were what he really thought about her, then why would he care? Of course, he loves her, but his not so sure about her.

Ginny lightly put her head on Draco's shoulder and sighed. He looked down at her with a worried tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking," She avoided the look from him. Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned forward.

"Can you tell me?"

"Do you know a girl named Natalie Southwell?" Ginny slowly looked at Draco. He shook his head.

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well last night I've found a crumbled up parchment underneath my bed. I picked it up and read it and when I was finished it was signed under her name." Ginny said. She then seemed to regret it, because for some reason it hurt to talk about it. Her stomach flamed and she didn't know why. She tried to act as if she was okay, but Draco caught her acting a little funny.

"Are you alright? You're shaking." He said worriedly.

"I'm fine—ow! No I am not!" Ginny clunked her stomach from the pain.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing and see what's wrong with you." Draco lifts Ginny up from the bed. She tried to protest but she didn't have the energy to kick or scream. So she tried to relax. She barred her head in Draco's chest and pursed her lips from the screaming she wanted to let out.

Draco carried her out of his dorm and into the hall. The corridor was empty, but he kept walking and made his way to the Hospital Wing. After a few seconds, Ginny let out a scream, but barely anyone heard her, since her head was still on Draco's chest. Another few seconds past, Draco heard her say something under her breath.

"Am I dead?" Ginny said weakly. Draco was shocked at what she said. He was trying to remember where she said it before. He knew she said those words before, but where. His stomach began to ache too but got passed it and kept walking to the Hospital Wing.

A moment later Blaise and Hermione came around the corner, hands in each other's hands. Draco spotted them first.

"Blaise," Draco yelled. Blaise looked away from Hermione and looked ahead of him. His smile faded away, along with Hermione when they saw Draco carrying Ginny and heard her scream. The both of them ran towards them and looked worried at Ginny.

"What happened?" Blaise asked breathlessly.

"I'm not sure," Draco ignored his best friend's hand in the bookworm girl's hand. "She started to tell me about this girl named Natalie Southpole something like that and then she began to shake." Ginny let out another scream. "Help me get her to the Hospital Wing."

"Alright were just a few corridors ahead." Hermione said quickly. She put her hand on Ginny's back. "It's ok Gin you'll be fine."

With Hermione being right, Draco, Blaise, and Hermione barged into the Hospital Wing and Hermione called Madam Pomfrey's name. She quickly came out from her office and practically ran towards them and grabbed a hold of Ginny and placed her on the bed. Ginny let out another scream, she then started to toss and turn as if she was in a nightmare. The three of her friends looked down upon her and just looked sadly at her, while Madam Pomfrey poured a potion inside a goblet.

"Granger, go get Dumbledore and tell him to come quickly." Madam Pomfrey said firmly. Hermione nodded and ran out of the Hospital Wing.

"Is she going to be alright?" Blaise asked panicle.

"Of course she is. She's just having a memory being placed back into her memory." Madam Pomfrey said it like it was nothing. Draco and Blaise slowly looked at her in an odd way.

"What?" They both said. Madam Pomfrey looked at the two confused Slytherin boys.

"Oh thank God Dumbledore you're here." Madam Pomfrey said in relief. Draco and Blaise looked at the calm Dumbledore. "She's a sleep now." Madam Pomfrey spoke softly and stood back for Dumbledore to go to her place. As he did, he took his sparkly eyes away from the sleeping Ginny and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Who brought her?" He asked calmly. Madam Pomfrey only stared at Draco. The others followed Dumbledore's gaze. Draco stood there feeling weak in his knees.

"Mr. Malfoy was she awake when this happened?" Dumbledore remained his tone.

"Yes sir," Draco said unsurely.

"Poppy you must let her go through it, it might not be finished." Dumbledore looked back at Madam Pomfrey again.

"What are you saying master?" She said confusedly.

"If you say it's her memory coming back into her memory you must let her finish it."

"But master you said you removed it for good. Why is it coming back?" Madam Pomfrey still sound shocked, but only now, her eyes gotton widened. Draco, Blaise, and Hermione, all looked confused.

"It's probably her time to know beneath the forbidden." Dumbledore looked down at the now tossing Ginny. Madam Pomfrey put her wand back into her pocket dress and stared at Ginny too.

Blaise could not take any longer of Ginny tossing and screaming. It made him look worried as more. He looked over at Draco. He had the same expression Blaise was having, but maybe even more badly since that is his girlfriend that was in pain. Blaise looked away from Draco and looked at Hermione. Shocking for him, Hermione had wide eyes.

"Hermione what is it?" Blaise whispered to her.

"Dumbledore," Hermione shouted. Everyone looked at her. "It can't be Natalie Southwell's death Ginny is having?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore perfectly well agreed.

"Who's Natalie Southwell?" Blaise asked confusedly.

"Natalie was Ginny's best friend." Hermione said in a sad disbelief.

"She was?" Draco said in surprised. "I haven't heard of her?" He said curiously.

"That's because she was killed by your old master." Hermione said disgustedly.

"She was also Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy's best friend too." Dumbledore let out a smile when Draco and Blaise dropped their jaws.


	33. Broken

A/N: Here is another chapter! All right, I have something to say. If you see the name _Natalie Southwell _anywhere in the story, please ignore it. I had mistakenly put that name. And I'm also not sure if there is already a character named _Mandy. _But I'm not going to change the name even if there is a character already named after that.

Plot:Three different students took the chances of being friends. One may get hurt badly, one may get attacked and one might see dead people, but makes them stay together and work out what they really want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just own Mandy Lane

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter 33 Broken

It was stiffly quiet. The only noise was being heard was Ginny groaning softly. Her eyes were shut tightly, like how it was before.

Hermione slowly closed her mouth. Her mouth hurt from the long pause and Draco and Blaise stared at Ginny nervously.

"I'm guessing it's almost over," Dumbledore broke the silence. Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office and grabbed another potion for Ginny for releasing the pain. She walked back, poured it inside the goblet, and had Ginny drink it.

Ginny wake up instantly, her faced the glaring people and sat up straight. She was excepting a silence, since the only pain she felt was her head pounding out of her skin.

"Ms Weasley did you know what you just experienced?" Dumbledore sat on the side of Ginny. It took a few moments for Ginny to answer.

"No, but all I know is that I don't want to go through it again," Ginny said tiredly.

"You saw Mandy again, didn't you?" Hermione said suddenly. Blaise, Draco, and Ginny looked at her before turning back to Dumbledore.

"It was then when she died." Ginny pursed her lips and looked down on the white sheets. She then remembered something else too. She looked up and faced Blaise and Draco. "You guys were there too. Blaise tried to help Mandy escape from the Death Eaters and Draco and I was nowhere to be found. When we finally got to where Blaise and Mandy were at." She paused. "Mandy was walking slowly towards Voldemort." She than began to tell the whole story. "She wanted to die on that very same day. She walked up to Voldemort so bravely and told him to take her life. He was not whiling too, but it was Voldemort. He raised up his wand to her – the spell hit her, but before he killed her she said the four words that I'll never forget-" "I'll miss you guys-" Ginny began to cry uncontrollable. She had lost her only true best friend.

Dumbledore lightly patted her on the back and spoke only for Ginny to hear. "It's beneath the friendship she did it for." Ginny stopped crying and looked at Dumbledore confusedly. He nodded and got up. "I'll be in my office if anymore happens." He began to walk away.

"Are we going to be next sir?" Blaise shouted. Dumbledore turned to look at the frightened boy.

"I'm afraid you only had it in your dream." He widely smiled and walked off.

The next morning was a normal day. Ginny was released from the Hospital Wing the next morning and before she opened the door to leave, Madam Pomfrey shouted from behind her. "Take it easy Ginevra!" Ginny smiled and put her hand on the handle and opened it.

Her smile faded away, she was not feeling the happiness she wanted to feel, but she had once again felt empty again. She had felt the same way she had did in the beinginng of the year, emptiness, and sadness. But she still managed to walk around the corner and ran into Blaise.

"Oh Gin, are you feeling alright?" Blaise's face was worried. He put both his hands on her shoulders.

'_I can't actually tell him how I feel, maybe he might go running to Draco and tell him all about it. Just act like nothing happened.' _Ginny forced a smile.

"I'm fine Blaise. So what's up with you?" She forced another smile. Blaise stared at her curiously.

"What's on your mind Red? Tell the truth." He said curiously.

"Nothing is on my mind." Ginny said quickly. _'Don't smile,' _she smiled. _'Oh crap'_

"Something is wrong, tell me?" Blaise wrapped his arm around Ginny's neck. Ginny remained standing, the whole friendship was raising up. She looked at him before speaking.

"Uh Blaise what are you doing here, anyway?" She knew she changed the subject, because she did not felt like going back to Mandy, even though she knew something was holding back.

"Draco and I discussed about Mandy while you were at the hospital. And we found this." He pulled out a black little notebook that had Natalie's initials on it. Ginny widened her eyes.

It was the diary of Mandy. When Mandy was alive, Ginny had always seen Mandy writing in it, but she never asked if it was a diary, besides it was very clear anyways. But the day of her death, Ginny found Natalie's diary on her bed. She stared at curiously and grabbed a hold of the fat book. She opened to the last page she had written in. She had planned to be killed that very same day. Ginny threw the book and started to cry as the rain pounded hard on the rooftop.

Blaise lightly squeezed Ginny with his arm; she slowly looked up from the black notebook and stared at him.

"Do you remember it?" Blaise said softly. She nodded. "I'm not sure if you read this message she wrote to us."

"She wrote a message to us?" Ginny repeated with a hint of surprised.

"Yeah," Blaise released his arm around Ginny's neck and turned to the last page of the book. "It's the last message and the rest is blank." Blaise said quietly. Ginny looked down at the nice writing of her friend. Blaise handed her the book for her to read. Ginny began to read outloud.

_March 22__nd_

_Oh where should I start with them. Its so hard to even know what's going to happen to me. I know Ginny read it before, but sorry to say that Draco got to it first. But I did not do anything, I know I should have, but he needed a break from the Dark Lord. I am not sure if his going to be a Death Eater, he wouldn't tell me, but I can say this, I know his not. I mean it is Draco! The person I use to hate! The person who made my homework disappear every time Snape touched it. I got a detention because of it. But I did tell him to look beneath himself and found out if he is really is capable of being a Death Eater._

_Today is my last day to remember my friends. Once I say my last four words, I am dead. Ginny is so going to kill me if I tell her. _

_Draco, Ginny, and Blaise will now know what lies beneath the friendship for themselves. It's obvious that they'll become friends. I mean Draco, is the leader; no matter what it is, Ginny is the brave and spying girl and Blaise makes the adventure more fun with his funny jokes and his sacrum attitude. I love them so much. They will know the truth once they connect the right way._

_What lies beneath light and dark? Its something they will found out on their own._

Ginny dropped the book, she didn't notice that Draco appeared and grabbed the book before it hit the ground. Ginny's eyes were once again wide. Natalie knew this whole time about the light and dark and what will happen. But how did she know about it? Ginny glared at the worried expressions Draco and Blaise were giving.

"She knew the whole time," Ginny said quietly. Draco and Blaise nodded. "She knew we'll be in danger. That is why Dumbledore obliviated our memory so we won't have to remember what happened. He wanted us to found out on our own instead, make our choices, move our different ways, until it was time for us to met again." Once again, Draco and Blaise nodded. "But how could she!" Ginny shouted. Blaise and Draco jumped a little.

"Gin it wasn't her that made the decision." Blaise said. Ginny looked at him evilly, it sort of scared Draco and Blaise.

"Well if she wouldn't have been killed, she would probably be here! And everything would go back to normal again!" She shouted in anger.

Blaise looked at Draco for help. Draco remained standing, watching Ginny leave. He was aware of Blaise's expression, but he did not bother to look at him since he knew what he had to do. Draco slowly walked up to Ginny and grabbed her hands that were in fits. With the touch of his hand, Ginny relaxed without even knowing it.

"It was her choice to make that decision Gin. We couldn't have stopped her and even if we could things would be different than you've excepted." Draco lightly kissed Ginny on the forehead she smiled. And not once again, she was going to remember Mandy Lane–

• ○ • ○ •

A/N: Thank you for reading. After you are done, please leave a comment. Any questions please ask. Now, its time for the reviewers.

TealSkky: Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you again! And to answer your question. Yes, there is going to be _more _chapters coming. Lol thanks for the review. Please keep reading.

Messages peoples: Thank you a lot for commented on my story, and please keep reading.


	34. Mandy Has an Unexpected Word For the 3

A/N: Here is chapter 34. Man, 34 that's a lot of chapters for you guys reading. Lol, anyway, I had rewritten this chapter and the pervious ones that are on their way. This chapter really didn't make since at first, but now that I corrected everything its better than the first. Now, its time for the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry Potter charactes. I don't _even_ own _Draco Malfoy_! The only thing I own (in this story) is Mandy Lane.

Plot:Three different students took the chances of being friends. One may get hurt badly, one may get attacked and one might see dead people, but makes them stay together and work out what they really want.

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter 34 Mandy Lane Has an Unexpected Word For the Three

Draco, Blaise, and Ginny headed up to Draco's dorm for another night of surprises. When Draco opened the door to his room, Blaise felt a vibrate, and it was coming for the diary he was holding. He looked down getting scared to what he would see next, but all he saw was the diary glowing.

"Draco something's wrong with the book." Blaise said worriedly. He through the diary on the floor as he thought it was the snake back at the orchards. The book opened itself to a blank page. Draco whipped around and stared down at the glowing book as well as Ginny just as the words started to appear.

"Don't read it," Draco said when the words stopped appearing from the page. He remembered what happened last time and he was not feeling the mood to run into foxes and wolves unexpectedly.

"But Draco it's in her handwriting." Blaise looked up at Draco. "I think it's safe to read it." He said certainly.

"Fine run into wolves and foxes. It's your life." Draco crossed his arms looking annoyed.

"Come on Gin," Blaise pulled Ginny closer to him. They both leaned forward to read the words that appeared in Mandy's diary.

"Death above. Show us what's beneath the truth?" Draco gave a slight shiver when they spoke those words. Blaise and Ginny were hoping something would pop up; like Mandy, but nothing happened.

"What was supposed to happen?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Let's say it again." Blaise said. Draco rolled his eyes. He thought this was stupid, the whole thing was.

"Death above. Show us what's beneath the truth?" Blaise and Ginny said again.

"I don't get it?" Blaise looked confused. He thought for a moment and then looked at Ginny. She understood the look Blaise was giving her. At the same time, Blaise and Ginny looked over at Draco. He looked at them as well.

"Draco," Blaise said.

"No, I'm not doing it." Draco said quickly.

"Why not," Blaise asked.

"Because it's not worth it," Draco stopped in the middle of sentence and looked away from his friends. He took a deep breath and walked over to them. Blaise smiled.

"All right at the same time" Blaise said.

At the same time, just as Blaise said. The three of them said, "Death above. Show us what's beneath the truth?"

For a moment, nothing happened, but suddenly the three of them started to feel light headed. Draco was excepting a disappearance, because it somewhat felt it like it. But that didn't happen either. He then felt a buzz or a ringing sound throughout his ear. All he heard were tiny voices floating inside his head. The voices belonged to Mandy Lane. She repeated what they had just said. Her voice was very. It was very hard to hear at first but then it gotton louder and louder. Then suddenly, everything went silent.

Draco looked at Blaise and Ginny. They were staring at each other.

'_What the hell was that about?' _Ginny thought. To her big surprise, she wasn't excepting an answer back, except for her conscious.

'_I'm not sure.' _Ginny heard Blaise answering back to her. But how? She didn't say it outloud. What was Blaise doing in her head!? Ginny glanced over at Draco and it seemed like he thought of something that was amusing. He smiled widely to himself. Ginny looked at Blaise and he had the same expression, but obviously it was Blaise that was entertaining Draco. Ginny slapped Blaise on the arm and both boys looked at her with smiles.

"Blaise don't do that!" Ginny said playfully.

"What reading your mind? I know I can read Draco's too." Blaise smiled widely. Ginny looked at Draco.

'_Draco can you hear me?' _

'_Yup loud and clear,' _Ginny heard Draco's voice going through her head like it did to Blaise.

"Hey lets see if we can connect at the same time." Ginny said excitedly. She was wondering why Mandy wanted the three of them to connect thoughts.

"All right," Draco and Blaise said.

'_Can we mess with Parkinson?' _Blaise thought curiously.

'_Oh I have something in mind!' _Draco thought excitedly.

'_Oh God, please help me,' _Ginny looked annoyed.

'_Well we have to do something about her,' _Blaise thought.

After debuting what to do next, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise all decided to go to the Great Hall and get something to eat. Since it was time for dinner anyway. When they entered, Ginny sat beside Hermione.

"Hey guess what Hermione, Draco, Blaise and I can read each others minds now." Ginny said excitedly. Hermione glanced at her.

"How did you three be capable of doing that?" Hermione said curiously.

"Mandy Lane." When Ginny didn't get a response from Hermione she continued. "Her diary was underneath my bed, and when I went to pick it up, I realized it was hers. I showed it to Draco and Blaise, and just as we were going to discover more about it, the diary started to glow. And then it had this odd spell so the three of us all said it and that is how we were able to connect our thoughts." With that, Ginny smiled widely. Hermione shook her head slowly.

"How you three are able to stay friends is unknown to me." Hermione kept shaking her head slowly.

"So anyways," Ginny speak, before Hermione went off about their friendship. "How are you and Blaise?"

"I'm mad at him." Hermione said.

"Why,"

"For so many levels." Hermione said sweetly.

"Oh okay," Ginny turns around and looks down at her empty plate. She then had an idea. She looks up at Slytherin table and sees Draco and Blaise laughing. Ginny was going to break it up, by telling Blaise now.

'_Blaise, Hermione is mad at you. Do you happen to know why?' _Ginny thought.

Blaise looked up from his plate as well as Draco and stared at the Gryffindor table.

'_Oh crap I forgot!' _Blaise thought.

"Forgot what?" Draco whispered.

"I forgot to meet Hermione at the tower. She wanted to tell me something about something." Blaise whispered. Ginny noticed them whispering and she wanted to be in the conversation too. Before she was not able to listen what they were saying but now she can.

'_Hey what about me?' _Ginny thought furiously. Draco and Blaise looked at Ginny and started to laugh silently. With that, she joined the conversation about how to get Hermione to forgive Blaise again.

The days past by quickly and before they knew it, it was close to the 7th year graduation. Draco, Ginny, and Blaise had learned more about the reading minds. They had discovered two could have a conversation without the other one not knowing. In the 7th years, students had piles of books and parchments being filled inside their dorms. Hermione made it easy for herself. She neatly pilled all of her books by her bedside and a pile of parchments on the other side of her bed and including in catalogues.

Out there in the woods, a cottage sat there looking lonely. Candles were lit inside as shadows appeared on the walls. The cottage was pure white with dark green outlining. There were two huge glass windows including the front door. It was a plain house and so seemed like the owner didn't want anything to do with it. If you looked closely at it, you can see dirt, dust and mold on the pure white cottage.

A thin man stood by the window with his hands behind his back. He was well torn up. His clothes were hanging loosely on his pale skin and on his shirt were blood splattered in different directions. Another man appeared behind him and cleared his throat.

"Are they dead?" The tall man that appeared behind the other man.

Wyatt Evil remained his heavy, puffy sliver eyes on the glass window. It seemed like he was waiting for someone. "No, but they have another adventure heading their way." Wyatt said. He smirked at the three students that messed the reputation from the light and dark. For him would be fun to watch and for them would be death.

At Hogwarts inside the library, students were chatting with their friends or some others doing their homework are just reading. Blaise and Hermione were laughing loudly. It seemed low, but if the less talking then their laughs would echo against the walls.

"Blaise that's not how it's done." Hermione said. She was still giggling. She cleared her throat and tried as hard to not laugh. "You have to stick the wand right in the middle of the chest, more blood comes out freely."

"Oh really," Blaise said with a laugh. "Now how can you know so much of this then I do?" He tried to make it sound curious, but just the thought of his girlfriend knowing how to kill someone so far fetch.

"I learned that from Harry." Hermione said proudly.

"Ah yes Potter." He said thoughtfully. "The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Boy-Who-Killed-the-Dark-Lord is telling a crazy way to kill someone. Isn't that so hard to believe." Blaise laughed loudly. Hermione gasped. She socked Blaise's arm as his arm swung towards the quill.

It happened so quickly. Hermione blinked her eyes once or twice and saw the same thing. Blaise had disappeared the quill.

"How did you do that?" Hermione was shocked. Blaise stopped laughing instantly when he saw the look on her face.

"How did I do what?" Blaise asked confusedly.

"You disappeared the quill. How did you do it?" She looked away from where the quill was last seen and looked at Blaise.

"What are talking about? I didn't disappear anything." Blaise was worried. Why would she accuse him disappearing something?

"Here touch this." She pulled an inkbottle from her bag and laid it on her palm. Blaise stared at her curiously. "Touch it," She said more confidently.

"I am not going to touch it." Blaise looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Just do it." Hermione became annoyed. Blaise rolled his eyes and touched the inkbottle hard. Nothing happened.

"See I told you." Blaise said.

"_Lightly_," Hermione was more annoyed.

Blaise loosened his grip from the inkbottle. He was barely touching it now and right before their eyes, it disappeared.

"Oh shit." Blaise dropped his jaw.

Draco closed the door behind him. He had a very long day, since half the day he was running away from Pansy Parkinson. He wasn't too much worried about her at the moment, because he was ready to head for the showers and go straight to bed. He causally walked to the bathroom door. He reached for the doorknob. He was going to grip the knob firmly so he can open the door, but he started to feel an odd feeling. He felt his whole hand icy cold. He knew he wasn't cold because first off, lately it's been hot outside and only his hand was cold. He stared at his hand curiously, as his hand was still lightly holding the knob. He was now noticing his hand was icing the knob. Draco dropped his jaw, before he could say anything about this, Blaise budged into his room. Draco quickly turned his back against the doorknob.

"Draco, you won't believe this!" Blaise said excitedly, but he was still surprised at what he can do.

"What, what happened-ed." Draco stuttered through his words. Blaise's eyes eyed him curiously.

"I can disappear things." Blaise said. "And I can prove it." He pulled an object from his bag and lightly touched it and once again, it disappeared.

Draco dropped his jaw again.

"How odd," Draco said quietly. Blaise ignored him and looked behind Draco.

"Hey Draco, what's that behind you?" Blaise pointed a glimpse of the frozen bathroom knob.

"Nothing," Draco said instantly. He quickly moved more over before Blaise actually saw what it was.

"You're lying." Blaise pushed Draco out of the way. He stared at the crystal ice on the knob. Blaise touched the crystal ice; it was smooth as ever. He slowly turned to Draco.

"You froze it." Blaise looked stunned. Draco groaned.

"I didn't mean too. I didn't know I can freeze things." Draco said with another groan. "I just wanted to take a shower and the stupid door froze!" He whined. Blaise turned back to it, he lightly touched the crystal ice and avoided the object below as he disappeared it.

Blaise then thought of something. "What do you reckon Ginny got?" He said as he turned back to Draco.

"I dunno know," Draco said quietly. Draco didn't want to say anymore about it. The real truth was he was hoping Ginny didn't have any crazy powers that him and Blaise has. He wanted Ginny to be normal. He knew it would lead into something bad for them and didn't want to take the risk of Ginny getting hurt again.

In the Gryffindor common room, Draco ended up being wrong. Ginny was having an argument with her brother. Hermione grabbed a book from the coffee table and started to read. Harry was getting very upset about the two always fighting. He was about to get up, but Ron stopped him.

"Don't Harry!" Ron shouted from the corner of his eye. Harry glared at him angrily. He sat back down and had no choice but to listen to their argument.

"Ron forget the past and bloody move _on,"_ Ginny shouted furiously.

"What about you?" Ron asked curiously, but there was a hint of danger in his voice.

"What about me?" Ginny shouted.

"Why don't you forget the day you meet Mandy Lane!"

"I have you bloody fool!"

"And not only that, but that was the day you and the Slytherin _Princes _became friends!" Ron said sarcastically.

"I thought you got past that?"

"I have but not completely. I'm still in that surprised stage, where my little sister is friends with the bloody Slytherins!"

"Oh my God!"

"So tell me Ginny." Ron said calmly. "What happens when you decided to take a walk outside and supposedly your Slytherin friends didn't know you were out. Who would be able to save you?" He kept his cool as he talked. Ginny, Hermione (she was listening as well), and Harry knew Ron was going somewhere with this.

"Uh myself, or call for Draco and Blaise." Ginny gave an after thought. _'Yeah I suppose, because I can now connect thoughts with them.'_

"No!" Ron shouted angrily. A couple of younger students stared at Ron frightening. "It will be me, Harry, and Hermione who will be saving your arse!"

"Ugh shut up!" Ginny rammed Ron to wall and started hitting him.

Harry and Hermione glared at them. Hermione turned away and went back to reading her book, but Harry remained staring. He had noticed Ginny had a small ball of fire in her hand. Harry was a little surprised Ginny or Ron haven't noticed, especially Ron, because wouldn't he felt the fire on him. Harry figured it wasn't real. A minute later, he changed his mind again. The fireball was getting a little bigger. When he realized it was actually real he looked shocked.

"Ginny how are you doing that?" Harry asked.

"Doing what?" Ginny stopped punching Ron in the ribs. Ron took the time to breath.

"That," Harry pointed. Ginny looked down at her palm. She was holding a fireball. Ron stared at her curiously.

"So are you going to use that to protect yourself with? It's useless like _Malfoy and Zabini._" Ron smirked. "What would happen if there's none of them left? Are you going to wait for Malfoy and Zabini to come and rescue you? I doubt they wouldn't, because we would already be there to save you."

"Ron," Harry looked away from the evil glare Ginny was giving to Ron. He knew that look; she was going to throw the fireball at him.

"They would probably have left you in the dark and laugh about it to their Death Eater parents!" Ron spat.

"Ron," Harry said more loudly.

"Gin you can't always depend on them all the time. They got others things to worry about then the littlest Weasley to take care of. Admit it they are faking it!" Ron smirked again.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

"What!" Ron glared at Harry angrily.

"Ginny," Harry said. Ron looked back at Ginny. She threw the fireball at Ron's head. He ducked just in time and it hit the wall. The fireball flamed for a couple of seconds on the wall. It then made hole and slowly disappeared.

"Shut up! Just because you Harry and Hermione are protecting you doesn't mean you need to protect me! Don't you think if they are using me they would told me already?" Ginny pushed Ron against the wall again and stomped upstairs. Ron remained on the wall and stared after Ginny.

• ○ • ○ •

A/N: I kind of that who I came up with Mandy Lane. It could be a nickname for me, but I'm guessing its from the story a have been reading for quite some time now. Its called Once Upon a Hogwarts by Lily in a Pond. If you like the characters a little bit off then you would sure love this story. I like the HP characters off at some point and some stories their self. For instance, my first fanfiction I had written was not much like Draco. I'm not sure if Draco is himself in this story?

Anyway, I ramble a lot (if you noticed lol). For the readers, please review. I love hearing from you guys.

TealSkky: lol I know I didn't except the story to go deep at all. Well maybe a little, but I imagined the story dark. And thank you for the very nice compliment. Keep doing your thing, lol

Three Message People: Once again, it was great hearing from you guys. I know I made a mistake in the last chapter and it was total noticable. I'll try to fix that as soon as I can. Please keep reviewing


	35. Making a Sacrifice

A/N: Nothing hasn't happened yet...well in this chapter anyway. It's more of a discussion from the past chapters. I'm not sure if I spilled out all the secrets, but if I have and if you had questions then most likely this chapter will explain.

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Mandy Lane. I also own Draco, Blaise, and Ginny's powers :D

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter 35 Making a Sacrifice

Ginny, Draco and Blaise were walking down the corridor with huge confusion on their faces. Why are they having all this power, freezing, firing stuff and disappearing? Why is no one else having them too? Why are they the only ones and why would they have them, for what reason. Those questions were floating in their heads, but none of them could get a hold of them, because they don't know the answer for themselves.

"This can't be happening." Draco said after a long period of silence. He leaned on the wall tiredly. Blaise and Ginny looked up at him.

"Why do you say that?" Blaise asked.

"Because why would we have this, this thing." Draco lifts his hand the hand that froze his doorknob. "Something is wrong with this picture and I'm going to found out why." Draco said more confidently. He was going to find the underlying cause of this nonsense and found the problem. His two best friends looked away from him and stared at someone else. Draco looked as well. McGonagall was standing there looking rather nervous; she also looked as if she hadn't slept in so long, but why?

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see the three of you." McGonagall said shakily. The three of them looked at each other confusedly. "Quickly," She said harshly.

Draco, Ginny, and Blaise walked behind McGonagall; it was completely silent. They didn't look at each other, they didn't say a word to each other, and for Ginny, it seemed to take forever to get to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall opened the door to Dumbledore's office and walked inside with Draco, Ginny, and Blaise still looking confused.

"I've got them Albus." McGonagall said. They both looked at the three students. They didn't welcome him with a smile or even a smirk from the two Slytherin boys. They had surprised expressions on their faces.

"Mum, dad what are you doing here?" Ginny looked shocked.

"Dumbledore was just telling us an evil man was here to kill you." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley ran towards Ginny and embraced her with a hug.

"Oh Ginny are you all right, did he hurt. Tell the truth, now." Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Yes, thanks to them." Ginny looked at Draco and Blaise. Both their mother's stared down at them with surprised looks. It wasn't as if they didn't except them too.

"Now since everyone is here, can you all take a seat," Dumbledore said calmly. Four more chair appeared and all of the parents sat next to their children.

"After Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrived and Narcissa Malfoy looked slightly nervous of the name Voldemort. The rest of them remained. "There was another man that worked for him. He wasn't a Death Eater, but he was his spy. The last thing Voldemort had told Wyatt Evil was too murder the three of the students that messed with the reputation from the light and dark." Dumbledore paused. The parents looked at their children surprised again.

"Now, do you all remember a girl named Mandy Lane?" Dumbledore looked at the parents.

"Oh Mandy, she was a sweet girl." Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. She stopped and thought of the times that Mandy came over. She was so nice and well respected. Then Mrs. Weasley face turned silently pale. "Oh Dumbledore I am so sorry about the loss." She said shakily. She stared at Dumbledore nervously.

"That's quite all right." Dumbledore smiled and continued. "If I am not mistaken, Mandy told Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Zabini to do one thing before she was murdered." He paused again.

Draco, Ginny, and Blaise knew Dumbledore was starting to lie. Ever since, they have gotton back their memory Ginny remembered what Dumbledore told Mandy to say the day before the war. Ginny ran that night and told Draco and Blaise. The part they had missed was that their friend was going to be murdered the day of the war.

"And what was that?" Adriane Zabini asked nervously.

"It was to stick together no matter what happens. Be the legend to change history, to change the light side and the dark side to become an equal and to do it all at once. That was to rebound as friendship, but stronger then ever before." Dumbledore smiled once again. He stared at the parents with a great interest. Mr. Weasley stared at Ginny proudly. He had always told her to treat everyone as an equal. Mrs. Weasley went pale even more, Narcissa and Adriane stared at Draco, Blaise more surprised, and in their eyes, they were also proud.

The meeting went quiet well as Dumbledore had expected. But then again this wasn't a normal meeting; it was talking about their children's future and social life.

"I think it's time for you adults to head back to your homes and sleep dreamily." Dumbledore smiled again. "I need to talk to your children a little more about this."

"Are you sure you don't need us?" Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

"No that's quiet all right, Molly." Mr. Weasley grabbed Mrs. Weasley's arm and pulled her towards him. With a pop all of their parents Disaperated.

"Uh Dumbledore can I ask you something." Blaise asked nervously, once all of their parents were gone.

"Sure," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"Ok, um, why can I disappear things?" Blaise asked. Dumbledore looked at him for a few seconds and said,

"It's not that only you can disappear objects, you can also disappear yourself." He said. Blaise widened his eyes. "And for you Ms. Weasley, you can shoot fire out of your palm and if I am not mistaken you threw one at your brother." Ginny slid down in her chair a little to hide her red cheeks. Draco and Blaise smiled down at her. "And Mr. Malfoy you have the ability to freeze things out of the palm of your hand. How is your doorknob doing?" Dumbledore brightly smiled. Draco looked a little embarrassed. "Blaise disappear it." He said quietly.

"Do you know why you three have the ability do something?" Dumbledore looked at the students; they all shook their heads. "It's because you three succeed and not died from doing it." He paused for a moment and gave the students time to think.

"Hardly anyone messed the light and dark because huge things happens. Malfoy, you were put on a curse. I told you, you had to kill someone from light or dark." Draco went back that day he killed his father, the peer shock in his face. Draco was more pleased with himself because he did the right thing. Or was he just killing him because he was a lousy father.

"You killed someone from the dark side." Draco looked up. "Maybe the reason why you didn't kill Harry because he was from the light, but that's not the reason why." Draco was about to say something, but Dumbledore continued. "It was because you cared and loved someone from the light and if you did something that horrible your life would be at sake." Dumbledore once again smiled. Draco ignored his friend's glare.

"Now Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore now turned to look at her. "You faced all three deadly creatures. You saved yourself from it without any help. A brave Gryffindor did that job." Dumbledore nodded at Ginny. She lightly smiled. Dumbledore turned his head to face Blaise now. Blaise was waiting his turn politely. Once his headmaster turned to look at him, he was slightly nervous. "Mr. Zabini, not only you made it without be being killed by a deadly snake, but you had also survived blades being shot right at you." Ginny quickly turned her head to Blaise. Blaise kept his eyes on Dumbledore.

"Back to Wyatt," Dumbledore sat up straight in his seat, his voice was equal and very strongly. "Draco, Ginevra, Blaise, you are the only ones to kill Wyatt Evil. No one else can help you. The each of you can help each other. Blaise, you're not that kind of person who likes to fight, unless it's for a very perfect reason, that's way you have the ability to disappear yourself and objects." Blaise nodded, it was true after all. "Draco and Ginevra, you're the type of people that wants to fight for your right and not stop until you know its over. That is why you have the ability to freeze and fire. You're known as Fire and Ice from two different sides." Dumbledore looked at Draco to see if he was right. From what Dumbledore saw, Draco shake his head and quickly put it down. Dumbledore smiled.

"The question is how you're going to kill Wyatt and where to find him. It's simple. Don't find him. Make him think you don't care what happens."

"So you're going to let him found them?" McGonagall came out from the shadow. Draco, Ginny, and Blaise looked startled; they had forgotten Professor McGonagall was still in the room.

"No, at this moment he's making a plan. We have to stop him before he gets close to the end." Dumbledore and McGonagall looked over at Draco, Blaise, and Ginny. For them, things were getting confused. They would have to kill Wyatt without him being there. They were the only ones that have to kill him. Why can't he just die once they stare at him? But things weren't that simple, especially the place they were in at this moment.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley do you mind if I talk to Mr. Zabini for a few minutes. The both of you can head back to your dorms, but do not say anything to anyone. If one word comes out about anything of this. If a word slips out Wyatt would know." Dumbledore said. Draco remembered what his father told him about Voldemont's plans. _'If a word slips from your month, Voldemont knows—and he knows everything.'_ Draco shrived as his father's voice ranged into his head.

As they walked towards the door, Draco and Ginny looked back at Blaise. He looked worried as he stared back at them. They knew he couldn't be alone for a full hour without any back up. It would just kill him. Draco and Ginny gave him a warm smile and that seemed to calm him a little. Then they left.

Dumbledore stared at Blaise with a great interest. Blaise never looked so scared in his life and now his not with his friends, it seemed as if he couldn't live any longer. Dumbledore knew Blaise was the perfect person and he knew he would accept it greatly if it's for his friends life.

"Mr. Zabini," Dumbledore began, Blaise looked away from the door and stared at him. "I have a mission for you." Dumbledore smiled.

"Like what?" Blaise asked.

"It's not a mission to go look for someone or find something. Wyatt would eventually find out what you three have and if he finds your friends first and kills them you're left with nothing, unless you say the Unforgivable Curses."

"So what do you want me to do then?" Blaise asked. Dumbledore didn't answer right away. He thought for a moment, looked at McGonagall, who was giving him an unpleased stare and thought again.

"Sacrifice," Blaise stare at him blankly. He understood that horrible word. And he was the only one Dumbledore requested.

Blaise made his way out of Dumbledore's office. He had so many emotions. He was feeling frightened, depressed, and he was also feeling pain. He didn't realize that he as already standing in front of his bed in the 7th boy dormitory. He stared at his bed sadly. A hand was put on his shoulder. He looked up and stared at Draco.

"What did he say?" Draco asked quietly.

"I would have to sacrifice myself in order for you guys to kill him." Blaise kept his head down. He had to be strong about this, especially for Ginny.

"Is there any chance we can help you, you know let you come back," Draco said even more quietly.

Blaise shook his head, "There's no way, no other way." He sniffed a few times. _'Do it for Ginny, do it for her. The only girl who cared for you.' _

Draco ignored the thought Blaise was having. He knew if he heard it Ginny would hear it too, but not a single word from her ever came through. Draco couldn't let this happen, why does Blaise has too sacrifice himself for them, it was so unfair. Draco embraced Blaise into a confused, hurt hug. It wasn't an excepted hug for the both of them, but that was the only thing Draco could think of. They hugged so tight that both of their faces were squinting from the tightness. They tried not to cry, because it was so unlike them.

Blaise was always there for Draco, even from last year. They had been best friends since Draco's parents went to the Zabini Manor when they were five. Both their memories were Obliviated by Dumbledore. Draco remembered being friends with a boy when he was five, but he couldn't remember who he was. And now, Blaise would be doing something Draco would have never been excepting from him. There for, a hug would be the best choice at that moment.

A minute, they let go from the hug and looked down at the ground. Tears were coming down slowly and it seemed better like that. Another minute past and it was time to discuss it.

"We have to tell Ginny," Blaise said as he lifts his head off the ground.

"What we can't." Draco said nervously

"Draco she has a right to know. I know you want to protect her, but this is where it begins." Blaise sounded confident. "Besides I'm helping you out on the first part and the rest is up to you guys." That was one true lie. Once Blaise dies, Wyatt would too and everything would go back to its place, except for Blaise.

Blaise closed his eyes tightly. The tears were burning from his eyes; he whipped them from the back of his hand and opened them once more. Draco didn't argue back, but he did wonder why Blaise acted after was very curious.

• ○ • ○ •

A/N: I know Blaise's character is a little off, and maybe for Draco's. But yet again, this is a _**fanfiction**_ story! I had to clear that up, because I have been reading some of the other fans stories and some of the characters were a little off, but it's their story. Just as long as they handle the off characteristics.

So, is Blaise going through the sacrifice? What is Ginny going to say? Is Blaise lying to Draco (of him not coming back)? Well wait for the next chapter!

TealSkky: lol that's how I imagined Draco, Ginny, and Blaise. I couldn't figure out what I wanted Blaise to have. I mean he can be so many things. He was mentioned a couple of times in the 6th book (hoping he would be more in the 7th), so I wasn't sure how he was really like. So, I made him a funny, serious type of guy. That's how I picture Blaise as. He mixed with sensitive/troublemaker.

Message People: Well I'm looking forward to reading your story. All you have to do is wait...lol


	36. Fight for What You Believe In

A/N I really like this chapter. I don't know why though. Yeah so anyway, here is another chapter. Its nearly close to the end...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm wishing I did, but very sadly, I don't. Wyatt Evil and the made up Death Eaters, and the snake (its back) is mine. And only mine!

I had also changed the plot _again._

Plot: Three different students take the chances of being friends. It's leading to a different level after the fall of Lord Voldemort. It's now against light and dark and everything around it.

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter 36 Fight for What You Believe In

In the Gryffindor common room, Ginny closed her text book with a slam hoping one of the trios would look up. Not one of them did. Ginny sighed and looked around the dim common room. She couldn't understand why people liked to stay in, to her it felt look prison. But of course, that was her opinion. Ginny hopped off the couch and walked out of the common room. She heard her brother shouting at her.

"Where do you think your going!?"

"I'm going outside. I'll be back in a little bit!" Ginny said before she opened the door.

With her great success, she walked out of the castle and walked out into the night. She felt so free when she goes outside. Ginny smiled and started to spin herself so freely, not knowing someone was watching her.

After a few minutes past, Ginny fall on the ground with a huge smile. She started to giggle as some memories came back to her, and then, suddenly, a dark figure covered her mouth. He then moved his other arm around her waist and dragged her out of sight.

Ginny tried to protest, but how can she when some man was tighten his grip on her waist. Her other way out was to bite him. So she did, the man screamed in pain and loosened his grip. Ginny made a run for it, but another man tackled her to the ground.

• ○ • ○ •

Blaise and Draco were walking around the corridors when Draco suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Blaise asked Draco confusedly.

"Blaise how long have we been inside?" Draco took his eyes away from the entrance door and looked at Blaise.

Blaise looked down at his watch, "Its uh, been two days." Blaise looked up at Draco.

"Let's go." Draco said. He walked to the entrance door, followed by Blaise.

"Draco why are we outside?" Blaise tried to catch up with Draco. Draco didn't answer. He kept on walking. "Draco,"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Why are we heading to the Forbidden Forest?" Blaise asked him while he stared at the tall tress.

"We can't have any fun if we never tried it. Going to the darkest forest, is a fun place. So let's go have some fun." Draco smirked.

"You do know this isn't the darkest forest?" Blaise asked him.

"Yeah whatever." Draco pushed a branch out of his way and started to wonder off.

Blaise had a hard time catching up with him. It wasn't as if Draco was a fast walker, it was just Blaise always hated the forest...and now the orchards and the canyon.

"Draco, aren't you scared?" Blaise asked after a few minutes.

"Why would I be scared? I have nothing to fear." Draco smirked.

"What if, there's a snake or a wolf or a fox out here." Blaise said. Draco turned around and faced his friend.

• ○ • ○ •

"Ugh get off of me!" Ginny shouted as she kicked another man that tried to hold her down.

The man that covered her mouth sneak up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Ginny was becoming very disgusted by the figures. No other they were trying to touch her, but they were accusing to kill her. Ginny tried to remain calm, but she knew she couldn't act that part any longer, because eventually they probably could.

"You don't have anyone to come for you don't you little girl?" The man spoke harshly.

"I'm not little and of course I do. It's that they don't know I'm out here." Ginny said. The man pursed his cheek onto hers. Ginny made a disgusted noise and moved her head the other way.

"Well that makes it better, because we all know you are a favor to Harry Potter, but now the Dark Lord is dead. We have a new master or so he says. I'm sure you meet him before." The man spun Ginny around to face him. From behind, the man was Wyatt Evil. Ginny screamed hoping Draco and Blaise can hear her.

"Did you hear that?" Draco looked alert. Both Blaise and Draco listened again.

• ○ • ○ •

"Damn right I'll kill you and your backstabbing boyfriend. Oh you won't know how much I've waited for this day to come." Wyatt said darkly.

"Don't you dare touch Draco or Blaise," Ginny shouted angrily. Wyatt kept walking while Ginny was walking backwards. The dark figures that were crowding Ginny were now backing away.

"Oh, I forgot about the other boy. His also going to be slashed and my dear lady you are going to watch them suffer along with you!" Wyatt lifts his arm and squeezed Ginny's throat, but he wasn't touching her though. He was using his mind...things he can control. Ginny's eyes grew wider and wider. She was holding her throat with her cold hands trying so hard to breath. Wyatt smirked.

• ○ • ○ •

"Draco what if it's Ginny!" Blaise said worriedly.

"Oh please, she's inside. It's probably some girl found a spider or something." Draco said not caring.

"Can we just check?" Blaise asked. Draco gave Blaise a disgusted look.

"Look Ginny is fine! So is that other girl! Just leave it alone!" Draco was already getting tried of this useless argument.

"Draco the scream sounded like she was in danger." Blaise said.

"Then go if you want to know so desperately!" Draco shouted.

"Fine I will!" Blaise shouted back. Draco rolled his eyes.

Blaise ran a few minutes as he tried to hear anything odd scream, but he didn't hear the scream again. He ended up getting lost and before he gave up, he heard voices. He spun around trying to locate the voices. He started to walk towards the voices and the more he became closer the louder it got. He pushed a branch and stepped in.

He saw Wyatt talking to someone, but Blaise couldn't see who it was. When Wyatt threw someone on the ground, Blaise saw a glimpse of red hair.

"It can't be." Blaise told himself.

"I'm not going to kill you-" Wyatt said. Ginny still held her throat and looked at Wyatt with her watery eyes. "Yet," he said. Ginny nodded, but she didn't know why she was nodding. Maybe it was the fact she was talking to herself, telling herself not to go outside alone anymore or agreeing to Wyatt for no reason at all. Blaise widened his eyes.

'_OH MY GOD!' _Blaise thought.

'_Oh my God what?' _Draco thought. Even in his thought he wasn't caring.

'_It's Ginny-' _

'_What about Ginny?' _Draco thought furiously.

'_Let me finish! Ginny is in danger!' _Blaise shouted.

And that was last thing Draco heard from Blaise. Draco was hurt. Ginny in danger? But how? He thought she was back in the castle unharmed. All he wanted was to have fun in the Forbidden Forest with his best friend, but this. This wasn't fun, not for no one. Draco ran the same direction Blaise had ran too. But then he stopped, because there was a dead end.

Blaise ended up being tackled by a dark figure. Blaise punched him in the face as the other guy punched Blaise in the stomach.

"Blaise look behind you!" Ginny shouted. Blaise turned around and dodged a knife thrown at him.

"What the hell I'm I doing?" Blaise thought as he laid on the ground. He got up and when a dark figure tried to swing at him, Blaise disappeared himself.

Wyatt watched in amazed, but then again he knew what each other them had. He turned to look at Ginny. She thrown a fire ball at the man's head and his head burned on fire.

Blaise disappeared a few times, made the dark figures confused, and then punched them, stab them or whatever he felt like doing. Ginny made her way towards Blaise and both had their backs against each other.

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked as she dodged a spell flying towards her.

"Well it's kind of a long story, but I'll shorten it. We heard a scream, I thought it might have been you and Draco disagreed. So I looked for the scream while Draco, fall behind." Blaise said. He then shot a spell towards a man.

"That's so Draco." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. "Ow!" Wyatt yanked Ginny's arm.

"Your friend is first." Wyatt said darkly. Ginny widened her eyes.

"Who's first?!" Blaise shouted confusedly. A dark figure tackled Blaise to the ground. "You bitch!" Blaise shouted. The man grabbed Blaise from the neck and pushed him towards him. He put one hand on his mouth and had another hand around his waist. Blaise felt a stick on the side of him. He gulped and tried not to look so scared.

'_I'm a bloody Slytherin, get a hold of yourself you stupid prat!' _Blaise thought to himself. He didn't realize that Draco and Ginny could hear him. He forgot to block them out.

'_That's right you're a prat, but right now you have something else to worry about. HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!' _Ginny shouted in her head. Blaise turned to her and gave her a worried look.

The dark figure raised his wand close to Blaise's chest.

"_Oh come on I don't want to die of pain. I want to die without feeling pain!' _Blaise thought annoyed. "Is that the best you could do?" Blaise asked. The man looked at him.

"It's going to be more than a stab." The man said. Blaise smiled.

The next thing he knew, the man was screaming in pain. Blaise thought he did it, just staring at him, but then he noticed the icy crystal. He looked up head, as well as everyone else. Ginny and Blaise were relieved when Draco appeared.

"Wait. You guys are having a party without me. How cruel. But you do know I'm the leader of this pathetic group, so if I were you I would release those two dim witched prats and leave it up to me." Draco said calmly. Ginny was taken aback. Was he talking about her and Blaise? Especially to her? Ginny looked at Blaise, who stared at her confusedly.

'_Draco what are you doing?' _Blaise blocked out Ginny.

'_Hash.' _Draco thought.

'_Draco Malfoy you better not have called me that? What the hell is wrong with you, calling your girlfriend that?' _Ginny blocked Blaise out.

'_Don't tell me to hash! Why are you betraying us and why didn't you tell me before about this?' _Blaise thought.

Draco was having two different conversations going on in his head, and of course no one around him knew that. All Draco did was rolled his eyes and that caused his friend even more anger.

'_Would the both of you be quiet already!' _Draco connected both Blaise and Ginny together so they could hear him. _'It's a trick so if the both of you don't hash it I will let them kill you! So shut it!' _

"Uh Mr. Malfoy you haven't been with us since last year? So what makes you think you are one of us?" One man asked. Before Draco could answer, someone else had.

"I can." Wyatt said from the darkness.

"Oh it's you again." Draco said annoyed.

"Do you all want to know the reason why Lucius's son didn't show?" Everyone shook their heads, except for Draco, Blaise and Ginny. "It was because he turned away from his path, his fait. Instead of having power, he took over some other kind of power and that was love." Everyone looked at Draco.

"So you see his not as strong or as brave everyone says he is. He found that one feared word that most of us don't have. He's a coward now and not strong." Wyatt glared at Draco and gave him a smirk. Draco took those words offended.

"What makes you think I left this pathetic place? I never left, just because I don't want to live up to my father doesn't mean I have to be like him. I've made my choice and that wasn't love. I've found it on my way to success and yes I admit it, but that doesn't make me a coward." Draco paused and glared at a man who was staring at him in an interest. Draco wasn't sure if the man liked what he was saying or just found Draco attractive. Draco gave him a disgusted look and continued to walk around the Death Eaters.

"I've dealt with anger, sadness, pain. My father put me and my mother through a lot and he almost sold us to Voldemort. Now that I'm older and know what the hell I'm doing, I don't want my friends—" He and everyone looked at Blaise and Ginny, expect for Wyatt. Draco finished. "I don't want them to go through hell, like the way I did. Its hard enough to live everyday, but I know the only reason why I'm still breathing and living so that I can save myself from a place like this." Draco spread out his arms and then put them together with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

Wyatt relaxed before he said anything. When he thought it was the right moment, he spoke as calmly as he could. "That was quiet a speech you pulled Draco, but I must say it was awful to hear about your tragic life style. But I don't care, so there for let's kill." Wyatt smirked.

Without looking, Draco stuck his arm out and shot ice to the man who was closer to him. The man screamed as Draco was stinging him to death. Then when the screaming stopped, the man fall to the floor almost frozen to death. You could also see the steam coming from the dead body.

"Was that what you wanted?" Draco started to walk towards Wyatt without fear hitting him. "You want to kill, let's kill. But if you hurt any of them two—" Draco pointed to Blaise and Ginny. "Then I'll kill you alive, with you feeling pain in any place you thought you didn't have."

Wyatt laughed loudly in front of Draco's face. Draco didn't flinch or move. He stared at him, until he was done. He thought Wyatt was acting like Voldemort and Draco thought that was the stupidest thing ever. Who would act like him? Someone that was cold hearted with no soul, no pain. That for someone reason made Draco feel sick, but he couldn't be sick. He has to fight for what he believes in. He has to fight for his mother, for Blaise, Ginny and for himself.

"Are you scared?" Wyatt asked him as he reached for his wand, but then decided to put it back.

"I'm never scared." Draco said darkly. Ginny smiled at what Draco said and Blaise gave a worried look at Ginny.

"Hum let's see if you get scared when I torment your beautiful girlfriend?" Wyatt looked at Ginny as Ginny widened her eyes. Wyatt was raising his hand and right before Wyatt was going to put a charm on Ginny, Draco quickly raised his hand and froze Wyatt's hand.

Wyatt screamed. When he stopped, he stared evilly at Draco. Draco just smiled.

"When you make a step don't forget I'm already a step a head of you." Draco smirked.

"You filthy little—" Wyatt stopped when Blaise appeared.

"Now that isn't nice to say, especially whiling we're trying to help you." Blaise smiled evilly.

"I've got one word for you Wyatt." Draco said as he was backing Wyatt to a tree.

"And what's that?" Wyatt asked.

"Stitch." Draco whispered.

"Wha? AHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly there were razors scraping Wyatt's back on the trunk Wyatt was. Draco laughed at the sight of him screaming.

"It hurts doesn't it? Yes I know my father did that to me." Draco trailed off. "But I got healed after that, but for you, you won't. You're going to suffer the pain. You're going to taste your own fleshing blood and of course, the three of us are going to watch the whole thing." Draco said darkly. He kept backing Wyatt to the tree and the more Draco got closer the more Wyatt backed out.

After awhile, the razors disappeared, by Blaise. Draco stared at Wyatt. "That's just the beginning." Draco said.

"Oh Draco what are we going to do to him next?" Ginny asked as she slid her arm underneath his. Blaise gave a small laugh. Draco thought about it. Then he had an idea.

"Since this perfection Wyatt Evil tried to kill us with his snake. Why don't we let his snake try to kill him?" Draco smiled evilly. Ginny gasped in excitement, but she hated the idea, because she hates snakes and as for Blaise. He had the same expression as Ginny, but completely hated the idea.

"That can't happen because he only listens to me. Either of you don't speak Parselmouth, I've checked." Wyatt said as he tried to straighten himself out.

"Are you sure about that." Draco said. "POTTER!" The yell almost seemed to echo through the whole forest. Suddenly they heard slithering. They smelt the old fresh blood of the bloody beast. Wyatt widened his eyes as the snake came nearer to them. The snake stopped a few feet away from everyone and Harry appeared on the side of the snake. Harry walked happily to Draco, Blaise, and Ginny.

"You see Wyatt, Potter speaks Parselmouth." Draco said. Wyatt looked at Harry shocked. Draco continued. "He discovered it in his second year and haven't used it quiet while. I found that language quiet an interest." Then Draco's voice went evilly. "Prepare yourself Wyatt, because he hasn't eaten for days." Draco smirked.

Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked back. They both nodded. "Go attack!" Harry said to the snake, but of course in Parselmouth. The snake snatched at one of the Death Eaters and started to eat him. Ginny screamed and covered her eyes.

Ginny heard every crack, crunch and she smelled the blood. She heard the snake slithered to another group of Death Eaters and repeated all of the disturbing noises. She heard the snake hissing when the men tried to run away. She then realized that Blaise, Draco, and Harry were laughing at the Death Eaters. She didn't find that funny. She found that quiet disgusting.

"Would you three shut up!" Ginny shouted. They looked at Ginny with smiles.

"Oh sorry Gin," Blaise said. Draco walked over to Ginny and held her so she won't be that much frightened. It helped a little for her, but she could still hear the noises.

"Gin you'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to you." Draco whispered. Ginny uncovered her eyes and looked up at Draco. He smiled down at her as she did the same. Then from the corner of her eye she saw a man being eaten by the snake...maybe it was more than one. Ginny didn't want to look so she screamed and buried her face in Draco's chest. Draco just laughed and held her.

After the snake was finished his man eating habit. The snake slithered back to Harry. Draco released from Ginny and walked up to the tied up Wyatt.

"Now that you watched your men die from your awesome creature. It is your turn. But—"

"Not with the snake?" Wyatt asked nervously. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was getting tried of Wyatt since the day he met him and that's not good for others. Draco opened his eyes and stared at Wyatt darkly.

"But without the snake." Draco said. Draco looked at Harry and Blaise. "Release him." Draco said. Harry and Blaise untied the rope from Wyatt.

Wyatt stood up tall, straight and was fixing himself, he was acting like he was meeting someone for the first time. To him his appearance was important to him. Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Harry were staring at him in amazement. How of a fool can he be?

"Are you done?" Draco said with a laugh. Wyatt stopped fixing his cape and stared at the teenagers in front of him.

"I've always been ready." Wyatt said with a smirk.

"Yeah right, so anyway." Blaise said as he rolled his eyes. "Draco when are we going to kill him?" Blaise asked desperately.

"Right—now." Draco had an ice ball in his hand. Draco didn't move or said anything. He just stared at Wyatt with an evil glare. "Ginny come over here." Draco said. Ginny walked in between Draco and Blaise.

"Do you have any last words?" Draco asked.

"Uh yeah, go to hell." Wyatt smirked.

"Oh I'm afraid you're going to be there before I do." Draco said darkly. He threw the ice ball at Wyatt's chest. He screamed for a few seconds, before he got up from his feet.

"Hello, help me!" Draco shouted at his friends.

"Oh right." Blaise said. "Stuck it to your pale face of yours Wyatt!" Blaise shouted. He then charged at him and slammed Wyatt's head on the tree. And started to punch him everywhere. Wyatt got a hold of Blaise's hand before it hit him in the face again and threw him off him.

At the same time, Draco and Ginny flamed their powers to Wyatt's chest. He screamed much in pain, but the both of them knew it wasn't hurting him that much the way they wanted it to be. Because of course, fire melts ice. Draco and Ginny stopped tiredly. Harry looked at the both of them in amazement, as well as Blaise.

"Wait do that again." Harry said still in shock.

"Ginny and I can't do it at the same time." Draco said tiredly.

"Yeah because didn't you people ever hear of fire melts ice. It's not hurting him as much." Ginny said.

"Well then don't do it at the same time." Blaise said. "Let Draco sting him to death and right after he lets go, Gin you go and flame him with fire and BAM!" Harry, Draco, and Ginny jumped from the shout Blaise pulled. "His dead!" Blaise said excitedly.

Draco looked at Ginny. "It could work."

"And it can." Harry said. Draco glared at him before he returned his gaze back to Ginny.

"I'm in." Ginny said with a smile.

"Me too." Draco smiled too.

Draco and Ginny walked up to Wyatt and stared at him evilly. "Say goodbye to the world Wyatt, because this is your last day of being here." Draco said and with that, he flamed ice from the palm of his hand and it aimed right at Wyatt's chest.

The ice was a thick string that was covered in light blue. If you looked close enough there you could see tiny crystals inside the thick string. It also appeared on Wyatt, because his chest was forming a hole by then. It got bigger and bigger, and Draco was right. He wanted Wyatt to feel the pain. He wanted him to suffer the pain he had caused. Even though sometimes he wishes it was Voldemort he was killing. But it wouldn't hurt to imagine.

Draco backed a little away from Wyatt as the pain increased more. Sometimes Draco would move around his hand and the pain double increased. After what seemed like forever, Draco slammed his hand down on his side as the ice from his hand disappeared. "Go ahead Ginny." Draco said as he looked at her. Ginny nodded and stepped in front of the bloody Wyatt.

Ginny tried to hold in her sickness. She was about to aim her hand at Wyatt's face. Wyatt noticed and started to plead.

"Oh please no." He said breathlessly. "I'll stop, oh please that's enough." He kept on repeating his pleading, but that made Ginny even more confident about finishing off Wyatt.

"Oh I'm sorry. You don't want me to do this." Ginny flamed her fire at his face as he screamed more in pain. Ginny stopped and stared at him darkly.

His face was burnt, but there was still skin left on the fleshed bones. Ginny noticed he was trying to say something, but she couldn't exactly know for sure since his mouth was beginning to wide. She flamed again at his face again, he screamed double in pain. Ginny stopped again and started to breath hard. Ginny turned her head to face the others.

Harry and Blaise were staring at Wyatt very disgustedly. Both their mouths were hanging down from the gross ness. Ginny turned to Draco. He was looking at her, maybe for the whole time. But she knew he was watching Wyatt as well since he looked rather sick. Draco was giving Ginny the sign to continue. Ginny nodded at him and turned back to Wyatt.

She was about to flame again, but her arm stopped half way. Ginny gasped at the sight of him. He had looked exactly like those dead bodies that tried to kill her when she was in the canyon when Wyatt sent her alone. But he looked worse then they did. His face was completely full of blood that it was sliding down his shirt and the hole Draco made. You can see his bones on his face. He didn't have any eyes left it was now two black huge holes. His nose was gone and there were also another gap from it. His whole mouth was completely gone. It amazed Ginny that he was trying to move it...it was freak'in Ginny out so she stepped back from the dying Wyatt.

"Draco I can't do it?" Ginny whispered.

"Why just finish him off." Draco whispered back.

"I can't." Ginny began to cry softly.

"Hey don't cry," Draco whipped off the tears that were coming down her cheeks. "Do you want me to finish him?" Draco asked after she stopped crying for awhile. Ginny looked away from Draco and looked at Wyatt. She pursed her lips and turned her whole head away from him. Tears started to come down again. Ginny took a deep breath and looked back at Draco.

"No I think I can finish him off." Ginny said bravely. She kissed Draco on the lips and walked up to Wyatt with her eyes darken.

"What happened?" Blaise whispered to Draco.

"She got scared, but now she's fine." Draco whispered back. Blaise looked back at Ginny just as she was raising her arm in the air.

"I wouldn't blame her." Blaise said to himself.

Ginny flamed her fire at Wyatt's stomach and after a few screaming of pain and a little bit of moving around the fire he was now a pile of dust. Ginny and the others walked over to the smoke of dust and stared down at it.

"You burned him alive." Harry looked at Ginny in amazement. Ginny smiled. "Wait, are you going to do that to Ron next?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well if he gets me pissed off then yes I will, but it will only be a tiny spark." Ginny said as she giggled.

"I'm glad you finished him off, because I got to check you out." Draco and Ginny laughed. Harry gave a disgusted look at Draco. Did he really have to say that? Blaise looked at Harry and saw his expression.

"I was like that before, but since I hung around with them so much I got use to it. Now, I think it's funny." Blaise laughed.

"Even if I do that, I probably still won't get use to it." Harry said as he took his eyes away from the Draco and Ginny kissing.

"Draco can we go." Blaise complained. "I'm tried, I smell, I'm full of blood and I think I broke my knuckle when I crushed the Death Eater's head." Everyone laughed except for Blaise.

"Alright let's go." Draco said as he shook his head at Blaise. Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Harry left the Forbidden Forest and out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. It was 11:00, they missed dinner, and they were out of curfew.

"Draco I'm taking a shower in your dorm." Blaise said when they entered back into Hogwarts, where they were stuff, at least.

"Uh don't you have a shower in your dorm?" Draco asked.

"Yes we do, but I want to use yours." Blaise said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah uh Harry," Ginny turned away from the two boys and looked at Harry. "I'm going to go to Draco's dorm for a little bit. I promise I'll be back, ok." Ginny said hoping Harry would let her.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Draco. Giving the look to watch himself, that caused Draco to laugh.

"Don't worry I won't do anything." Draco laughed again.

"Whatever. Alright Ginny I'll see you in a little bit." Harry hugged her and went to the Gryffindor tower. Ginny smiled happily, as this meant she gets to be with Draco for a little bit longer.

"Oh and by the way I'm taking a shower first." Ginny said even more excitedly. Draco and Blaise dropped their mouths at Ginny. She laughed and continued to walk down the dungeons. After a few seconds of staring at the wall, they caught up with Ginny and they quietly laughed at their memories as they were walking to Draco's dorm.

• ○ • ○ •

A/N So tell me what you all think. Go ahead and push that awesome button!!!! Lol.


	37. A Heart of a Sacrifice Boy

A/N: I good reviewers...from the messages. Thanks a lot you guys. Very sadly, the story is almost done. It's a good thing or a bad thing. Depends how you take it. So, now you read this, please R&R! I'll love you more than anyone! Expect for Harry Potter. I love him more...tactually its Draco. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I guess you can say I own the potion Blaise is about to use.

Plot: Three different students take the chances of being friends. It's leading to a different level after the fall of Lord Voldemort. It's now against light and dark and everything around it.

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter 37 A Heart of a Sacrifice Boy

The next morning, Draco and Blaise walked inside the Great Hall. After Ginny had left last night, Draco and Blaise discussed more about Blaise and his sacrifice. So it bummed them out the rest of the night. So when they walked in they acted like nothing had happened, but only it failed completely. Blaise sat down miserable and Draco walked down the Gryffindor table. Draco had agreed to tell Ginny what was happening. Hardly anyone was at the Great Hall so it was perfect.

"Ginny I need to talk to you," The tone of his voice made Ginny stop laughing immediately and looked at Draco worriedly.

"What's wrong Draco?" Ginny asked sadly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her what her best friend was doing and after all, he didn't want the Golden Trio to stare at him curiously. Draco looked at the Golden Trio in sadness, not one single hint they didn't leave. Draco looked at Ginny and she was even more worried about Draco.

He grabbed her hand and slid her a couple of spaces away from her other friends where they couldn't hear them. "Blaise is going to sacrifice himself." Draco held in his tears once again. Ginny widened her eyes, her fork fall on the plate with a 'cling'. Hermione glared at them curiously.

"Wh—why?" Ginny asked desperately.

"Because it's the only way to finish Wyatt off." Draco said quietly.

"But—but Dumbledore said you and me have to kill him for ourselves." Ginny whispered, and then her whisper went darkly. "And beside we killed him last night."

"I know we did, but currently Blaise didn't. That's what he told Blaise to do, you know finish him off."

"Finish him off for what!" Ginny shouted.

"I don't know! He was the one that said it!" Draco shouted back. Now most of the Gryffindors was staring at them.

"But why him? Why can't it be me or you?" Ginny shouted angrily.

"Because we're the ones that had killed him." Draco lowered his voice. Students started to whisper to their friends, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Blaise were the only ones keeping quiet.

"I don't care, that's our friend! There has to be another way!" Ginny pleaded. Draco put his head down and shook it violently; tears were forming in his eyes.

"There isn't." He said quietly.

"When is it going to happen?" Ginny whispered. She knew it was hard on her and for him. So to make it not so hard she should at least not let it hurt them too much.

"Tonight," Draco said softly. It was so low no one couldn't hear it.

Ginny's heart had stopped beating, all was left of her was to remain still. Tonight, tonight as in a few more hours left of the day. Tonight as in now. Ginny pursed her lips tightly and started to shake her head. It can't be tonight, it can't be never. Her tears were pouring out of her eyes Draco only stared at her with his eyes filling up with tears.

She got up and ran out of the Great Hall. Draco looked at Dumbledore from his chair. His eyes weren't twinkle and he didn't have the smile he would always have, instead he had a sad expression. Draco looked away from him and looked back at Blaise. His eyes were swollen as much as Draco and the both of them still managed to have tears in their eyes.

For the next few hours, Ginny had been stuck in her dormitory, locked the doors from the rooms. She walked around the small area of her bedside. So many thoughts were creeping up inside her head. The day she was partners with Draco and Blaise and how they hated her following them. They slowly became friends little at a time and yet they still managed to hate her. Her memories were replaying every scene she had spent time with them. The day her and Blaise were throwing pillows at each other and how they slept on the floor in Draco's room without even touching each other. And to them they seemed so close together. That night at the canyon, Blaise had saved her life from the fox that went flying at Ginny.

She began to cry softly in her hands, why did he have to do this? Why did he save her life like that? Was it because he really cared for her and that's why his going to do something so horrible to her and Draco to be safe. Ginny cried louder. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked away from each other and stared at the stairs. They knew it was Ginny, there wasn't a way for her to come down unless someone tells her the greatest news ever and that was not having Blaise die. But they didn't know what was going on in the first place. So they had no clue what was wrong with her.

Draco and Blaise stood in front of a door Dumbledore had told them to be. Dumbledore had also told Blaise he could bring the most important people in his life. Blaise requested Draco and Ginny to be there, but Ginny never showed up. Both boys took a deep breath. Blaise opened the door and walked inside. There was a flat bed at the far corner of the small room. There were candles leaning against the walls. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were there gathering things up.

Dumbledore looked up from the small table and stared at Draco and Blaise. "Ah, Mr. Zabini you've arrived." He said with a small smile. Blaise nodded.

"Don't be nervous," Dumbledore walked up to Blaise. He put his arm around him, and whispered in his ear. "Just remember what I've told you." Draco gave Dumbledore an odd look. Blaise stared at the bed worriedly.

"Come on Zabini, just hop on the bed, and just relax." Madam Pomfrey said. Blaise slightly smiled. She caught on and rolled her eyes. She pushed his shoulder blades on the bed and Blaise instantly felt relaxed. He looked up at the ceiling. For being such a small room, the ceiling was high. His memories stared to swirl around up in the ceiling as he enjoyed watching every bit of it.

Ginny looked down at her watch, it was 7:00. Fifteen minutes left until Blaise does it, twelve minutes left now. Ginny's eyes started to water. Five minutes left she ran out of her dorm ran past Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the common room and out in the corridor. Her heart raced by the time she reached the cold corridor. She past a few students, past the Great Hall, past the corridor of the seventh floor and kept on running until she was in the back of the castle. She looked down at her watch she had two minutes left. Blaise have given her the directors when they past each other in the corridors. She couldn't look at the pierced blue eyes of his, they were full of sadness, and she couldn't stare at them and make him not do it.

"Now Zabini drink this," Madam Pomfrey gave Blaise a goblet. He grabbed it from her hands and looked down at the dark purple liquid.

"Is it going to taste disgusting?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco laughed silently to himself. He knew what Blaise meant. Back in second year, when Draco was in the Hospital Wing with Harry after the first game of Quidditch. When Harry didn't have any bones left, thanks to Lockheart, Harry had to take a potion that tasted disgusting. Draco watched from his bedside and couldn't help but laugh and then soon after he started to groan.

Madam Pomfrey gave Blaise an annoyed look. Blaise drunk the potion as he stared at her nervously. A slow painful sting was going throw Blaise's entire body. He felt weak and hurt. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned back onto the pillow. Madam Pomfrey quickly grabbed the goblet out of Blaise's hands before it splashed everywhere.

Draco looked at Blaise the entire time without turning to anyone. He had noticed Blaise couldn't do it. He saw Blaise was trying to breath but it seemed rather difficult and the only way to get Blaise to do it was through his thoughts.

'_Blaise don't breath, just let go.' _Draco thought

'_No, Draco I can't do it! I need Ginny and you. I can't do it!' _Blaise's eyes were closed, he was trying to breath, trying to get the oxygen out, but it wouldn't let him. He wasn't ready to die. He couldn't do it.

'_Blaise you're doing this for her. Do you really want her to die in your arms?' _Draco held in his tears from the thought of Ginny dying in both of their arms.

'_No that would be a nightmare. Draco, I can't.' _Blaise slowly loosened his deep breathing. Draco realized what he was doing.

'_Good Blaise, keep doing it! You can't let him kill her; imagine you and me killing him. Our curse and his curse backfired and it hit the three of us. We killed him and he killed us, but at the end we saved Ginny together.' _Draco couldn't handle it any longer. His tears were flowing from his eyes.

'_DRACO!' _Blaise shouted.

'_Blaise do it,' _

Blaise let another deep breath out and slowly let the pain go through his body.

Ginny ran past the door she needed to be in. She ran back and opened the door violently. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall looked away from Blaise and looked at her, but only she wasn't staring back. She looked at Blaise on the bed. The painful curse potion reached to his heart, she was too late.

"No," Ginny said quietly. "No," She shook her head. "No!" She looked horrified. Ginny began to cry. Draco held her from behind to make her calm down. She started to kick and squirm. "Blaise come back! Please I'm sorry if I didn't show up, but I'm here, please come back!!!!!" Ginny was practically screaming at no one. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey had tears in their eyes and looked at Blaise on the bed.

"How can you do this to us?" Ginny continued. "How can you kill yourself for us?" She was loosened from Draco's grip since he was trying so hard not to break down and cry. Before she even past a foot he reached over and grabbed her again and held her tightly.

"Blaise I love you! You were the greatest best friend ever! Please come back!" Ginny shouted desperately. Dumbledore looked from Blaise's bed and looked at everyone around him. He was listening to every bit of what Ginny said, but he was focused of what Blaise done.

"He sacrificed himself for the people he loves." Dumbledore said with a surprised tone. The room went quiet.

"But Albus didn't you tell him to do that?" Professor McGonagall said.

"I've told him to act like he drank the potion, but inside he did it for the people he loved." Dumbledore said it more surprised. Everyone in the room looked at Blaise on the bed. His head was at the edge from the bed, his right arm was hanging loosing off the bed, and his other arm was on his stomach.

"Who were the people he sacrificed for?" Draco asked. Dumbledore took his eyes away Blaise and stared at Draco and Ginny.

"His love towards you two." Dumbledore said calmly. Ginny started to tear up again. "But there is a chance for him and the both of you can save him." He pointed out. Draco and Ginny stared at him. "Most witches and wizards go to a secret place. Beneath the school."

• ○ • ○ •

A/N: That's all I have for now! Please press that lovely button and review!


	38. Disappearance

A/N: Here is another chapter. Hoped you enjoyed some of the crazy stuff the Gryffindor has caused, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own anything in this chapter. Very sad!

Plot: Three different students take the chances of being friends. It's leading to a different level after the fall of Lord Voldemort. It's now against light and dark and everything around it.

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter 38 Disappearance

Draco and Ginny were walking down another corridor where Dumbledore had given them specific directors. They didn't say anything to each other. Just the thought they friend dead was enough to remain quiet. Ginny seemed to relax a little, but Draco had now noticed her shaking. They walked out of the castle and carefully walked around the school. There was balcony on the side of the castle, but it was very tiny. Ginny opened a door at the edge of the school and walked inside. The large area looked exactly like the common room.

There were couches, chairs, a library at the far corner and a huge fireplace that lit brightly in the dim room. And almost that, there were so many people there. There was the Headless Nick floating around the room and the Bloody Baron fighting with himself with his sword. Ginny and Draco figured this is where most of the dead people go when their bored. Ginny recognized the 7th year Hufflepuff student who tried to fight off a Death Eater. She was quietly reading in the noisy area.

Ginny looked around the room until her eyes led on Blaise. He was playing chess with Cedric Diggory. Cedric was thinking very hard and Blaise was relax, but looked annoyed.

"Hurry up Diggory, I don't want to wait a half an hour later and you finally moved a stupid queen!" Blaise shouted. "Finally!" Blaise shouted again, when Cedric moved his black figure. Cedric looked behind and saw two people standing there looking silently scared. He turned back and faced Blaise.

"You have some visitors." Cedric said. Blaise looked from them chess broad and looked straight ahead. He smiled brightly. Cedric got up and left Blaise with his friends. Blaise got up as well and walked up to them.

"Hello you guys," Blaise laughed of the looks of his friend's expressions.

"Why are you laughing? We just saw you die and you're laughing!" Draco shouted angrily. Blaise laughed silently.

"Sorry about that." Blaise glared at Ginny. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and looked tired. Her pale face tied in with it. Other than that, she was shaking.

"Are you all right," Blaise asked slightly worried. He was glad she was there with him. Ginny nodded. Draco cleared his throat to get Blaise's attention, once he did, he said,

"Dumbledore said there's a chance we can save you. He told us you should know." Draco asked. He took Ginny's hand and held it into his. He had hoped the shaking would stop. It did a little.

"Oh yeah, he just came by a second ago,"

"Wait, what?" Draco looked confused.

"Yeah Dumbledore came by," Blaise said casually.

"But we were just with him." Draco said confusedly.

"Well he gets here faster. Ok, we don't have much time left."

"Ok, what do we need?" Draco asked.

"It's my soul. After I died my soul disappeared." Blaise said naturally.

"So where is it?" Draco asked hurriedly. He knew it would be his soul since Dumbledore knew where it was, but at the same time, he didn't understand. It has been about thirty minutes since Blaise sacrifice himself and Draco wanted his best friend back and of course Ginny as well. Without him, it wouldn't be a complete friendship. Blaise caught on of the tone of Draco's voice and smiled.

"It's deep in the lake. It's the same exact lake we went too Potter's second task in fourth year. There should be three huge rocks and underneath it is a small box. Get it and swim back up, run to where my body is as fast as you can before it's too late."

Ginny and Draco gave Blaise nervous recreation. How can they do that in so little time? Blaise gave them a warm smile. It made Draco and Ginny miss him even more. It was even harder to see him in front of them.

"You guys can do it. I trust you guys." Blaise said warmly, like his smile. They nodded slowly, knowing they understood with still hints of worry looks.

Back at the small room at the end of the Hogwarts castle, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Snape were shattered in the room. Dumbledore walked over to the only window by the bed and stared at three figures by the far lake.

"And there off," Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

Outside the warm weather, the only light was shown was the moon, it seemed as if they were back at the orchards or the canyon from the quietness. Draco, Ginny, and Hermione looked down at the greenish lake, Ginny gulped. She had agreed to go down to the bottom of the lake, get the small box and swim back up, since swimming was her favorite sport.

"Ok so Ginny you know what to do, right?" Hermione said rather quickly. Draco and Ginny had told her everything about the time in the Great Hall until now. She agreed to help her boyfriend get out of this mess. Blaise always gets into messes, and only two things why he did it. One, was to save his friends and help defeat Wyatt once and for all. And two, was to run away from his dark past.

"Yes I got it," Ginny said as she glared back at the lake. She took off her cloak and threw it off to the side. Draco and Hermione looked at each other nervously.

Ginny jumped inside the lake as the warm feeling was becoming more and more cold. She ignored the temperature as possible and focused on her task. She swam to the bottom. The more she swam the more she started to feel light headed and the worse part was the bottom was getting darker.

She stopped and looked at the long surface; it seemed so far away from there. She slowly pulled out her wand from her skirt, where she placed there and said Lumos. The bright light shot in front of her eyes and winced from the light. Then she heard an odd sound from her right side. She whipped her wand to where she heard the sound, but nothing was there. All she saw was more darkness.

She once again, put the wand in front of her and started to look for the three huge rocks Blaise had told her. She didn't swim that far since it was there in front of her. She tried to push the far end of the rock, but it wouldn't move. She tried again and no such luck. Ginny pouted. How was she going to move the rock? Then Ginny thought of an idea.

She pointed her wand at the far end of the rock. The rock burst into a million of pieces and not even one hit her. Ginny had mastered her non-verbally spells. She had used Finite Incantatem. She swam where the rock was last placed and grabbed the small box and swam as fast as she could.

As soon as she came back to the surface and landed on the ground, Draco and Hermione rushed to her and helped her up. There was no time asking if she was all right or not, because they had to get to the room where Blaise was as soon as possible.

They reached to the end of the door and opened it hurriedly. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Snape stood around Blaise's bed with supplies ready.

"I've got it!" Ginny said breathlessly. They all looked at Draco, Ginny, and Hermione. Snape removed his eyes from them. He looked down at Blaise's body, and noticed something. He wasn't breathing. Hermione noticed Blaise's figure and gasped. Snape looked up at the confused students and professors.

"It's too late." He said quietly. Ginny, Draco, and Hermione froze, mouths hanging down. Ginny dropped the small box out of her hands. Draco caught it before it hit the ground.

The teachers were slightly confused. Draco then heard something inside his head. He listened again it sounded like his name. He looked at Ginny to see if she was calling him through his thoughts, but unfortunately, she wasn't. Her eyes were focus on Blaise.

'_Draco' _

Draco widened his eyes when it went clear. Blaise was calling him.

'_Draco, help me.' _It repeated.

He widened his eyes even more. Blaise was still trying to survive.

"Hurry, give him the potion and his soul, quick!" Draco shouted. Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey scrambled for the supplies. No questions asked.

'_Hang in there Blaise.' _Draco thought.

'_Hurry,' _Blaise said through Draco's head.

"Draco what are you doing? It's hopeless!" Ginny shouted angrily, tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Draco looked at her before he gave the small box to Dumbledore. "No it isn't Gin," Once he handed the small box to Dumbledore, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey grabbed the supplies they needed.

Snape poured in a green and red liquid into the same goblet Madam Pomfrey had used on Blaise. As Snape was pouring in two potions together, Madam Pomfrey opened the small box. They looked at each other nervously before draining the potion down into Blaise's throat. When that didn't seem to work, a slight nod from each other, Snape lifts Blaise's head. He had the cup open his lips. Once he knew the potion was gone, he tilted Blaise's head back lightly. Madam Pomfrey did the same thing what Snape did. She put the box on his lips and titled his head back. She then slowly put his head back on the pillow. His head went back to the same spot it was before.

A few minutes past and nothing happened. Madam Pomfrey was about to send everyone out until Blaise's body slightly moved. She quickly turned to Dumbledore. Another twitch, Blaise woke up. Dumbledore smiled, he looked at the teachers; their expressions were completely shocked. When the three teachers looked at him at the same time, he had given them the nod. They left quickly after that. Dumbledore was about to shut the door behind when he heard Blaise's voice.

"Am I dead," Blaise said tiredly. Dumbledore smiled brightly. Blaise had done it and shut the door. Ginny widened her eyes and ran towards Blaise. Draco and Hermione smiled at them. Draco was surprised, happy, and overjoyed. His best friend was back.

"Blaise your alive!" She squeezed him so tight that he couldn't breathe. 'Don't _ever _scare me like that!" Ginny said after she released him.

"All right I promise." Blaise smiled.

• ○ • ○ •

A/N: I'm afraid to say that this story is almost over...you only have two left. Well tactually, its one, but the last chapter explains how Mandy (my fictional character) died. Please review and let me know you think. Other than it, what's left for me to is stop writing so you guys can post a review!

eevie9: Did you mean die? I'm guessing that's what you meant. Lol, I wouldn't make Dumbledore look bad. I think it metions it in the story. Dumbledore wanted Blaise to fake it, but instead he did it.

Message Peoples: thanks all for the complinments. :D

-Thanks to everyone who had reviewed.


	39. I Don't Hate You for Who You Were

A/N: Ordinarily this was the last chapter of the story. But just a couple of months ago I decided I should include how Mandy Lane died. So, I made a chapter just for that. You have one more chapter left! Tactually this is the last...but not exactly.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. But I do own a duplicate of Harry and Hermione's wand. :D

Plot: Three different students take the chances of being friends. It's leading to a different level after the fall of Lord Voldemort. It's now against light and dark and everything around it.

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter 39 I Don't Hate You For Who You Were

A year had past and everything was perfect, well not that perfect. Draco and Blaise had graduated from Hogwarts one year ago and this year, it was time for Ginny to get all of the attention. The one important thing was happening of the month of November. One, Ginny had already graduated and second it was her wedding day.

Everything looked beautiful. There were chairs lined back behind the podium. There were already guests sitting down waiting for the wedding to start. The others were irritating Mrs. Weasley, but that wasn't the only thing she was worried most about. She barked at the people who had a specific job and don't do it right. Her most common phrase was, "This is my daughter's wedding! I want it to be perfect! Do you know what perfect means? Of course you don't, because you couldn't do one thing perfect!" The others knew what she was going to say. By then, they mock behind her back.

In the front of the Hogwarts castle was Ginny and her bridesmaids. Hermione, Luna, and Lavender both had dresses of light lavender, halter-top touching to the ground. At the top of the dresses were sparkly. Ginny's dress was absolutely beautiful. Her dress was all white. She also had a halter top. Her dress was sparkly as well, especially when the sun hits it.

"Are you ready?" Hermione smiled brightly. Ginny looked at Hermione nervously.

"How can I be ready, if the guy I am about to marry was once the guy who hated me." Ginny took a deep breath and looked down at her stomach. "And I am also carrying his baby." Ginny smiled brightly. She can do it, she loved Draco, and she knew Draco loved her. It fit perfectly.

"Then go out there and get him." Luna whispered to Ginny. Ginny take another deep breath and nodded her head slowly. Hermione and Luna looked at each other with wide smiles. At that very moment, Blaise, Ron, and Harry walked inside where the three girls were.

"Are you all ready?" Harry asked excitedly. Ginny looked over at Blaise nervously. He smiled widely.

"I think they are all ready," Blaise said as he stared at Ginny happily. He knew at once Draco and Ginny get married their bond of friendship would disappear. Not in tiredly though.

• ○ • ○ •

"All right everyone, it's about to begin!" Dumbledore said over the crowed area. He looked down at Draco with a great huge smile. Draco looked at away from him nervously. _'Why did Ginny invite Dumbledore?' _

"_Because Draco I wanted too, he's a great man. Now focus!' _Draco laughed silently to himself. Ginny had heard him think through his head. He looked over at his mother. She waved happily, and then went back to her conversation with Snape.

• ○ • ○ •

Ginny held her parents arms tightly. Her legs were shaking and she became nervous. Hermione and Blaise turned their heads to look at the freighting Ginny.

"You'll be fine Gin." Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded with nonstop. Hermione turned back to the front. "I was just like her last year." Hermione said proudly. Blaise stared at her in an interest.

"Did you really?" He began to smile.

"Of course I did. Every girl gets nervous, it's natural." Hermione said obviously.

"But not you." Blaise was slightly surprised. "And I was the one that made you nervous." He laughed silently. Hermione rolled her eyes. They followed Ron and Lavender while they followed Harry and Luna. Once Harry, Ron, and Blaise were on Draco's side and the girls on Ginny's side, it was time for her to come out.

"It's time for you to come out now," Ginny's father said happily. Ginny took another deep breath and followed the same pace as her parents.

When they reached to the long white carpet, there was a complete crowd dropping their jaws of Ginny's appearance. At first Ginny didn't want to continue to walk down the aisle. She looked at Draco worriedly, but he only smiled at her. Before, she protested she felt her parents moving down the aisle.

When Ginny reached to Draco, her parents both kissed her on her cheeks and went to have a seat in the front row. Draco smiled even more widely, since he hadn't seen her all day. He reached over and grabbed her hand. With the touch of his hand made all of Ginny's worries go away.

"We are gathered here tonight for Ms. Ginevra Weasley and Mr. Draco Malfoy's wedding." Dumbledore began loudly. Ginny smiled at Dumbledore, she couldn't help, but to think she was back at the Great Hall when Dumbledore made all of his speeches. "Do you Draco take Ginevra to be your wife?" Dumbledore smiled brightly.

"I do," Draco smiled brightly.

Dumbledore turned his smile towards Ginny. "Do you Ginevra take Draco to be your husband?" Ginny began to cry softly. She managed to giggle between her happy crying.

"I do," She smiled brightly at Draco.

"Therefore, the rings." Dumbledore said as he looked at the two people that were on either side of Draco and Ginny. Hermione handed Ginny a ring and Blaise handed Draco a ring. They both turned to each other and smiled again.

Draco placed the most expensive ring on Ginny's left finger. When he bought it, Ginny had a fit. She had told him she didn't want an expensive ring and he told her she was worth it. Ginny rolled her eyes, but still didn't like the idea. But once he put the ring on her, it seemed it was hers all along. She placed the ring on Draco's finger and he laughed silently.

"Now you may kiss the bride," Blaise whispered desperately. But there was a hint of laughter. Draco and Ginny looked at him with a smile, which he smiled back at them. Draco and Ginny turned to look at Dumbledore. Once he nodded for the approval, they kissed. The most specialist kiss they had ever had.

The crowd cheered excitedly as the two Gryffindor and Slytherin were civilized again.

They let go, and stared into each other's eyes with a huge smiles.

'_All right lets say our special phrase,' _Blaise thought.

'_All right,' _Both Draco and Ginny thought.

The three of them smiled as they thought of their special phrase. Their phrase has represented them after all. Not only that, but they survived what lies beneath light and dark.

"What," Draco laughed silently.

"Lies," Ginny said excitedly.

"Beneath," Blaise smiled brightly.

As soon they were finished, doves came up from the ground. They all scattered around the crowd and around Draco and Ginny. They kissed once again and Blaise smiled widely.

• ○ • ○ •

A/N: So please push the button and tell me what you all think! And remember one more chapter left! Then the story will be done.


	40. Night Fall

A/N: Here is the chapter of Mandy Lane's death. And I also wasn't trying to aim this chapter being sad. Sort of, not entirely.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the rest of the people. I only Mandy Lane and the characters words.

Plot: Three different students take the chances of being friends. It's leading to a different level after the fall of Lord Voldemort. It's now against light and dark and everything around it.

• ○ • ○ •

Chapter 40 Night Fall

Mandy Lane looked around the area. Her long brown hair bowled out of her face as she watched lives being killed. Her wand was pointing down not using any affection on the dark side. Her only task was to stand there and wait until the moment was right.

She imagined her friends and herself the night before. They laughed so hard that they each had craps in their stomachs. Two of her friends were to become Death Eaters, and the other one was as her. Standing for what she believed in. Mandy ducked when a yellow spiral came towards her. Since she didn't want to sacrifice just by standing there, instead, she hid behind a rock.

Severus Snape approached to her just as Mandy glared back the battle field.

"May I ask why Dumbledore's granddaughter is out here hiding behind a rock? Since she should be out there fighting." Snape asked coldly.

"It's not time yet." Mandy said quietly.

"I'm I supposed to ask why?" Snape asked. Mandy glared at him.

"Nothing that concerns you. Besides, I thought he told you." She looked back at the battlefield and didn't remove her eyes from it.

"Hardly. Since, after he find out I was behind the Dark Lord the entire time."

"Go figure." Mandy said disgustedly.

"Your time is up Miss Lane." Snape said quietly. He walked into the nearby forest. Which was called the Darkest Forest.

• ○ • ○ •

"At this very moment, he will appear, and finish where he left off." Draco whispered to his friend Blaise.

Draco and Blaise both wore the Death Eaters outfit. Some people as in the Trio had thought Draco and Blaise were Death Eaters at the age of sixteen, but that was known as false. In order to become a Death Eater you have to show the Dark Lord what you have, and for him to know is too attack by being a Death Eater. So much for stupidpeded, they were out there being killed.

"Can he just hurry up?" Blaise said. "I'm getting irrigated by the minute." Draco laughed slightly at him.

• ○ • ○ •

'_Are you ready?'_

'_**No'**_

'_You have to do it no matter what. It's your destiny.'_

'_**At this moment, I don't feel like I'm ready.'**_

Mandy fight with her thoughts a little bit longer. Her time was getting nearer and time was running out. Her grandfather was counting on her, so, she couldn't back out. Mandy closed her eyes, tears crawled down her pale cheeks. She stood up, shaking and scared was only what she felt. She saw Lord Voldemort in the middle of the battlefield. He was killing whoever was in his way. She knew who he was looking for...Harry Potter.

Not letting Voldemort touch Harry, Mandy walked forward, and faced Voldemort. "What do want silly girl?" He asked rudely.

Mandy felt every eye staring at her. The fighting froze. Close by, Ginny Weasley approached to Draco and Blaise by not taking her eyes off Mandy.

"Take me instead, and not the boy you wish to kill for so long." Mandy spoke strongly. Voldemort stared at her with a blank expression.

"What is she doing?" Ginny looked shocked. Her two friends remained quiet.

"Go on," Voldemort said. Mandy took a deep breath.

"I am the one you want, not Harry." Mandy and Voldemort glared at the stunned Harry. "I am Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter. I could be the next powerful witch,"

"So much for help," Harry said quietly. Mandy continued as if she didn't hear Harry.

"And I know I will be the greatest." She said darkly. Voldemort laughed. He laughed loudly. Everyone squirmed, squinted as the laugh ranged in their ears.

"With the life before me, I wish to be saved, and not killed. So, _Voldemort,"_

Ginny yelped.

"Be my last..." Mandy said hatefully. Every word she had said wasn't her own words. Dumbledore wanted her to say those words, to not make it sound spicious. _'Ugh, just get this over with!'_

Ginny turns to face Draco and Blaise. "What is she trying to do get herself killed?" She shouted.

"Maybe she's trying to tell him how she felt when he killed her family." Blaise said.

"Or maybe she had gone crazy." Draco suggested.

"I just hope she knows what she's doing. Let's hope she doesn't end up dead tonight." Ginny said nervously.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ginny, Draco, and Blaise looked back at Voldemort. They saw a bright green jet stream circling around Mandy. They screamed loudly. With another attack, Harry also said the Killing Curse and aimed right at Voldemort's chest. The next second he was on the ground next to a beautiful girl.

Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Harry run to Mandy. Harry removed her hair out of her face. Her face was pale, and she wasn't breathing. Ginny had a hard time believing that her best friend had gone. That was dead. Mandy's body lied there, on the thick cold grass. Ginny began to cry hysterically. As the three boys crowed around Mandy, and comforted Ginny.

"Severus, take her away," Dumbledore said quietly. Snape followed the order and walked towards Mandy's body. When Snape disappeared, Dumbledore lightly smiled. "You did well Mandy, you did well." A tear drop slid down his sliver bread. He followed after Snape.

"No, don't take her!" Ginny shouted angrily.

"Miss Weasley, calm yourself!" Snape shouted back.

"Calm ourselves." Blaise looked surprised. "Calm ourselves. How can we calm ourselves, if we just saw our best friend die?" Blaise shouted. Snape glared at him.

"What was wrong with her?" Draco joined his friends. "I mean did she want to die? This so not happening! Just kill me now, please!" Draco shouted.

"Draco!" Snape snapped at him. Snape ignored the rest of the students shouting, reached over, and gently touched Mandy.

"Don't you dare," Harry said darkly.

"Potter, move out of the way," Snape was annoyed.

"No." Ginny said. "Bring her back. Bring her back and we will leave you alone."

"No,"

"Bring her back!" Draco shouted.

"I'll kill you if you don't!" Blaise shouted darkly.

"Try me," Snape said coldly. Blaise raised his wand and pointed at Snape. Just before he opened his mouth, Snape snatched his wand away. "Give me that!" He said angrily.

"I want her back." Ginny said sadly. "Bring her back."

"I can't believe she is really dead!"

"I could have done something about this!"

"Just kill me now. Mandy is really dead!"

"Shut up!" Snape busted out. "The four of you are acting as if you never seen someone die before! Get hold of yourselves and let me do my job!" Again, Snape reached over and grabbed Mandy, but he was stopped again. This time, it wasn't Harry. It was Dumbledore.

"Put her in the castle. Let Minerva know what happened." Dumbledore said. Snape nodded, and picked up Mandy and Disapparate to Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked down at the four students who now began to cry.

"There is no need to cry my dear children." Dumbledore said softly.

"But—but we—we can't sir." Harry said in between his cries.

"I know it's hard." Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Later on, something else is going to happen. It's more dangerous than wizard history." Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Harry stopped crying and looked frightened. "I want you four to forget this ever happened."

"How are we going to do that, sir?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Let me help you with that," Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed his wand at the four of them.

Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Harry watched Dumbledore murdered a few spells. He thought a little bit longer, until he knew the right one. "All right, I remember." He gave a little chuckle. "Four of them. Make them forget the terrible night. September 1st 1996" A white jet stream swirled around them.

Very slowly, the spell went to each of their minds and destroyed the memory the day they had meet Mandy Lane. It blacked out the students and they all fall onto each other. Dumbledore stared at the unconscious students. "It's for the best, until you are ready, Draco, Ginevra, and Blaise, until you are ready."

He walked closer to them, and stood in front of them. With a snap of his finger, he and the students were gone.

The area was empty. The rain lightly splattered on the lifeless bodies. Most Death Eaters were dead. No one had moved, except for one...

• ○ End ○ •

• ○ • ○ •

A/N: Well that's it. No more upgrading What Lies Beneath. I would like to thank all the reviewers for reviewing. Thanks for being honest and helped me on the way. I've learned a lot from you guys, and I love that truly. This story took me awhile to write, but then again I didn't post faster enough. Sorry for those who were waiting (shy smiling). I was finished with this story in about three to four months. Hehe.

I don't think you guys wanted to know that. So anyway, thanks for the people that stuck by and thanks for the new comers.

evvie9: why thank you!

Siri-poo: thanks for saying the story was cute...or the chapter anyway. I know I'm still working on that. But thanks anyway.


End file.
